bersamamu sedikit lebih lama
by hikarinoyami13
Summary: hidup itu keras,seperti apapun usahamu/caramu membuatnya agar tetap da akhirnya kau akan menemukan jurang dalam yang menanti kau jatuh kedalam.tapi ingatlah,seberapa besar dan dalam jurang tersebut di seberang sana kau akan menemukan kebahagiaan tak terbayangkan.temukanlah orang yang pantas untukmu pergi bersama ke seberang jurang itu. (banyak perubahan dari chap 1 s/d 8)
1. Chapter 1

Bersamamu sedikit lebih lama

Story cerate by : hikari no yami 13

Genre : romance, hurt/comfort, drama

Rating for story : Teen (T)

Pair : naruto x …. (single pair)

 **ALL CHAPTER FIXED**

 **PENTING :** saya sudah memperbaiki semuanya. Dan ada bagian-bagian yang saya **tambahkan** wordnya dan ada juga yang saya **kurangi** wordnya. **Huruf besar** , **tanda** **baca** , semuanya sudah di periksa.

 **Jika** masih ada kesalahan harap di **maklumi** :D

 **Satu lagi** :

Chapternya akan saya **kurangi** , dan di **gabungkan** dengan chapter lain, agar tidak terlalu banyak chapter.

 **(T_T)**

Maaf atas typonya. Harap di kasih komentar

"Naruto" berbicara biasa

'Naruto' membantin/berbicara didalam hati/berpikir

"N _aruto"_ flashback

Jika penasaran dengan tokoh dari anime lain yang saya ambil akan saya beritau nama aslinya setelah balasan review

 **I'm not own naruto shippuden character or high school dxd**

 **And I'm not own other character in my story**

 **Chapter 1 : acr I prologue**

Di kota kuoh, kota yang dulunya terkenal dengan sekolah khusus wanita. Dan banyak orang kaya dari kota lainnya menyekolahkan putri mereka di sekolah ternama di kuoh.

Tapi seiringnya berjalan waktu, kuoh senior high school sekarang sudah menjadi sekolah campuran.

Itu karena pemerintah meminta agar kuoh senior high school menjadi sekolah campuran.

Dan sudah dua tahun sekolah itu menjadi sekolah campuran, dan pastinya kelas tiga sekarang semuanya perempuan.

Beralih pada tokoh utama kita yang sekarang tengah menyapu di depan kedai ramen.

"Haaah hari yang melelahkan" ucap wanita berambut coklat, lalu duduk beristirahat di samping pintu kedai.

"Iya, aku juga tidak menyangka hari ini akan datang banyak pelanggan" ujar laki-laki berambut kuning dengan goresan pipi seperti kumis kucing.

Setelah memberishkan sampah di depan kedai dia lalu meletakkan alat-alat itu kembali ke dalam kedai.

"Kerja bagus Naruto, bagaimana kalau kau makan malam di rumah kami?" tawar orang tua yang baru keluar dari rumahnya.

"Ah tidak apa-apa Teuchi jii-san, di aparteme dia sudah menungguku" ucap Naruto lembut pada pemilik kedai ramen tersebut.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi setidaknya bawalah dua bungkus ramen untukmu dan dia makan di rumah" tawar nya.

"Ba-baiklah jika jii-san memaksa"

Teuchi mengangguk.

"Ayame tolong buat dua ramen special… dan pastikan dengan banyak narutonya" perintah Teuchi pada anaknya.

"Hai!"

Ayame segera kedapur membuatkan dua ramen special untuk Naruto.

Beberapa menit kemudian Ayame kembali dengan dua bungkus ramen di tangannya dan memeberi ramen itu kepada Naruto.

"Terimakasih banyak Teuchi jii-san" ucap Naruto.

"Ya! Anggap ini ucapan terimakasih dariku atas kerja kerasmu hari ini" balas Teuchi

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu jii-san, Ayame nee-chan"

"Hati-hati di jalan Naruto-kun" ucap Ayame melambaikan tangannya.

 **Pindah scene**

Bersama Naruto

Sekarang Naruto sudah sampai di apartemen kecil di dekat pabrik tua yang tidak terpakai lagi.

Letaknya lumayan jauh dari perkotaan.

CLEK

"Tadaima" ucap Naruto masuk lalu melepaskan sepatunya dan di tempatkan di rak sepatu.

Apartemen yang tidak terlalu besar, memiliki satu kamar tidur, satu kamar mandi, tentunya wc tempatnya terpisah dari kamar mandi.

Dan ruang tengahnya dengan ukuran 3x4(meter) yang menjadi satu dengan dapur, dengan satu meja persegi kecil. **(jika bingung lihat bentuk apartemen dalam film anime hataraku maou sama)**.

"Okaerinasai Naruto nii-chan, maaf malam ini aku tidak bisa membuatkan makan malam, bahan makanan kita minggu ini sudah habis" ujar wanita dengan rambut kuning di ikat twin tail.

Mata nya berwarna biru cerah seperti Naruto tapi dia tidak memiliki garis-garis di pipinya.

"Ah tidak apa-apa kok kebetulan hari ini aku di kasih dua ramen dari jii-san untuk kita berdua" balas Naruto.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah kalau begitu…" ucap wanita itu lalu melihat kearah jam

"…Kenapa Naruto nii-san pulang lambat dari biasanya? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Tanyanya yang tengah berada duduk menonton tv, sambil memakan buah jeruk.

"Maaf Naruko, hari ini kami kedatangan banyak pelanggan" ujar Naruto lalu meletakkan ramen di atas meja.

"Ayo kita makan, nanti ramennya keburu dingin" lanjut Naruto.

Naruko mengangguk lalu membuka ramennya.

Dia tersenyum saat melihat ramennya terdapat cukup banyak Naruto di dalam ramennya.

"Ini untuk naruto nii-chan karena sudah bekerja keras" ucap Naruko memasukkan Naruto di dalam ramennya Naruto.

"Wha benarkah? Arigato ne Naruko, dai suki! **(I love you so much)** " ucap Naruto senang tanpa menyadari kalau ucapannya barusan membuat wajah Naruko memerah.

" _B-baka!_ " ucap Naruko lirih sambil menggigit ujung sumpitnya dengan wajah yang memerah atas ucapan Naruto barusan.

"Hmm? tadi kamu bilang apa Naruko?" Tanya Naruto karena kurang jelas mendengar ucapan Naruko barusan.

"Humph… A-aku tidak bilang apa-apa" ucap Naruko agak kesal pada Naruto.

Naruto tidak ambil pusing lalu melanjutkan makannya.

Naruko memperhatikan kakaknya makan dengan semangat.

Belum sampai satu menit lamanya mereka makan Naruto sudah menyelesaikan bagiannya lebih dulu.

"Ah~~ ramen special kedai Teuchi jii-san benar-benar enak" ucap Naruto setelah menghabiskan kuah ramennya.

Naruko tidak terlalu terkejut melihat Naruto sudah duluan karena memang seperti itulah kakaknya.

'Kalau dengan ramen dia selalu seperti ini' batin Naruko.

Naruko melihat ada bekas kuah di pipi Naruto pun mengambil sapu tangan dan menghapus kuah yang ada di pipi Naruto.

Naruto yang di perlakukan seperti itu membuatnya sedikit merona.

"Ada bekas kuah di pipi Naruto nii-chan" ucap Naruko saat melihat Naruto yang terdiam.

"A-aku bisa membersihkannya sendiri!"

Naruko terkekeh melihat tingkah kakaknya itu lalu menghabiskan ramennya.

Setelah mereka menyelesaikan makan dan membersihkannya mereka duduk menonton tv sambil memakan jeruk di atas meja.

Naruko melirik kearah Naruto yang tengah focus menonton sambil memakan jeruknya.

"Nee naruto nii-chan, bulan depan kita sudah masuk SMA bukan?" Tanya Naruko.

"Hmm? Ah iya. Memangnya kenapa Naruko?" Tanya Naruto yang mata nya masih terfokus dengan tv.

"Bo-bolehkah aku membeli sepatu baru untuk sekolah besok?" Tanya Naruko ragu-ragu.

Naruto menghentikan acara memakan buah jeruknya saat mendengar permintaan Naruko barusan. Naruko yang melihat Naruto berhenti memakan buah jeruknya menjadi takut kalau Naruto akan memarahinya.

Dia sadar kalau mereka tidak punya cukup uang untuk hal seperti itu. Dia juga sadar kalau sekarang Naruto tengah bekerja keras mencari uang untuk membayar apartemen mereka yang belum lunas bulan ini.

Tapi tetap saja dia ingin sekali membeli yang baru, dia tidak mungkin pergi ke sekolah memakai sepatu yang sudah lama itu. Ukuran kakinya sudah membesar dari yang dulu.

"S-soalnya sepatu yang lama sudah sempit, t-tidak bisa di pakai lagi" lanjut Naruko gugup sambil memainkan kedua telunjuknya.

Lagi-lagi Naruto tetap diam mendengar alasan Naruko.

Naruto sekarang tengah memikirkan cara mendapatkan uang tambahan untuk memenuhi keinginan Naruko.

"Ta-tapi kalau tidak bisa juga tidak apa Naruto nii-chan, aku ti-tidak memaksa kok" ucap Naruko.

Naruto masih diam dan meletakkan jeruknya di atas meja.

Naruko sekarang benar-benar takut kalau Naruto akan marah padanya.

Naruko menundukkan kepalanya tidak berani menatap naruto.

"Ma-maafkan aku naruto nii-chan, a-aku han—" Naruko tidak bisa menyelesaikan ucapan nya saat tangan Naruto mengusap kepalanya lembut.

Naruko mengadahkan kepalanya melihat Naruto yang tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Baiklah, nanti sehari sebelum kita sekolah. Onii-chan janji akan mengajakmu pergi ke mall membeli sepatu untukmu" ucap Naruto lembut.

GREP!

"ARIGATO Naruto nii-chan! Daiiii suki" Naruko sangat senang lalu meloncat memeluk Naruto.

Naruto yang di peluk tiba-tiba tentu saja kaget.

Tapi Naruto segera membalas pelukan Naruko.

"Hehehe, doitashimashite Naruko. Nah sekarang tidurlah, hari sudah larut malam" ujar Naruto mengakhiri pelukan mereka.

"Hai Naruto nii-chan" balas Naruko lalu pergi mengambil futon mereka.

"Oyasuminasai Naruto nii-chan" ucap Naruko yang masih senang.

"Hm, oyasuminasai Naruko" balas Naruto.

Belum lima menit lamanya Naruko sudah tertidur dengan nyenyak, tapi tidak dengan Naruto.

Dia sekarang tengah memikirkan cara mendapatkan sedikit uang tambahan untuk membeli sapatu Naruko.

 **NARUTO POV**

'Sepatu baru untuk Naruko… dengan pekerjaanku di kedai ramen Teuchi jii-san mungkin tidak akan cukup. Apa lagi uang apartemen bulan ini belum aku bayar. Aku tidak mungkin memakai tabunganku untuk hal seperti ini, aku harus lebih berhemat, ada sesuatu yang lain harusku beli untuk Naruko nantinya. Tapi…' pikirku.

"Haaaah"

Aku menghela nafas lalu melirik Naruko yang nyenyak tertidur.

'Tidak terasa sudah lima tahun berlalu…' pikirku.

Aku duduk lalu memperbaiki selimut Naruko.

'…Dan sekarang kamu sudah menginjak SMA'

Aku tersenyum lalu kembali membaringkan badanku.

'Lebih baik aku besok pergi mencari pekerjaan paruh waktu untuk menambah biaya.

Mungkin di beberapa toko-toko yang sering di kunjungi membutuhkan pekerjaan tambahan?...'

'…Atau mungkin tidak ya?' batinku ragu.

Aku meraih ponselku lalu mengirim pesan ke Teuchi jii-san.

Aku memberitahunya jika besok aku tidak bisa masuk kerja.

 **NARUTO POV END**

Naruto meletakkan ponselnya kembali lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah naruko yang sedang tertidur pulas.

Senyuman tipis terukir di wajah naruto saat memperhatikan wajah naruko. Tanpa terasa bahwa dia juga ikut tertidur.

SKIP TIME

Keesokan harinya

Naruto bangun lebih dulu dari naruko, dia pergi mencuci muka dan minum air putih lalu dia diam-diam pergi keluar tanpa makan sedikitpun karena bahan makanan mereka sudah habis.

'Aku pergi dulu Naruko, berharap aku bisa menemukan lowongan kerja paruh waktu' batin Naruto.

"ittekimasu" ucap naruto pelan, takut membangunkan Naruko.

Tidak lama Naruto pergi Naruko terbangun dari tidurnya, dia melihat kesampingnya tidak ada lagi naruto.

Naruko mengalihkan pandanganya pada catatan kecil diatas futonnya Naruto.

 _Kawaii imouto yo_ _ **(adik yang imut)**_

 _Naruko, maaf aku tidak membangunkanmu. Aku sudah meletakkan uang di atas kulkas untukmu membeli bahan makanan kita nanti, dan sedikit tambahan untukmu sarapan pagi._

 _Tertanda : onii-chanmu yang tampan \\(^o^)/_

Naruko tersenyum saat membaca catatan itu

'Naruto nii-chan' batin Naruko.

"Yosh malam ini aku akan membuat makanan special untuk Naruto nii-chan, dia pasti akan senang saat dia pulang nanti" ucap Naruko.

Tanpa berlama-lama Naruko bangkit lalu kekamar mandi dan bersiap-siap, setelah itu dia mengambil uang di atas lemari kulkas, dan pergi kepasar membeli bahan makanan untuk minggu ini.

Bersama Naruto

Naruto sekarang tengah berjalan di kota mencari tempat lowongan kerja paruh waktu untuk uang tambahannya.

SKIP TIME

Hari sudah mulai malam. Sudah sekian lama dia berjalan kesana kemari, tidak menemukan orang yang membutuhkan pekerja paruh waktu.

Pada akhirnya dia berhenti di depan café berwarna pink berpadu dengan putih yang letaknya di dekat taman karena di kacanya bertuliskan.

'Dibutuhkan pekerja paruh waktu'

"Wha akhirnya" ucap Naruto saat melihat tulisan 'di butuhkan pekerja' lalu masuk kedalam tanpa membaca lebih lanjut.

KRING~

Suara bel kecil di atas pintu itu berbunyi saat Naruto masuk kedalam.

"Wah ramainya pelanggan disini, kira-kira dimana ya ruang managernya?" ucap Naruto entah kepada siapa.

Pelayan yang melihat naruto yang berdiri di dekat pintu pergi menghampiri Naruto.

"Irasshaimase. Ada yang bisa saya bantu, goshujin-sama?" Tanya pelayan itu lembut.

"Ah ya, apa boleh saya bertemu dengan maneger disini?" Tanya naruto sopan.

"Hai, douzo kochira e **(silahkan disebelah sini)** " ucap pelayan itu menuntun jalan Naruto.

Naruto mengikuti pelayan itu kelantai dua sampai di depan pintu yang bertuliskan

"Manager office room"

"Arigato nona" ucap Naruto sopan.

Pelayan itu tersenyum dan membungkuk lalu pergi melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

TOK TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk!" jawab orang dari dalam.

CLEK…

"Pe-permisi" ujar Naruto gugup. Saat dia masuk dapat dia lihat ruangan itu cukup luas dan mewah.

'Ini café atau rumah sih?' batin Naruto sweatdrop saat dia melihat ada kasur ukuran kecil di sudut ruangan.

Naruto melihat sekeliling ruangan itu, melupakan orang yang sedang duduk di meja di depannya sekarang.

Merasa di acuhkan diapun berehem

"EHEM" perhatian Naruto tertuju kepada dua orang wanita di depannya.

Satu wanita seumuran dengannya dengan rambut hitam bermata ungu dan memakai kacamata yang sedang membaca buku saku kecil.

Dan wanita satunya lagi wanita dewasa duduk di meja kerja dengan rambut di ikat twin tail dengan matanya berwana ungu.

"Ma-maafkan nyonya, perkenalkan nama saya naruto uzumaki. Saya datang kemari karena saya membaca kalau café anda sedang membutuhkan tambahan pekerja paruh waktu" ujar Naruto gugup karena ketidak sopanannya barusan.

"Baiklah sebelumnya perkenalkan namaku Serafall Sitri, kau boleh memanggilku Sera-tan jika kau mau" ucap sera mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Naruto.

Naruto yang di perlakukan seperti itu tiba-tiba bulu kuduknya merinding.

'Mendokuse' batin Naruto malas.

"Dan yang sedang mambaca buku itu adalah adik kesayanganku Sona Sitri" lanjutnya memperkenalkan adiknya. Naruto mengalihkan pandangan nya pada Sona yang sedang focus membaca buku.

'Jadi dia kakaknya Sona ya?' batin Naruto melihat Serafall dan Sona bergantian.

'Mereka benar-benar hampir mirip. Jika saja rambut Sona panjang dan menjadi periang seperti kakaknya itu Sona pasti mirip sekali dengan Serafall' batin Naruto memperhatikan perbedaan Sona dan Serafall.

Sona merasa di perhatikan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto.

Matanya terbelalak saat melihat Naruto ada di sana karena sedari tadi dia terfokus dengan buku saku kecilnya.

'D-dia! Kenapa dia bisa ada di sini!?' batin Sona kaget.

Naruto tersenyum kearah Sona saat Sona melihatnya.

Sona melihat Naruto tersenyum kearahnya hanya memasang wajah datarnya seperti biasa.

'ke-kenapa dia melihatku seperti itu?' batin naruto.

Sona masih juga memperhatikan Naruto. Naruto merasa canggung langsung saja memecahkan suasana.

"A-ano… hisashiburi Sona-chan" ucap Naruto menggunakan suffix –chan pada Sona.

Membuat Serafall menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Lalu Serafall teringat dengan sesuatu membuat Serafall menyeringai.

'Hohoho rupanya begitu?' batin Serafall.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama depanku Uzumaki-kun. Itu menjijikkan" ucap Sona datar seraya memperbaiki letak kacamatanya yang melorot.

Walaupun begitu tanpa Naruto Naruto sadari pipi Sona agak sedikit memerah. Tapi Serafall menyadari hal itu.

"Ehehe, Kamu tidak berubah ya Sona-chan"

"Gh!" Sona menggerutu lalu kembali membaca buku kecilnya.

Serafall melihat adiknya mulai membaca buku lagi melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Baiklah shift kerjamu akan di mulai dari jam tujuh malam hingga tutup. Dan kau akan mulai bekerja malam nanti. Apa kamu keberatan?" Tanya Serafall.

"Baiklah terimakasih banyak sera-sama" balas Naruto.

"Tidak-tidak jangan dengan suffix –sama, rasanya agak aneh di panggil seperti itu. Panggil saja aku Sera-tan" ujar sera atau lebih tepatnya perintah.

"A-ano bagaimana dengan sera-san?" tawar Naruto.

"SE-RA-TAN" ucap sera penuh dengan penekanan dengan senyuman yang menawan.

"B-baiklah se-sera-tan" keringat bercucuran di wajah Naruto saat melihat sifat unik manager nya ini.

'Sangat berbeda dari Sona-chan' batin Naruto ngeri.

Sedangkan Sona hanya acuh dengan interaksi kakaknya itu dengan Naruto dan terus membaca buku yang ada di tangannya sekarang.

SKIP TIME

Malam harinya bersama Naruto.

Sekarang Naruto di dalam ruang Serafall, duduk di meja yang sudah di sediakan teh dengan Serafall duduk di seberang Naruto.

Sona masih di sana duduk di samping Naruto sedang memainkan catur melawan kakaknya.

"Chekkumeito!" ucap Serafall meletakkan buah caturnya.

Sona memerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, dia benar-benar tidak habis pikir bagaimana jalan dan cara kakaknya itu yang selalu menang melawannya.

Sona tidak pernah di kalahkan dalam permainan catur kecuali oleh kakaknya ini.

"Yatta! Aku menang lagi So-chan… 9 kali win strike dalam beberapa hari ini dan ini untuk ke 197 kalinya dalam bulan ini" ucap Serafall senang lalu menulis di dalam buku kecil angka yang dia menangi.

Naruto yang sedang menyerup tehnya jadi tersedak karena mendengar berapa kali mereka main.

"Apa kalian sering bermain catur di rumah?" Tanya Naruto heran dengan angka kemenangan Serafall.

Sona memijit batang hidungnya dan menghela nafas lelah.

"Kami sering bermain untuk meluangkan waktu" ucap Sona lalu menyerup teh miliknya.

Setelah itu Sona mengambil tasnya sandangnya.

Saat di depan pintu Sona terhenti saat Naruto berbicara dengannya.

"Eh apa kamu sudah mau pulang Sona-chan?" Tanya Naruto santai.

Sona menatap tajam Naruto saat dia masih memanggilnya dengan nama depannya.

Sona tidak menjawab lalu pergi dari sana.

"Sepertinya dia masih marah denganku" ucap Naruto.

"Ie… dia tidak marah padamu…" timpal Serafall membuat Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Serafall.

"Benarkah?"

"Un… Sona-chan dulu sering sekali menceritakan tentangmu. Walau ini pertama kalinya aku bertatap muka denganmu…" Serafall menggantungkan kalimatnya lalu melihat kearah Sona keluar barusan.

"Anak itu selalu semangat saat bercerita tentangmu. Tapi saat mendengar berita kalau kamu pergi, dia menjadi dingin dengan orang sekitar…"

"Gomen"

"Ya ini semua salahmu…" ucap Serafall ketus.

"… Humph, karenamu So-chan yang dulunya imut dan menggemaskan sekarang menjadi So-chan yang membosankan dan berwajah tembok" ucap Serafall sebal.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya merasa bersalah.

"Haaah… Ma, sikatanai wa **(yah, mau bagaimana lagi)** , yang lalu biarlah berlalu"

Serafall melihat kearah jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam.

"Baiklah Naru-tan malam ini adalah awal dari kamu bekerja, pastikan pelanggan senang dan bahagia! Oke" ucap Serafall semangat di akhiri dengan kedipan mata.

"Siap! sera-sa..."

DHUUK

"Itteeeeee!" Serafall menginjak kaki Naruto saat Naruto akan memanggil nya dengan suffix –san.

"Hmm? Tadi kamu bilang sesuatu Naru-tan?" Tanya Serafall tersenyum mempesona.

'Si-sial, ternyata aku sudah masuk kedalam kandang iblis' batin Naruto menangis.

"Ah-ahahaha saya tidak mengatakan apa-apa kok, Sera-tan" balas Naruto pasrah.

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong café ini tutup jam berapa Sera-tan?"

"Café ini tutup jam sembilan malam, jadi kamu hanya mendapat dua jam bekerja. Jika kamu bekerja dengan bagus maka kamu kemungkinan akan bekerja tetap di sini. Jika kerjamu tidak bagus maka aku secara pribadi akan menendang bokongmu keluar" jawab Serafall dengan santai lalu menyerahkan seragam kerja pada Naruto.

"A-apa aku harus mengenakan pakaiian ini?" Tanya Naruto ragu saat dia melihat seragam kerjanya yang bagus. Jujur sebenarnya ini pertama kalinya dia memakai pakaian kerja seperti ini.

Biasanya dia hanya mengenakan pakaiian sehari-harinya untuk bekerja di kedai Teuchi.

Serafall menyerup tehnya terlebih dahulu lalu menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Tentu saja Naru-tan, karena hanya kamu pekerja laki-laki di caféku ini"

"Huh?" jawaban Serafall barusan sukses membuat Naruto bengong

"Apa anda barusan bilang kalau pelayan di sini t-tidak ada laki-laki?" Tanya Naruto memastikan ucapan Serafall barusan sambil mengorek-ngorek telinganya.

Naruto hanya mendapat balasan anggukan saja dari atasannya itu.

"Areeee~? Kenapa? Bukankah dari nama café ini sudah dapat di pastikan kalau pekerjanya Cuma perempuan. Mou~ apa Naru-tan tidak membaca penjelasannya di poster di depan café ini?" ucap Serafall.

"Me-memangnya apa nama café anda ini Sera-tan?" Tanya Naruto ragu-ragu

Saat mendengar pertanyaan Naruto Serafall berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan memengang tongkat pink dengan bintang di ujung tongkat yang entah dari mana datangnya.

"Thehe baiklah jika kamu tidak tau akan aku beritau padamu dengan senang hati…" Serafall menjeda kalimatnya selama dia melakukan gerakan sambil membaca mantra sihir yang aneh **(jika bingung gerakannya lihat di anime)**

"mirumirun mirumiruuu… nama café ini adalah mahou-soujou (magical girl) milky spiral… miru~" ucapan serafall di akhiri dengan gaya yang eksotis dan di akhiri dengan kedipan mata yang berkilau.

CKLING

"A-are?"

WWHHUUUUSSSS~~~~

Suara angin berhembus di belakang kepala Naruto

"… Pertanyaannya nanti dulu, sekarang pergi ganti pakaiianmu di sana" ucap Serafall menunjukkan ruangan bertulisan "change room"

Naruto mengangguk dan mengikuti ucapan Serafall.

Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto keluar dengan mengenakan pakaiian yang di berikan Serafall.

"Bagaimana penampilanku Sera-tan?" Tanya Naruto yang mengenakan pakaiian butler hitam, dengan pinggang pakaiian yang agak sempit membuat postur tubuh Naruto terlihat. **(maaf susah di jelaskan, silahkan lihat butler uniform)**.

"Sera-tan?" panggil Naruto saat melihat Serafall yang sepertinya tengah bengong memperhatikannya.

"A-ah kamu terlihat berbeda dari biasanya. Aku bahkan sempat berfikir 'HAAA apa itu Naru-tan?' seperti itu"

"Ahaha benarkah?" Tanya Naruto lalu duduk di kursi.

Serafall mengangguk-angguk lalu mengambil sesuatu di sakunya.

Naruto melihat-lihat pakaiiannya tanpa mengetahui apa yang di lakukan Serafall.

"Ne ne Naru-tan lihat sini" ucap Serafall membuat Naruto melihat kearahnya.

CKLEK

"He!?" Naruto bengong sendiri saat mendapat dirinya yang di foto oleh Serafall tiba-tiba.

"S-Sera-tan jangan mengambil foto orang sembarangan. Aku mohon hapus Sera-tan" ucap Naruto.

"Tidak mau ini akan aku serahkan pada So-chan agar dia senang" ucapan itu membuat pipi Naruto sedikit memerah

Serafall lalu memperlihatkan foto, yang dia ambil barusan.

"Sera-tan bisakah anda hapus fotoku itu?" ucap Naruto lalu melakukan gerakan kejutan mencoba mengambil ponsel itu yang dalam jarak jangkauannya.

Tapi Serafall lebih cepat dan langsung menghindar dari tangan Naruto lalu mengambil foto lagi.

CKLEK CKLEK CKLEK

Serafall mengambil banyak foto Naruto yang menghapirinya tengah berusaha mengambil ponsel miliknya.

Tapi insiden tidak terduga terjadi.

DHUK

"Itteee" Kaki Naruto terbentur meja lalu terjatuh di atas Serafall.

"Whoa!"

"Huh!? Aaah" Serafall tentu saja kaget dengan Naruto yang tiba-tiba jatuh dan tidak sempat menghindar membuat ponselnya jatuh.

Serafall terbaring dengan tangannya menahan dada Naruto, dan Naruto yang berada di atas Serafall dengan tangan kanan di samping kepala serafal dan kiri di samping pinggangnya.

Serafall memerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah saat sadar dengan posisi mereka sekarang.

"N-Naruto-kun kita tidak bisa melakukan ini…" ucap Serafall malu-malu.

25%

"Huh?" Naruto yang lelet koneksinya masih bengong dengan maksud Serafall.

50%

"K-kita baru saja saling mengenal dan a-a-aku masih belum terlalu mengenalmu. Maksudku…" Serafall menggantung kalimatnya dan mengalihkan wajahnya kearah lain.

75%

Sedangkan Naruto masih berusaha mencerna ucapan Serafall yang tidak dia mengerti.

"Maksudku, jika kita me-me-melakukan ini berarti aku mengkhianati So-chan…" Serafall lalu kembali melihat kemata Naruto yang kebingungan. Pipi Serafall memerah, dan ekpresi wajahnya yang malu-malu membuat laki-laki meleleh.

Tapi hal itu tidak berpengaruh bagi Naruto yang sekarang tengah mencoba mencerna ucapan-ucapan Serafall.

"Aku tidak ingin dia sedih jika nanti dia tau kalau aku memiliki _bayimu_ "

100% TING! TING! (#Gooaaaal!)

Dengan kalimat tadi Wajah Naruto langsung saja memerah, dan melompat kebelakang.

Serafall duduk bersipuh memainkan ujung rambut kanannya malu-malu.

"K-k-kamu salah paham Sera-tan, ini bukan seperti yang kamu pikirkan. Aku hanya—" saat Naruto ingin menjelaskan pada Serafall wajah Naruto mendadak pucat saat dia melihat ada wanita yang mengintip di balik pintu.

Wajahnya tidak terlalu jelas, Tapi yang dapat Naruto lihat adalah wanita itu memakai bando.

Sedangkan wanita yang ada di balik pintu itu menjadi panik.

"Heh! Ma-maaf sudah menggangguuuuu!" ucap wanita itu berlari pergi.

Naruto pundung di pojokan sambil membuat lingkaran dengan telunjuknya.

"Aku… tidak bisa keluar rumah lagi. Masa mudaku hancur, tidak ada masa depan, dimana aku akan meletakkan wajahku ini…" ucap Naruto frustasi.

Sedangkan Serafall duduk dengan tengan dan meminum tehnya seolah yang barusan tidak terjadi.

 **Bersama naruko**

Naruko sekarang tengah duduk di depan meja sambil menunggu kakaknya pulang, makanan di atas meja juga belum di sentuh sedikitpun.

Naruko melihat kearah jam sudah lewat dari pukul tujuh malam.

'Naruto nii-chan kok masih belum pulang ya?' batin Naruto khawatir.

Tiba-tiba suara perut Naruko berbunyi menandakan kalau perutnya sudah tidak sanggup menahan lapar lagi.

Naruko membungkus makan untuk Naruto dalam plastic agar tidak di ganggu serangga setelah itu dia makan sendiri tanpa Naruto.

'Kemana naruto nii-chan ya? Apa hari ini ada banyak pelanggan?' batin Naruko setelah membungkus makanan Naruto dengan plastic

'Aku harap tidak terjadi apa-apa dengannya'

"itadakimasu"

Narukopun mulai memakan makan malamnya dengan tenang.

 **Kembali bersama naruto**

"Haaaah~ ternyata pelanggan di sini lebih banyak dari pada yang aku kira" ujar Naruto yang sekarang tengah istirahat dan sudah mengenakan bajunya kembali.

"Ehehehe ini masih belum apa-apa pemuda-san" ucap wanita berambut coklat mengenakan bando rambut hitam dengan beberapa bunga-bunga yang menghiasi bandonya

Naruto melihat kearah wanita itu, langsun saja dia teringat dengan wanita yang mengintip kejadian tadi.

"Jadi hari ini masih terhitung sedikit pelanggannya dari pada hari biasanya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ya, tapi khusus hanya pada hari minggu atau hari libur lainnya pelanggan banyak berdatangan mengisi waktu luang mereka" jawabnya.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu cukup melelahkan ya, ahahaha. Oh ya perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto, aku bekerja paruh waktu di sini. Mohon bimbingannya" ucap Naruto baru ingat untuk memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Namaku Fueguchi Hinami, salam kenal Uzumaki-san"

"Ah tidak usah terlalu formal Hinami-san" ujar Naruto lembut.

"Tidak boleh seperti itu, ibuku bilang kalau aku harus sopan terhadap orang yang lebih tua" ucap Hinami.

"Tapi umur kita aku rasa sama" balas Naruto.

"K-kalau Uzumaki-san memaksa… bagaimana dengan Na-Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinami pura-pura gugup.

"…" Naruto terdiam saat mendengar suffix yang di gunakan Hinami barusan.

"Ada apa n-naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinami bingung dengan reaksi Naruto.

"A-ahaha tidak apa kok Hinami-san, tapi apa tidak bisa panggil dengan Naruto saja?"

"Apa tidak boleh aku memanggilmu seperti itu? Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinami dengan mata yang berkilau-kilau ( **pupy eyes** )

Tapi itu tidak berefek pada Naruto yang sudah kebal dengan mata itu.

"B-bagaimana dengan Naruto-san?" tawar Naruto lagi.

Hinami menghela nafas kasar lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga Naruto dan membisikkan sesuatu.

Wajah Naruto tiba-tiba pucat saat mendengar ucapan Hinami barusan.

Hinami menjauhkan wajahnya dari Naruto dan terkekeh melihat reaksi Naruto.

"Jadi apa boleh aku memanggilmu dengan Naruto-kun?…" Tanya Hinami sekali lagi.

"…Atau akan aku beritau rahasia kecil ini pada orang lainnya?"

"Hi-Hinami-chan itu hanya sebuah kecelakaan, sungguh itu tidak seperti yang kamu kira"

"Tidak seperti yang aku kira? Ne~? aku tidak menyangka Naruto-kun orangnya cabu –hmmphhh"

Naruto dengan cepat nemutup mulut Hinami dengan tangannya

"Aku mohon jangan bicarakan itu di depan umum, akan aku lakukan apa saja yang kamu mau Hinami-san" ucap Naruto membuat Hinami tersenyum evil di balik tangan Naruto yang menutup mulutnya.

Hinami mengangguk lalu Naruto melepaskan tangannya.

"Kalau begitu Naruto-kun juga tidak boleh memanggilku terlalu formal. Panggil aku honey" pinta Hinami berlebihan.

"A-ano t-tapi, itu… GHHH baiklah h-honey" ucap Naruto mengalihkan wajahnya malu.

Dia tidak melihat kalau Hinami memerah wajahnya.

"A-ah aku rasa aku sudah berlebihan, ehehe. Panggil aku dengan hinami-chan, Naruto-kun" pinta Hinami sekali lagi.

'Siaaaaal disini benar-benar rumahnya para iblis' batin Naruto menangis anime.

"Ah iya iya tentu saja H-Hinami-chan" mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan Hinami tertawa kecil melihat pekerja baru ini sangat lucu.

"Hehehe Naruto-kun benar-benar mudah di goda ya?" ujar Hinami melihat reaksi Naruto.

"Te-tentu saja tidak!" sangkah Naruto.

"Ara, lihat wajah Naruto-kun memerah" goda Hinami

"Sudahlah hinami, jangan menggodanya lagi" suara Serafall dari belakang Hinami membuatnya kaget dan tentunya Naruto juga.

"Se-Serafall-sama maaf saya hanya menyapa pekerja baru anda"

'Huh? Bukannya dia memanggil Serafall dengan suffix –sama?' batin Naruto merasa tidak adil.

"Tidak apa kok Hinami-chan" ujar Serafall lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto.

'A-aku rasa lebih baik aku tidak usah protes jika ingin pulang dengan selamat' batin Naruto takut.

"Naru-tan kerja bagus untuk hari pertamamu, terimakasih banyak untuk hari ini. Kamu boleh pulang" ucap Serafall.

"Ta-tapi masih banyak yang harus di kerjakan"

"Tidak apa-apa naruto-kun, biar kami yang menyelesaikannya. Naruto-kun pulanglah istirahat" ucap Hinami pada Naruto.

"Apa benar tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto sekali lagi, dan dibalas anggukan dari Hinami.

"Kalau begitu saya pamit dulu Sera-tan, dan terimakasih hinami-chan. Dah" pamit naruto langsung berlari pulang.

 **Pindah scene.**

Di apartemen Naruto dan Naruko.

CLEK

"Tadaima" ucap Naruto seraya membuka sepatunya. Tapi tidak ada jawaban dari dalam membuat Naruto penasaran.

Naruto berjalan keruang tengah, alangkah terkejutnya dia saat melihat Naruko yang tertidur di meja makan.

Naruto melihat kearah jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh.

'Maafkan aku Naruko' batin Naruto sedih.

Naruto berjalan kekamar menyiapkan futon untuk Naruko, setelah itu menggendong Naruko ke dalam meletakkannya di atas futonnya kemudian menyelimuti Naruko agar tidak masuk angin.

'Sekali lagi maafkan onii-chan mu ini ya, Naruko' batin Naruto lalu mengecup kening Naruko lembut. Lalu pergi keruang tengah.

Naruto melihat makan malam yang seharusnya dia makan bersama Naruko masih terletak manis di atas meja dengan sebuah catatan kecil.

 _Naruto nii-chan kenapa lama sekali pulangnya? Naruko kelaparan tau! Jadi maaf ya Naruto nii-chan Naruko makan duluan._

 _Makanan malam ini special Naruko buatkan untuk Naruto nii-chan…_

Narutomengalihkan perhatiannya pada ramen di atas meja

"Whah banyak sayurnya" ucap Naruto malas. Lalu kembali membaca kertas tadi.

 _Jangan sisakan sayurannya ya!_

 _Selamat menikmati naruto nii-chan_

 _Tertanda adikmu yang paling manis \^o^/_

Naruto tersenyum kecil saat membaca catatan kecil itu, dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah makan malam hari ini. Ramen dengan karya sendiri, lebih tepatnya ramen dengan resep yang di buat oleh ibunya kandungnya.

"Terimakasih Naruko. Itadakimasu"

 **Chapter 1 end**

Baiklah saya jelaskan satu kali lagi.

Ini bukan **re-make** tapi ini **FIX**.

Akan banyak bagian-bagian yang saya tambahkan di dalamnya dan ada bagian yang saya perbaiki karena tidak nyambung dengan cerita kedepannya.

\\][/

Balasan review yang chapter 9 dan pengumuman kemarin.

 **Untuk yang review lanjut.**

Saya akan terus melanjutkan cerita ini hingga selesai.

 **Untuk yang bertanya target chapter ini.**

Hmm? kalau bisa banyak yah chapternya.

Karena saya tidak tau pasti target chapternya saya harap kalian setia membaca.

 **Untuk yang member saran-saran.**

Terimakasih, saya sudah usahakan sebaik saya. Dan kali ini sudah saya tambahkan event menarik saat bersama Serafall :D

Saran kalian sudah saya tulis di memo saya atau sering kita ketahui dengan catatan kecil.

 **Untuk spirit of lighting.**

Maaf itu termasuk kesalah, akan saya perbaiki nanti.

 **Untuk macan ternak.**

Aman flashback akan saya ceritakan sampai akar-akarnya. Pertemuannya dengan Sona juga akan saya ceritakan dengan rinci.

 **Untuk NHL030**

Terimakasih, saya akan mengabaikan flame-flame yang ada.

Tapi tetap saja sakit membaca review seperti itu (ToT)

 **untuk yang bertanya endingnya.**

endingnya akan saya buat happy ending.

TAPIIII

saya ada rencana untuk membuat kalian menangis anime saat membacanya :D

dan bagian itu masih belum terungkap. harap sabar menunggu ;)

 **DAN UNTUK YANG MEMBERI SEMANGAT**

Arigato gozaimashita *bow*

watashi, gambarimasu! *lee and guy pose*

 **hikarinoyami logout!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Naruto" berbicara biasa

'Naruto' membantin/berbicara didalam hati/berpikir

" _Naruto"_ flashback

 **I'm not own Naruto shippuden character or high school dxd**

 **And I'm not own other character in my story**

 **Chapter sebelumnya**

' _Sekali lagi maafkan onii-chan mu ini ya, Naruko' batin Naruto lalu mengecup kening Naruko lembut. Lalu pergi keruang tengah._

 _Naruto melihat makan malam yang seharusnya dia makan bersama Naruko masih terletak manis di atas meja dengan sebuah catatan kecil._

 _Naruto nii-chan kenapa lama sekali pulangnya? Naruko kelaparan tau! Jadi maaf ya Naruto nii-chan Naruko makan duluan._

 _Makanan malam ini special Naruko buatkan untuk Naruto nii-chan…_

 _Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya pada ramen di atas meja_

" _Whah banyak sayurnya" ucap Naruto malas. Lalu kembali membaca kertas tadi._

 _Jangan sisakan sayurannya ya!_

 _Selamat menikmati naruto nii-chan_

 _Tertanda adikmu yang paling manis \^o^/_

 _Naruto tersenyum kecil saat membaca catatan kecil itu, dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah makan malam hari ini. Ramen dengan karya sendiri, lebih tepatnya ramen dengan resep yang di buat oleh ibunya kandungnya._

" _Terimakasih Naruko. Itadakimasu"_

()

Bersamamu sedikit lebih lama (FIX/diperbaiki)

()

Pair : naruto x single pair (Sona,Rias,Hinata,Naruko)

()

Story cerate by : hikarinoyami13

()

NO INCEST, NO HAREM

()

Genre : romance, hurt/comfort, drama

()

Rating for story : rating M (untuk beberapa alasan)

()

 **Chapter 02**

Sudah satu minggu semenjak Naruto bekerja di cafénya serafall, dan satu minggu itu pula Naruto sering pulang larut malam karena pekerjaannya.

Bersama Naruto

Sudah larut malam Naruto sekarang tengah dalam perjalan pulang ke apartemennya, berharap tidak membuat Naruko marah lagi padanya karena sering pulang larut malam.

Dia tidak ingin mengatakan pada adiknya jika dia mencari kerja tambahan hanya untuk membelikan adiknya itu sepatu baru untuk sekolah besok.

"KYAAAAAAA" Naruto mendengar suara teriakan dari gang sempit di depannya segera berlari kesana.

Saat Naruto sampai di sana dia melihat dua orang perempuan yang mengenakan barang-barang bagus dan mahal tengah di kelilingi oleh enam orang, dengan lima orang laki-laki dan salah satu dari mereka berbadan besar dan berotot dan satu orang wanita dengan pakayaian ala fucker.

"HEI! Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini" teriak Naruto membuat keenam orang itu mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada Naruto.

"Huh, hanya bocah. Kalian berdua urus dia" perintah laki-laki dengan tindik di mulut dan hidungnya dengan rambut jambrik.

"Siap boss" jawab mereka lalu berjalan kearah Naruto.

'Ini bahaya, mereka terlalu banyak. Kemungkinan menang hanya sedikit, di tambah jalan belakang sedang di tutup oleh tante berambut ungu itu' batin Naruto sedang memikirkan sebuah rencana.

'Tidak ada pilihan lain, satu-satunya cara adalah bertarung melawan mereka.' batin Naruto.

"Walaupun aku hanya bocah di mata kalian, jangan remehkan skill bertarungku" ucap Naruto.

"Jangan jadi sok hebat bocah, tidak siapapun yang dapat mengalahkan kami. Apa lagi kau hanya sendiri" ucap laki-laki berbadan besar sombong.

"Jika kau pergi dari sini dan tidak melaporkan pada polisi mungkin nyawamu akan terselamatkan" ujar laki-laki gendut pendek meremehkan Naruto. Naruto memasang posisi bertarungnya, membuat laki-laki berbadan besar di sana tersenyum maniak ingin bertarung.

Ketua mereka maju dan berhenti di depan anak buahnya.

"Apa kau tau apa itu rasa 'SAKIT'?" Tanyanya pada Naruto. Naruto diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan ketua mereka itu.

"Kalau begitu akan aku tunjukkan padamu apa itu rasanya SAKIT" lanjut ketua mereka lalu memberi perintah salah satu bawahannya untuk maju.

"Chikusudo. Maju" dengan perintah itu laki-laki dengan rambut di ikat ponytail berlari menyerang Naruto.

'Bagus mereka maju satu persatu' batin Naruto merasa lega.

Naruto menghindari setiap serangan dari Chikusudo dan menangkisnya dengan bagus.

Dan tanpa berlama-lama naruto menangkap tangan Chikusudo, menariknya kebelakang Naruto dan menendang pergelangan kakinya lalu memutar tangan Chikusudo.

Membuat Chikusudo berputar dan mendarat di tanah dengan keras.

DHUAAAK!

Naruto tidak ambil pusing dan segera menendang keras kepala Chikusudo membuatnya langsung terbaring tidak sadarkan diri.

Tanpa peduli dengan temannya ketua mereka menatap naruto dengan pandangan kagum karena dapat mengalahkan anggota mereka dengan lumayan mudah.

"Kau tidak buruk bocah. Kau bisa mengalahkan Chikusudo dengan cepat dan mudah, aku rasa aku akan menaikkan levelnya…" ucap ketua mereka membuat Naruto meningkatkan keseriusannya bertarung.

"Heh, boleh juga!" tantang Naruto.

"Ningendo, Jikudo, Gakido. Maju" ujar ketuanya.

Ketiga orang itu maju dan mulai menyerang Naruto.

'Ini aku rasa ini terlalu berat untuk level up…'

'…Bagaimana ini? Ini benar-benar di luar dugaanku' batin naruto cemas.

"Cih, baiklah kalau begitu. MAJU!" Naruto juga maju dan melancarkan serangan pada salah satu dari mereka bertiga, Dan dapat dihindari dengan mudah.

DHUUK

"Ugh" ringis naruto saat Gakido memukul pipinya, tidak tinggal diam Naruto melancarkan pukulan balasan.

Tapi belum sempat mencapai Gakido Naruto langsung menghindar saat Ningendo akan menendang perutnya.

'Kerja sama mereka sangat bagus. Pasti ada celah' batin Naruto memikirkan cara melancarkan serangan.

Naruto menarik nafas panjang dan merubah gaya bertarungnya, yang awalnya hanya kuda-kuda dasar dan sekarang dia meloncat-loncat kekanan dan kekiri.

Gerakan itu membuat semua orang di sana bertanya-tanya apa yang di lakukan oleh Naruto.

Tanpa beralama-lama Jikudo maju menyerang dengan kedua temanya menyusul dari belakang.

Naruto menghindari pukulan Jikudo kesamping melewatinya, tangan kanan Naruto mendorong Jikudo kekanan dan melancarkan pukulan pada Gakido memakai tangan kiri yang belum siap menerima serangan dadakan.

DHUAK

Saat naruto ingin memukulnya lagi Jikudo menyerang Naruto memakai kaki kirinya dan Ningendo memakai kaki kanannya untuk menendang perut Naruto.

Naruto tidak ingin terkena tendangan itu lalu menunduk membuat tendangan mereka malah mengenai Gakido.

Tidak hilang akal naruto langsung mendang kaki kanan jikudo membuatnya terbaring. Naruto melompat dan mendaratkan kakinya pada perut Jikudo. Membuatnya pingsan.

Tapi itu pilihan yang salah.

Ningendo melihat naruto lengah langsung saja menendang Naruto lagi.

Naruto yang sedang lengah terpaksa menerima tendangan itu membuatnya terlempar ke samping menabrak dinding gang.

Naruto menghapus darah di bibirnya dan berusaha bangkit. Dia melirik kearah dua wanita yang tengah melihat nya dengan tatapan khawatir.

'Haaa-ah seharusnya sekarang aku sudah di apartemen memakan tiga bungkus ramen' batin Naruto miris.

Ningendo mendekati Naruto dan mengecngkram rambut naruto membuat naruto meringis kesakitan. Ningendo tidak membuang waktu langsung saja dia memukul dan menendang tubuh Naruto.

PAAK!

"uuuMMmppppp" Tapi tidak dia sangka jika Naruto tiba-tiba memukul barang di balik celananya dengan lumayan keras, cukup untuk membuatnya tidak sanggup berdiri.

Semua yang ada disana tentunya sweatdrop melihat perlakuan Naruto.

Kecuali wanita berambut ungu yang kelihatannya tertawa melihat itu.

Naruto langsung saja memukul perut dan wajah ningendo dengan kuat membuat Ningendo terkapar di sana.

"Nagato ini membosankan. Apa aku juga boleh menendang bocah itu" ucap perempuan berambut ungu pada ketua mereka.

"Jika itu maumu, Konan" balasnya singkat, membuat wanita itu senang dan mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari kantongnya.

"Ehehe ini pasti akan menyenangkan" ucap konan ala psikopat dan mulai berjalan kearah Naruto.

Naruto mundur beberapa langkah. Dia benar-benar sudah kehabisan tenaga sekarang untuk bertarung.

'Perempuan ini berbahaya' batin Naruto takut.

Konan langsung menyerang Naruto dengan pisau di tangannya dengan lihai, membuat Naruto kewalahan di tambah dengan tenaganya yang sudah semakin menipis.

"Hei ayolah jangan hanya menghindar terus, aku ingin pisauku ini merasakan kulitmu yang lembut itu" ucapnya dengan senyuman menawan di wajahnya.

Naruto menelan air ludahnya bulat-bulat saat Konan menjilat pisaunya.

"KALIAN BERDUA LARI!" teriak Naruto pada kedua wanita yang sekarang sudah memiliki kemepatan untuk lari

"Tapi b-bagaimana dengan—" perempuan berambut kuning tidak bisa menyelesaikan perkataannya karena temannya menarik tangannya.

"Sudah ayo cepat lari Shion!" ucap perempuan berambut pink.

"T-tapi Sakura…"

"SUDAH CEPAT LARI!" teriak Naruto lagi, saat melihat laki-laki berbadan besar berlari kearah mereka, membuat wanita bernama Sakura itu pergi dari sana bersama temannya Shion.

"Shurado. Sudah biarkan saja" ucap Nagato santai.

"Ta-tapi boss"

"Aku lebih suka melihat wajah kesakitan laki-laki ini dari pada uang dari dua perempuan itu" ucap Nagato lalu berjalan kearah Naruto.

'Gawat dia sudah turun tangan'

"Apa kau ingin merasakan sakit?" Tanya Nagato

"…" naruto diam tidak menjawab, dia lebih memfokuskan menormalkan pernafasannya sekarang.

"Kalau begitu akan aku tunjukkan apa itu sakit padamu"

"Apa kau dan kedua temanmu akan bertarung denganku yang sudah memiliki sedikit tenaga ini? Heh sungguh memalukan" ejek Naruto pada Nagato.

"… Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan maju sendiri melawanmu" ucap Nagato langsung berlari kearah naruto.

Naruto siap-siap untuk menangkis dan menghindari serangan-serangan dari Nagato, tapi itu tidak seperti yang naruto perkirakan.

Nagato meloncat kesamping, yang di sana sudah ada Konan yang menunggu dengan posisi lutut di majukan dan kedua tangan di rapatkan di atas lutut untuk melempar Nagato keatas **(susah jelasinnya)**

Nagato mendaratkan kakinya di tangan Konan. Di saat yang bersamaan, Konan melempar Nagato tinggi dan Nagato meloncat keatas dan melakukan tendangan.

Naruto melihat gerakan itu memasang posisi bertehan dengan menyilangkan tangannya di atas kepala.

DHUAK!

Kaki Nagato dan tangan Naruto beradu dengan keras.

Nagato tidak tinggal diam, dia menggunakan kaki yang tersisa untuk melakukan gaya tolak kebelakang untuk menjauhi Naruto.

Dan Naruto melihat Nagato meloncat kebelakang langsung saja berlari kearahnya yang baru saja mendarat.

Naruto melayangkan pukulan ke arah wajah Nagato.

DEG DEG

Entah apa yang terjadi tapi wajah Naruto kelihatannya menahan sakit, dan pukulan Naruto melambat membuat Nagato dapat menghindarinya dengan mudah.

Tidak ingin menyiakan kesempatan Nagato menghindar ke samping dan menendang perut Naruto dengan tumitnya, lalu memukul punggung Naruto dengan sikunya membuat Naruto terbaring di sana.

"Rasa sakit ini, belum apa-apa" ucap Nagato singkat.

Dia menendang perut Naruto dengan kuat lalu menginjak kepala naruto.

Naruto yang sudah kehabisan tenaga tidak bisa melawan lagi.

'Hehehe tidak aku sangka akan berakhir seperti ini' batin Naruto miris.

Perlahan kesadarannya mulai menghilang.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara mobil polisi yang sedang menuju arah mereka.

"Kuso… Shurado, kau bawa Jikudo dan Gakido ke markas" perintah Nagato lalu mengangkat Ningendo pergi.

"Jangan biarkan mereka kabur!" teriak polisi yang baru datang dengan tiga rekannya dan juga dua perempuan yang naruto selamatkan tadi.

Dua polisi berlari mengejar Nagato dan yang lainnya sedangkan dua lagi mendekati tubuh Naruto yang tidak sadarkan diri bersama Sakura dan Shion.

Polisi memeriksa tubuh Naruto "syukurlah dia hanya pingsan" ucap polisi itu, lalu mencari kartu tanda pengenal di kantong Naruto.

'Uzumaki Naruto?' batin polisi itu.

"Cepat hubungi keluarganya" perintahnya pada anggotanya lalu membawa Naruto kerumah sakit.

 **Pindah scene**

Bersama Naruko

Naruko sekarang tertidur di ruang tengah di atas meja karena sedang menunggu Naruto pulang dari kerjanya.

KRIIING KRIIING! KRIIING KRIIING!

Ponsel Naruko berdering membuat Naruko terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Uuuummhh~ siapa sih yang menelfon malam-malam begini?" Tanya Naruko entah pada siapa.

'Hmm? Naruto nii-chan?' batin Naruko saat melihat nama kontak yang menelpon adalah Naruto.

Naruko langsung saja menjawab telpon dari kakak kesayangannya itu.

"Mosi mosi…"

"Maaf nona apakah anda adalah keluarganya saudara Uzumaki Naruto?" Tanya orang dari seberang telpon.

Naruko tentu saja kaget karena yang memegang ponsel Naruto adalah orang lain.

"I-iya saya adiknya tuan" jawab Naruko.

"Ah baiklah, Uzumaki-san. Kami dari pihak kepolisian, Tolong beritau pada tuan dan nyonya Uzumaki kalau anak mereka sekarang tengah di rawat di rumah sakit Kuoh"

Mata Naruko langsung melebar saat mendengar kakaknya di rumah sakit. Tanpa babibu lagi dia menutup sambungan telpon lalu mengambil jaket orangenya.

Naruko berlari menuju rumah sakit yang di katakan oleh polisi itu. Tanpa memikirkan jarak dari sana ke rumah sakit, dia tetap berlari.

Dia tidak sempat untuk memanggil taksi karena dia sekarang tidak membawa uang.

SKIP TIME

Dirumah sakit tepatnya di ruang perawatan Naruto.

Di sana hanya ada Naruto yang terbaring di ranjang tidak sadarkan diri.

Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto membuka matanya.

"Huh? Di-dimana aku?" Tanya Naruto lalu melihat sekelilingnya.

Naruto berusaha untuk duduk di kasur itu.

Tubuhnya terasa sakit dan berat, kakinya seperti mati rasa, dan tidak bisa di gerakkan. Setelah Naruto duduk dengan benar dia lalu melihat sekeliling.

"Ini?… di rumah sakit, ya?" Tanya Naruto entah pada siapa.

BLAAM!

Pandangan Naruto teralihkan kearah pintu yang dibuka dengan kasar.

"Naruko!" ucap Naruto kaget saat melihat Naruko yang mengenakan jaket orange nya.

Naruko berdiri di depan pintu dengan tubuh yang penuh keringat.

"Naruto… hosh, hosh… nii-chan" ucap Naruko terengah-engah.

Naruko berjalan mendekati Naruto.

Naruko tiba-tiba terjatuh dengan kaki yang bergetar hebat, membuat Naruto menjadi sangat khawatir.

"Naruko!" Naruto memaksa tubuhnya dan turun dari kasur.

Tapi karena tubuh Naruto yang masih belum pulih sempurna dia juga ikut terjatuh.

Naruko masih berusaha berdiri, tapi kakinya bergetar hebat. Serasa kakinya ingin terlepas kapan saja.

"Naruto… nii-chan"

"Tunggu di sana Naruko, onii-chan akan kesana" ucap Naruto yang tidak memikirkan dirinya sendiri, dia menyeret tubuhnya sendiri dengan tangannya mendekat kearah Naruko **(seperti suster ngesot)**.

Naruko mencoba menornalkan pernafasannya selama Naruto mendekatinya.

Saat dia tengah menormalkan nafasnya dia merasakan sebuah pelukan dari sang kakak.

Naruko membalas pelukan naruto erat "naruto nii-chan!" naruko menangis di pelukan naruto.

"Naruko tenanglah onii-chan tidak apa-ap—" ucapan Naruto tidak selesai saat Naruko berteriak padanya.

"BAKA! hiks…hiks… Hiks, hiks…" Naruto menjadi bungkam saat dia merasakan tubuh Naruko yang bergetar di pelukannya.

"Baka…hiks, baka… hiks,hiks ONII-CHAN NO BAKA… hiks, hiks…" ucap Naruko membuat Naruto tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, yang hanya bisa dia lakukan adalah memeluk erat adiknya ini untuk membuatnya tenang.

Beberapa menit kemudian Naruko sudah berhenti menangis dan melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir Naruko, aku sudah gagal menjadi onii-chan yang baik untukmu" ujar Naruto seraya menghapus air mata di pipi kanan Naruko.

Naruko memejamkan mata dan menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menggenggam tangan Naruto dipipinya itu.

'Tangan Naruto nii-chan, besar sekali ya' batin Naruko menggenggam tangan Naruto.

"Naruko juga minta maaf sudah membentak onii-chan seperti itu"

Naruto tersenyum melihat adiknya yang imut itu lalu mengelus rambut kuningnya gemas.

Naruto melihat adiknya ini tadi berkeringat dan kakinya bergetar, sudah jelas kalau adikknya ini habis berlari dari tempat yang jauh.

"Apa kamu bisa berdiri?" Tanya Naruto pada Naruko.

Naruko menggeleng lemah, kakinya benar-benar terasa sakit saat ini.

Dia bahkan tidak bisa menggerakkan kakinya sedikitpun.

Naruto memaksakan kakinya untuk bergerak. Walaupun bergerak juga kakinya, tapi kaki Naruto tidak sanggup untuk menahan beban tubuhnya.

Naruko melihat kakaknya khawatir, dari melihatnya saja dia tau kalau Naruto juga tidak bisa menggerakkan kakinya.

CLEK

Pintu terbuka untuk kedua kalinya, dan kali ini yang masuk adalah Sakura dan Shion.

Mereka berdua terkejut saat melihat Naruto dan perempuan yang tidak mereka kenal sedang berada di atas lantai.

"Ah kalian perempuan yang tadi ya? Bisa bantu aku adikku untuk berdiri?" ucap Naruto.

"U-un, tentu saja" ucap Sakura membantu Naruto duduk kembali di ranjangnya.

Sedangkan Shion membantu Naruko dan mendudukkannya di samping Naruto.

"Arigato, eto…? Perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto, dan ini adikku Naruko"

"Salam kenal… Apa kalian yang membawa Naruto nii-chan ke sini?" Tanya Naruko dan di balas anggukan dari Shion.

"…Terimakasih banyak karena sudah menyelamatkan Naruto nii-chan" ucap Naruko dan sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

Sakura dan Shion saling memandang lalu mengalihkan perhatian mereka lagi kearah Naruko.

"Kamu tidak perlu berterimakasih Naruko-san, karena Naruto-san yang sudah menolong kami. Seharusnya kami yang berterimakasih pada kakakmu" ucap Shion dan membungkukkan badannya di ikuti oleh Sakura di sampingnya.

"Maaf Naruko-san karena kami kakakmu jadi seperti ini" ucap Sakura merasa bersalah.

"tidak apa-apa Sakura-san yang penting sekarang Naruto nii-chan selamat" balas Naruko lembut.

CLEK

Semua melihat kearah pintu melihat siapa yang datang.

"Ah anda sudah sadar Uzumaki-san, biar saya periksa anda sebentar" ujar dokter yang masuk.

Beberapa menit kemudian dokter itu sudah selesai memeriksa keadaan tubuh Naruto.

"Keadaan tubuh anda sudah membaik Uzumaki-san, anda hanya perlu istirahat yang cukup agar pulih sepenuhnya" ujar dokter itu

"Be-berapa biayanya dok?" Tanya Naruto ragu-ragu.

"Tidak usah di pikirkan Naruto-san, kami sudah membayar semuanya" ucap sakura pada Naruto, membuat Naruto merasa lega.

"Terimakasih banyak Sakura-san, Shion-san" balas naruko senang.

"Un, Sama-sama" ucap sakura dan shion.

"Apa saya sudah bisa pulang dok?" Tanya Naruto karena dia tidak suka menginap di rumah sakit.

"Ya, anda sudah bisa pulang. Tapi pastikan anda istirahat yang cukup dan jangan memaksakan tubuh anda" ujar dokter itu.

"Baiklah terimakasih banyak dokter" ucap Naruto.

 **Pindah scene**

Di depan apartemen Naruto dan Naruko.

"Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak atas semuanya, jika bukan karena kalian aku tidak tau akan bagaimana jadinya aku di sana" ucap Naruto membungkukkan tubuhnya, di ikuti oleh Naruko di sampingnya.

"Tidak masalah Naruto-san, justru kami yang berhutang banyak kepadamu karena sudah menyelamatkan kami dari orang jahat itu" balas Shion juga membungkukkan sedikit badannya, dan juga Sakura.

"Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu Naruto-san, Naruko-san. Semoga kita bertemu lagi" ucap Shion lalu masuk kedalam mobil di ikuti oleh Sakura di belakangnya.

Naruto dan Naruko masih berdiri di sana sampai mobil yang dinaiki Shion dan Sakura tidak terlihat lagi.

"Hari sudah malam, ayo kita tidur Naruko" ucap Naruto.

"Hai" balas Naruko lalu mereka masuk keapartemen mereka.

SKIP TIME

Tidak terasa sudah akhir bulan maret. Besok Naruto dan Naruko sudah mulai masuk sekolah, dan bunga sakura sudah akan mulai tumbuh bermekaran dimana-mana.

Pagi hari yang cerah Naruto tengah sarapan pagi bersama Naruko.

Mereka makan dengan tenang tanpa ada pemicaraan. Naruko merasa suasana sekarang agak berbeda dari biasanya, entah mengapa kakaknya pagi ini tidak banyak bicara seperti biasa.

"Nee, Naruto nii-chan. Apa kita jadi pergi ke mall hari ini?" Tanya Naruko tiba-tiba.

"Ah ya onii-chan hampir lupa. Baiklah setelah sarapan nanti kita pergi ke mall" jawab Naruto.

"hai!"

Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto dan Naruko pergi berdua ke mall sesuai janji yang sudah Naruto buat.

 **Pindah scene**

Sekarang Naruto tengah berjalan berkeliling bersama Naruko di mall. Naruko sepertinya sangat bersemangat melihat-lihat sekeliling, banyak toko-toko yang menjual barang-barang bagus.

Setelah sekian lama berkeliling akhirnya Naruko berhenti di depan toko peralatan sekolah.

 **(A/N: di jepang beberapa tokoh untuk alat sekolah seperti seragam, tas, dan sepatu didesain/sponsor langsung dari sekolah yang bersangkutan)**

Mereka berdua masuk kedalam melihat-lihat.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu anak muda?" Tanya orang tua pemilik tokoh.

"Kami sedang mencari sepatu paman" ujar Naruto.

"Baiklah ikuti saya nak" Naruto dan Naruko mengikuti paman itu ke deretan peralatan sekolah untuk anak SMA.

"Silahkan lihat-lihat. Kami memiliki berbagai ukuran dan jenis sepatu di sini" ujar paman itu lalu kembali kemesin kasir.

"Nah Naruko… silahkan pilih yang kamu suka" dengan itu Naruko pergi melihat-lihat sedangkan Naruto masih berdiri di sana melihat Naruko dari jauh.

Tidak lama menunggu Naruko kembali dengan sepasang sepatu di tangannya.

"Ayo naruto nii-chan!" ajak Naruko menarik-narik tangan Naruto.

"Ehehe hai, hai" Naruto berjalan kekasir membayar semuanya.

Setelah mereka membayarnya mereka keluar dari tokoh itu.

"Terimakasih naruto nii-chan" ucap Naruko senang.

"Tidak perlu dipikirkan Naruko…"

Naruto dapat melihat di wajah Naruko yang murung sambil melirik kesana-sini kelihatannya masih ingin di mall jalan-jalan.

Naruto lalu melanjutkan ucapannya.

"…Yah, Selagi kita masih di sini apa kamu tidak mau melihat-lihat yang lainnya?" ajak Naruto.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Naruko ragu-ragu.

Dia tidak ingin merepotkan kakaknya. Dia tau kalau kakaknya pasti hanya mencoba menghiburnya saja dengan berkata seperti itu.

Naruto mengangguk mantap membalas ucapan Naruko.

"Tentu saja, Kebetulan onii-chan sedang punya banyak uang" ucap Naruto meyakinkan Naruko.

'onii-chan punya banyak uang' dengan kata itu dengan instan membuat sanyuman lebar menghiasi wajah Naruko.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin sekali mencoba es krim di sini! Ah tadi aku juga melihat ada tempat orang menjual crepe, aku dengar kalau crepe di sana sangat enak. Aku ingin sekali mencobanya" ucap Naruko semangat dan mengatakan hal-hal lainnya yang ingin dia coba.

Naruto tentu saja sweatdrop melihat tingkah adiknya ini.

'Aku harap dia bisa lebih menahan dirinya' batin Naruto menangis anime.

Naruto tersenyum kikuk saat melihat naruko yang sangat semangat hari ini

"Hm? Kenapa Naruto nii-chan senyum-senyum begitu?" Tanya Naruko penasaran.

"Hmm tidak ada apa-apa" ucap naruto mengelus kepala Naruko

"Ayo kita pergi…" Naruto menggantung kalimatnya seraya menggenggam tangan Naruko

"…kita akan bersenag-senang hari ini" lanjut Naruto dan berjalan menuruti kemana Naruko inginkan.

Dan sekarang Naruto dan Naruko menghabiskan hari ini dengan bersenang-senang.

SKIP TIME

 **Pindah scene**

Sore harinya Naruto dan Naruko sekarang tengah duduk di bangku taman beristirahat.

"Haaaah lelahnya" ucap Naruto seraya menyandarkan punggungnya bangku taman itu.

"Hehehe hari ini menyenangkan ya" ujar Naruko sambil melihat matahari sore yang mulai terbenam.

"Arigato ne, naruto nii-chan. Hontou ni arigato" ucap Naruko membuat Naruto melirik kearah adiknya, terlihat Naruko sekarang tersenyum kearahnya. Naruto sangat senang melihat senyum itu selalu melekat di wajah cantiknya.

"Hn, doitashimashite ore no kawaii imouto yo **(adikku yang manis/imut)** " Naruto mengelus kepala Naruko diiringi senyum lima jarinya.

Naruko benar-benar suka di perlakukan seperti ini oleh kakaknya. Dia bahkan tidak peduli jika di bilang brocon oleh orang, asalkan dia selalu bersama kakak tercintanya ini.

Setelah merasa cukup istirahatnya Naruto berdiri dari tempat duduk.

"…Ayo kita pulang, Naruko" ujar naruto lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Naruko.

Naruko menyambut tangan naruto dengan senang hati lalu berjalan pulang berdua sambil berpegangan tangan.

Selama di perjalanan Naruko melirik kearah Naruto.

'Ini adalah salah satu alasan kenapa aku betah bersamanya…' batin Naruko.

Naruto merasa Naruko melihatnya dia juga melihat kearah Naruko dan tersenyum kearahnya.

Naruko juga ikut tersenyum dan mereka berdua kembali memfokuskan perhatian mereka pada jalan.

'Dan ini adalah salah satu alasan aku akan mengikutinya kemanapun dia pergi' lanjut Naruko membatin.

Keesokan harinya.

"Naruto nii-chan! Ayo cepat bangun nanti kita terlambat keacara pembukaan" ucap Naruko membangunkan Naruto.

"Uuumm~? hai hai lima menit lagi Naruko" ucap Naruto yang masih setengah tidur.

"Tidak ada lima lima menit lagi baka onii-chan. Cepat, cepat, cepat" Naruko menarik tangan kakaknya membuat posisi Naruto sekarang menjadi duduk dengan mata yang masih tertutup.

"Aaa ah hai hai" jawab Naruto malas lalu pergi mandi.

Naruko sekarang tengah duduk di ruang tengah menunggu Naruto. Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto keluar dari kamar dengan mengenakan seragam Kuoh senior high school.

Naruto duduk di depan Naruko dan baru saja berniat langsung makan, dia melihat kearah sarapan paginya Naruko yang bisa di bilang sedikit, tapi dia tidak ambil pusing dan mengambil sumpitnya.

Tapi ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya saat dia melihat penampilan naruko yang mengenakan seragam Kuohnya.

Tapi yang menarik perhatian Naruto bukan penampilan Naruko, tapi perhatian Naruto terfokus pada dada Naruko yang kelihatannya menyesakkan.

"N-Naruko kenapa bajumu bisa jadi sempit seperti itu? Bukankah terakhir kali kita memesannya sudah pas dengan postur tubuhmu? Apa kita harus mengukur ulang lagi baju untukmu?" Tanya Naruto beruntun.

Wajah naruko terlihat memerah saat ditanya oleh kakaknya seperti itu.

"K-kenapa yaa? aku juga tidak tau, Aha-ahahaha. Ah, ayo kita mulai makan naruto nii-chan nanti kita terlambat" elak naruko karena malu saat kakaknya itu melihat tubuhnya bertambah berat.

'Padahal kemarin aku tidak makan terlalu banyak' batin Naruko menangis sambil mengingat apa saja yang dia makan kemarin di mall.

'Mungkin makan kemarin terlalu banyak kalori' lanjutnya.

Naruto tidak ambil pusing lalu mulai makan.

"itadakimasu" ucap naruto dan naruko bersama.

Naruko melihat sarapannya agak was-was, Lalu dia mencubit-cubit pinggangnya.

"Hmm? ada apa dengan pinggangmu Naruko?" Tanya Naruto membuat Naruko menjadi salah tingkah.

"E-eh? ah tidak ada a-apa-apa kok?" ucap Naruko melambaikan tangan di depan wajahnya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Un, tenang saja bukan _masalah yang besar_ kok" ucap Naruko.

Naruto mengangguk lalu kembali melanjutkan makannya.

Naruko menghela nafas lalu juga melanjutkan makannya bersama Naruto.

'Meskipun aku bilang bukan masalah besar…' Naruko lalu melihat keperutnya.

'Aku rasa aku harus diet lagi' batin Naruko sekali lagi menangis.

 **Pindah scene**

Di depan pintu gerbang Kuoh High school yang dulunya khusus wanita dan sekarang menjadi sekolah campuran dengan perbandingan siswa laki-laki dan perempuan hanya 7 :3.

Banyak laki-laki ingin masuk sekolah ini karena sekolah ini memiliki banyak wanita-wanita berkelas dan cantik.

Akan tetapi untuk sekarang hanya ada beberapa laki-laki beruntung yang dapat masuk kedalam sekolah ini.

Awal bulan april bunga sakura bermekaran dan hari acara penerimaan murid baru di Kuoh high school sebentar lagi akan dimulai.

Bersama Naruto dan Naruko

"Cepat Naruto nii-chan gerbangnya akan ditutup!" teriak Naruko yang sudah berada didepan gerbang Kuoh.

Sedangkan Naruto menatap malas adiknya itu, dia benar-benar tidak ingin berlari-lari di hari pertamanya ini.

Tapi mau bagamana lagi, ini semua salahnya karena bangun terlambat.

Naruto sudah sampai di dekat Naruko. Naruto ingin menormalkan nafasnya, tapi Naruko langsung menarik tangannya masuk kedalam.

"Ayo Naruto nii-chan kita langsung masuk" ucap Naruko menyeret Naruto masuk ke aula acara penerimaan murid baru.

Naruto dan Naruko datang tepat waktu, dan acara baru saja akan di mulai.

Naruto dan naruko duduk di kursi yang sudah di sediakan lalu acara dimulai.

"Acara pertama kata sambutan dari kepala sekolah" dengan itu kepala sekolah memasuki aula yang sudah di sediakan.

Kepala sekolah memiliki rambut kuning panjang dengan tanda belah ketupan di dahinya, dan dada yang besar membuat murid mata laki-laki di sana melotot tanpa berkedip. Tak terkecuali naruto, tapi naruko dengan sigap menutup mata naruto dengan tangannya.

"Selamat datang di Kuoh high school… saya adalah kepala sekolah di sini. Awalnya sekolah ini khusus perempuan, karena ada perubahan dan permintaan dari pemerintah kami mengubahnya menjadi sekolah campuran seperti sekolah biasa lainnya, dan…" kepala sekolah itu memantau wajah-wajah murid baru di sekolahnya.

Saat dia melihat murid laki-laki yang kelihatannya tidak bisa berkedip muncul perempatan di dahinya. Tapi matanya terhenti saat melihat ada murid laki-laki yang matanya di tutupi dengan tangan oleh perempuan disampingnya.

KRETEK

KRETEK

Laki-laki di sana menelan ludah mereka saat mendengan suara patahan dari tangan kepala sekolah yang sepertinya sudah lama tidak memukul orang.

"… Dan tentu walau sekarang sekolah kami menjadi sekolah campuran, bukan berarti peraturan di sini juga berubah. Di sini kami mempunyai perlindungan untuk wanita, jika laki-laki berani menyentuh dan melecehkan wanita di sini, maka jangan segan-segan untuk melapor dengan guru. Apa sudah jelas? Laki-laki!" ucap kepala sekolah tegas lalu meninggalkan aula.

Naruko melihat kepala sekolah meninggalkan aula langsung melepaskan tangannya dari mata Naruto.

"Baiklah acara selanjutnya kata sambutan dari ketua osis" ucap pembawa acara.

Lalu orang yang dimaksud berdiri dari kursinya, dan kebetulan kursinya berada di belakang Naruko.

Naruto dan Naruko melihat kebelakang siapa ketua osis mereka.

Naruko memandang kagum dengan ketua osis mereka.

Sedangkan Naruto saat melihat siapa ketua osis di sekolah mereka hanya membuang wajahnya dari ketua osis itu. Tentunya tindakan Naruto di sadari oleh ketua osis itu karena Naruto di depannya.

Ketua osis itu menundukkan kepalanya, maju kedepan lalu menyampaikan ucapan sambutannya pada siswa-siswa baru di aula tersebut.

SKIP

"Acara selanjutnya pesan-pesan dari perwakilan murid baru… Sona Sitri silahkan maju kedepan" ucap pembawa acara.

Sona berdiri dari tempat duduknya yang terletak di depan arah 30 derajat ke kiri, sekitar dua meter dari Naruto.

"Ne Naruto nii-chan bukankah itu Sona-chan? Aku tidak menyangka kalau kita akan satu sekolah dengannya" ujar Naruko saat melihat Sona maju kedepan.

"Un, aku juga tidak menyangka kalau kita akan satu sekolah dengannya" balas Naruto.

"Tapi kenapa dia di sini ya? Bukannya dia mendapat biayasiswa di Konoha senior high school?"

Tanya Naruko penasaran.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak tau.

"Padahal itu sekolah yang di impi-impikan oleh orang lain" ucap Naruko lirih.

Ketua osis berjalan kembali ketempat duduknya. Naruko tersenyum kearah ketua osis itu dan di balas senyuman pula dari ketua osis.

Dia sempat melirik kearah Naruto, tapi Naruto membuang wajah dari dirinya.

Untuk kedua kalinya ketua osis itu sedikit menundukkan kepalanya lalu pergi ke tempat duduknya.

Sona sudah sampai di aula dan mulai mengatakan pesan-pesannya.

SKIP saja ya.

Setelah acara selesai para murid pergi keluar dari gedung acara. Ada yang pulang, ada yang keliling sekolah, dan ada juga saling berkenalan.

Tapi yang paling utama saat penerimaan murid adalah CLUB.

YA! Banyak club yang mendirikan stand di dekat gedung-gedung sekolah. Dan ada juga satu atau dua siswa/I yang berkeliling membawa poster-poster club mereka.

Bersama Naruto dan Naruko.

Naruto dan Naruko sekarang tengah melihat-lihat sekolah baru mereka berdua. Fasilitas di sini juga tidak kalah dari fasilitas sekolah terkenal lainnya, kenapa? Karena di sekolah ini memiliki banyak sponsor dari orang tua murid yang kaya-kaya, dan kenyataan itu baru naruto sadari saat melihat sikap, gaya bicara dan cara duduk senpainya saat di acara pembukaan.

Dan beberpa orang yang dia kenal yang termasuk anak orang kaya.

Bebrapa menit kemudian setelah melihat-lihat Naruto dan Naruko tengah duduk di bangku taman sekolah.

"Naruto-san! Naruko-san!" Naruto dan Naruko melihat kearah sumber suara yang memanggil mereka.

"Shion-san—ah maksudku Shion-senpai, Sakura-senpai"

"Kami berdua tidak menyangka jika kalian sekolah di sini juga" ujar Naruto pada Shion.

"Seharusnya kami yang bilang seperti itu, kami benar-benar tidak mengira kita akan satu sekolah seperti ini" ucap Sakura lalu melihat Naruto dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

"K-kenapa melihatku begitu?" Tanya Naruto merasa risih dengan tatapan Sakura.

"Berapa umurmu Naruto?" Tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

"A-a-a-apa maksud dari pertanyaanmu itu sakura-senpai!" Tanya Naruto balik dengan wajah yang memerah malu.

"Naruto nii-chan sebenarnya meninggalkan sekolahnya dua tahun, dan sekarang dia baru melanjutkan sekolahnya" ucap Naruko sedih.

Mendengar jawaban itu mata Sakura dan Shion berkedip beberapa kali

"Itu berarti dia lebih tua dari kita Sakura" ujar Shion.

Sakura lalu menggenggam bahu kanan Naruto sedangkan Shion sebelah kirinya.

"Salam kenal… SENPAI" ucap Sakura dan Shion dengan senyum mengejek dan memberikan jempol mereka pada Naruto.

"HEI! Apa-apaan itu!" ucap Naruto kesal.

"Ahahaha" Sakura, Shion, Naruko tertawa melihat tingkah Naruto.

Mereka tidak sadar kalau tidak jauh dari mereka dari di taman itu juga ada empat orang perempuan yang tengah duduk di bawah pohon rindang.

"Jadi apa kalian sudah memutuskan untuk masuk club mana?" Tanya perempuan berambut merah merah panjang dengan mata hijau.

"Nee, kau sedang melihat apa Sona?" Tanya perempuan itu kesal saat mendapati Sona tengah melihat kearah lain.

Sona tidak menjawab lalu melanjutkan membaca buku saku kecilnya. Perempuan yang tidak mendapat jawaban itu melihat kearah yang Sona lihat barusan.

"Siapa laki-laki itu? Kelihatannya dekat sekali dengan kakak kelas itu" Tanya perempuan itu lagi.

"Ara ara, apa Sona tertarik dengan laki-laki itu?" Tanya teman lainnya dengan rambut hitam panjang yang di ikat poni tail.

"…" Sona diam tidak menjawab dan tidak memperdulikan ucapan kedua temannya itu.

"tidak aku sangka Sona yang terkesan dingin dan cuek ini ternyata sudah jatuh cinta dengan laki-laki yang baru saja dia kenal" ucap perempuan berambut merah.

"Ara ara benarkah? Aku kira Sona itu seorang _yuri_ " ucap perempuan berambut hitam.

TWICH

Dengan ucapan itu sukses membuat perempatan di kepala Sona muncul.

"Sona itu bukan hanya seorang yuri… dia itu juga seorang tsundere level tertinggi"

TWICH TWICH

Perempatan di kepala Sona bertambah saat kedua temannya itu mengejeknya. Sedangkan perempuan berambut merah dan hitam sekarang tengah tersenyum licik di belakang Sona.

"Ara ara, sungguh berita yang mengejutkan" tambah perempuan berambut hitam menambah panas suasana.

"Bisa anda hentikan itu Rias-sama, Akeno-sama. Anda membuat Sona-sama tidak nyaman" tegur perempuan berambut hitam berkacamata yang sedari tadi diam mendengarkan mereka.

"Heee kau tidak seru Tsubaki-chan, apa kau tidak penasaran?" ucap Akeno.

Tsubaki menaikkan sebelah alis matanya tidak mengerti maksud dari ucapan Akeno.

"Majikanmu ini tidak pernah sekalipun bercerta tentang laki-laki yang dia suka" tambah rias menunjuk-nujuk pipi Sona.

Tsubaki menjadi diam saat mendengar penuturan dari Rias barusan memang benar adanya.

Sudah lama Sona menjadi majikannya tapi dia tidak pernah mendengar Sona bercerita tentang laki-laki padanya atau siapapun.

Sona melihat Tsubaki menjadi diam ingin pergi dari sini, tapi bahunya langsung di tahan oleh Rias dan Akeno menahan tangannya saat dia baru ingin berdiri.

"Kau mau KE-MA-NA Sona?" Tanya Rias dengan senyuman menawan.

Sona sweatdrop saat melihat senyuman Rias yang menurutnya menyebalkan lalu dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Tsubaki meminta bantuan.

Saat Sona melihat kearah Tsubaki, Tsubaki langsung membuang mukanya pura-pura tidak melihat.

'Awas saja kau nanti Tsubaki!' kutuk Sona dalam hatinya.

"Nee Sona siapa laki-laki itu?" Tanya Rias sekali lagi.

Sona memperbaiki letak kacamatanya lalu melihat kearah Naruto lagi.

"Namanya Uzumaki Naruto, dia hanya pekerja paruh waktu di café onee-sama. Aku bertemu dengannya saat aku berkunjung kecafe onee-sama, dan aku tidak tertarik dengannya. Aku hanya tidak menyangka kalau dia juga bersekolah disini" jawab Sona menjelaskan semuanya agar temannya itu tidak penasaran lagi.

Rias mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Naruto yang sedang asik ngobrol dengan kakak kelas di sini.

"Dia lumayan tampan menurutku" komen Rias mengungkapkan pikirannya.

"Ara ara, apa kau tertarik dengannya Rias?" Tanya Akeno.

"Sona bilang dia bekerja paruh waktu. Itu berarti dia hanya anak miskin, mana mungkin orang sepertiku tertarik dengan anak miskin sepertinya" ucap Rias sombong.

Sona entah kenapa dia merasa marah saat rias berkata seperti itu tentang Naruto.

Walaupun begitu, Sona bisa dengan baik menyembunyikan ekpresinya dari semua orang.

Sedangkan Tsubaki hanya melihat reaksi Sona saat Rias berkata seperti itu. Tsubaki sudah lama menjadi bawahannya Sona, dia pasti tau persis seperti apa Sona itu.

Tapi kali ini, dia benar-benar tidak bisa menebak ekpresi Sona. Sona yang focus dengan buku saku kecilnya, dengan pandangan datar seperti biasanya.

Tsubaki melihat kearah rombongan Naruto yang tengah tertawa sekarang.

Dan akhirnya Tsubaki mengingat sesuatu yang penting.

"Sona-sama bukannya murid di sini tidak di perbolehkan kerja paruh waktu?" bisik Tsubaki pada Sona.

Sona mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Tsubaki

"Murid di sekolah ini di tidak di perbolehkan kerja paruh waktu, alasannya adalah agar murid di sekolah ini lebih focus dengan belajar mereka dari pada mencari uang. Dan jika sampai pihak osis mengetahui kalau dia kerja paruh waktu, mungkin saja…"

Sona menggangtung kalimatnya melirik kearah Rias dan Akeno yang sepertinya sedang membicarakan hal lain.

"Dia akan di beri hukuman?" lanjut Tsubaki, sona memperbaiki letak kacamatanya sambil menganggung.

"Dan yang lebih buruknya lagi dia akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Itu adalah salah satu peraturan mutlak di sekolah ini" ucap Sona.

'Aku harap dia tidak bertindak ceroboh' batin Sona khawatir.

Kembali ketempat Naruto dan Naruko.

"Jadi apa kalian sudah memutuskan untuk ikut club mana?" Tanya Sakura pada Naruto dan Naruko.

"Kalau aku masih ingin melihat-lihat terlebih dahulu. Aku sudah banyak di beri poster dan tawaran untuk masuk club-club yang ada di sini… tapi aku belum menentukan akan masuk yang mana" ucap Naruko sambil melihat kearah stand yang banyak membujuk siswa dan siswi baru untuk masuk club.

"Kalau kamu Naruto?" Tanya Sakura.

Naruto melipat tangannya di balik kepalanya.

"Aku rasa aku tidak ikut kegiatan club, itu merepotkan. Aku bahkan tidak mendapat tawaran atau poster satupun dari mereka" ucap Naruto malas.

"Makanya jangan memasang wajah menyeramkanmu itu pada orang yang ingin menawarimu" ucap Sakura menegur Naruto.

Naruto memeasang wajah malas lalu menatap Sakura tepat di matanya, dan Sakura membalas Naruto dengan menatap Naruto tepat di matanya.

"A-ah ngomong-ngomong Apa kalian sudah melihat kelas kalian?" Tanya Shion memecah ketegangan.

"Ya, sayangnya aku dan Naruko tidak satu kelas. Naruko berada di kelas 1-A" ucap Naruto membuang wajahnya kearah lain.

"Wah kamu hebat Naruko. Lalu Naruto di kelas mana?" Tanya Shion penasaran.

"N-Naruto nii-chan di kelas 1-E" Shion tersentak saat mendengar kalau Naruto berada di kelas terakhir atau sering di sebut kelas terbawah.

"Jadi begitu ya?" ucap Shion lirih.

"Sudahlah Shion-senpai tidak usah dipikirkan. Kalau begitu kami pamit pulang dulu Shion-senpai, Sakura-senpai. Mata ashita" ucap Naruto.

"Ya mata ashita Naruto, Naruko-chan" balas Sakura dan Shion.

Naruto dan Naruko berjalan meninggalkan sekolah, tapi saat sudah keluar dari gerbang Naruto menghentikan langkahnya lalu melihat jam di ponselnya.

"Nee Naruko, ayo kita makan ramen di kedai teuchi jii-san" tawar Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku juga sudah lama tidak mampir kesana" ucap Naruko.

 **Pindah scene**

Naruto dan Naruko sekarang sudah sampai di depan kedai langsung saja masuk kedalam.

"Selamat datang… ah rupanya Naruto-kun dan Naruko-chan, sudah lama tidak mampir Naruko-chan. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Ayame.

"Baik-baik saja Ayame nee-chan, omong-ngomong di mana Teuchi jii-san?"

"Oh dia tadi sedang kepasar membeli bahan makanan, sebentar lagi juga dia pulang" ucap Ayame.

"Tadaima Ayame"

"Okaeri otou-san, ada Naruto dan Naruko berkunjung"

"Ah Naruko ya, hisashiburi Naruko-chan. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Teuchi.

"Hai hisashiburi Teuchi jii-san, kabarku baik-baik saja" balas Naruko.

"Syukurlah, jadi kalian mau pesan apa?"

"Kalau aku pesan miso ramen, dan Naruto nii-chan pesan apa?" Tanya Naruko.

"Sudah pasti… ramen special jumbo dengan banyak narutonya!" ucap Naruto semangat.

"Ok pesanan kalian akan segera datang!" lalu Teuchi pergi kedapur membuat ramen.

Tidak menunggu lama pesanan Naruto dan Naruko sudah selesai.

"Silahkan di nikmati" ucap Ayame meletakkan ramennya di atas meja.

"Itadakimasu"

SKIP TIME

Setelah Naruto dan Naruko selesai makan mereka pamit pulang.

"Naruko tunggu sebentar ada yang harus aku bicarakan dengan Teuchi jii-san" ucap Naruto lalu masuk kembali.

"Jii-san!"

"Ada apa naruto? Apa ada barang yang tertinggal?" Tanya Teuchi.

"Tidak ada, tapi ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu jii-san. Ini tentang pekerjaanku di sini… bagaimana bilangnya ya?"

"Hmm? Aku mengerti kau tidak bisa lagi datang dengan jadwal biasanya membantu Ayame dan hanya bisa datang setelah pulang sekolah?" Tebak Teuchi.

"A-ah iya sebenarnya begitu, karena sekarang kami sudah mulai sekolah mungkin aku akan sibuk dengan kegiatan sekolah" ucap Naruto menjelaskan lebih rinci.

Teuchi menepuk pundak Naruto seraya tersenyum.

"tidak apa-apa fokuslah dengan sekolahmu Naruto"

"Terimakasih banyak sudah mau mengerti Teuchi jii-san, sepulang sekolah aku akan datang membantu Ayame nee-chan di kedai!" ucap Naruto semangat.

"Yaa itu baru semangat!"

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu Teuchi jii-san"

"Hati-hati di jalan" ucap Ayame.

Ayame dan teuchi berdiri di luar melihat Naruto dan Naruko pulang.

"Kapan-kapan datang lagi ya Naruko" teriak Ayame sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Ya!" Naruko melambaikan tangannya juga.

Dan hari pertama di sekolah akan di mulai besok pagi.

…( T )…

…()…

…( B )…

…()…

…( C )…

 **Chapter 02 FIX end**

Chapter ini gabungan antara chapter 3 dan 4 kemarin yang saya buat, tapi ada **beberapa** **tambahan** dan **perbaikan** saya buat.

Terimakasih atas saran-sarannya, saya sudah memperbaiki semuanya dengan benar pada chapter ini.

 **Balas review.**

Terimakasih… saya sudah usahakan akan ada humor di dalam cerita ini.

Tapi humor tidak akan ada setiap chapter, mereka akan ada di saat-saat tertentu saja.

 **Untuk yang bilang sekarang lebih bagus dari sebelunya.**

Saya ucapkan terimakasih banyak minna.

 **Untuk yang belum tau jadwal up saya.**

Saya akan update chapternya pada hari minggu. Jika hari minggu tidak update, kemungkinan akan hari senin. Jika senin tidak update berarti minggu depan.

Karena saya hanya akan update di antara hari minggu dan senin.

 **Untuk yang bertanya soal Naruko.**

Saya kasih bocoran, mereka tidak akan menjadi **incest.**

 **Untuk endingnya.**

Saya perjelaskan lagi, endingnya akan **happy** ending.

Tapi masa lalu dan perjalan hidupnya akan menjadi **sad**.

 **Yang bertanya kenapa cerita ini di bikin ulang.**

Cerita ini bisa di bilang **re-make** , atau bisa di sebut **fixed**. Atau bahasa indonesianya di **perbaiki** ulang dari awal.

 **Dan khusus untuk SYLVATHEIN**

Terimakasih atas sarannya, sudah saya rubah di dalam chapter kali ini.

Tentu saja saya ingan dengan anda, anda sudah memperbaiki cara menulis saya tentang huruf capital di awal "…"

Kali ini terimakasih sudah mengoreksinya lagi.

 **UNTUK SEMUANYA…**

Saya berikan keempat jempol saya untuk anda karena sudah bersedia review, fav, ada juga yang follow dan mau membaca cerita saya.

 **Untuk yang tidak punya akun**

Saran saya jika bisa buatlah 1 akun untuk kalian, itu bermanfaat untuk menyimpan cerita-cerita yang ingin kalian baca kelanjutannya.

 **Jaa sampai di sini saja cerita chapter 2 versi fix nya.**

Bagi yang baca sebelumnya pasti tau seperti apa certia saya pada chapter inikan (T_T)

Saya ucapkan terimakasih banyak pada reader yang terhormat sekalian. *bow*

 **Ah satu lagi**

Untuk poting siapa yang akan saya ceritakan lebih dulu masih berlanjut lho.

Untuk sekarang Rias dan Sona memiliki 3 suara.

Naruko 1 suara

Hinata 0

Silahkan baca-baca dulu dan pilih siapa yang ingin kalian saya ceritakan terlebih dahulu cerita cinta mereka.

 **Untuk yang belum tau maksud yang di atas**

Saya membuat cerita ini memiliki 4 wanita pilihan.

Dan setiap wanita akan saya buat kisah cinta mereka bersama Naruto.

Berbeda pairnya, maka akan berbeda jalan ceritanya.

Jika kalian tidak tau **AMAGAMI** **SS** , makan ini sama dengan **SEIREN.**

Jika kalian tau kedua anime itu, maka kalian tau maksud dari penjelasan saya barusan.

 **Untuk semuanya. Have a good day**

 **Saya hikarinoyami logout.**


	3. Chapter 3

Bersamamu sedikit lebih lama (FIX/diperbaiki)

()

Pair : naruto x single pair (Sona,Rias,Hinata,Naruko)

()

Story cerate by : hikarinoyami13

()

NO INCEST, NO HAREM

()

Genre : romance, hurt/comfort, drama

()

Rating for story : rating M (untuk beberapa alasan)

"Naruto" berbicara biasa

'Naruto' membantin/berbicara didalam hati/berpikir

" _Naruto"_ flashback

 **I'm not own Naruto shippuden character or high school dxd**

 **And I'm not own other character in my story**

 **Chapter sebelumnya**

" _tidak apa-apa fokuslah dengan sekolahmu Naruto"_

" _T_ _erimakasih banyak sudah mau mengerti Teuchi jii-san, sepulang sekolah aku akan datang membantu Ayame nee-chan di kedai!" ucap Naruto semangat._

" _Y_ _aa itu baru semangat!_ _"_

" _K_ _alau begitu aku pulang dulu Teuchi jii-san"_

" _H_ _ati-hati di jalan" ucap Ayame._

 _Ayame dan teuchi berdiri di luar melihat Naruto dan Naruko pulang._

" _K_ _apan-kapan datang lagi ya Naruko" teriak Ayame sambil melambaikan tangannya._

" _Y_ _a!" Naruko melambaikan tangannya juga._

 _Dan hari pertama di sekolah akan di mulai besok pagi_ _._

 **Chapter 03 : acr II School Day**

"Naruto nii-chan ayo cepat" teriak Naruko di depan apartemen.

"Hoaaam iya iya onii-chan datang" ucap Naruto mengunci pintu apartemen mereka.

"Mou~ sekarang kita sudah SMA lho. Jangan bangun terlambat lagi. Kalau berangkat seperti ini terus nanti kita akan terlambat terus gara-gara Naruto nii-chan…" gerutu Naruko kesal lalu berjalan terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Naruto.

"…" Naruto mendengar ucapan Naruko barusan hanya diam.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya terlihat Naruto sekarang tersenyum gentir saat mengingat perkataan Naruko barusan.

'Mungkin aku hanya akan menyusahkannya saja?' batin Naruto sedih.

Naruto memandang kearah langit yang mendung.

'Sepertinya hari ini akan hujan'. Batin Naruto berlari menyusul Naruko.

 **Pindah scene**

Naruto dan Naruko sekarang sudah di dalam sekolah, lebih tepatnya di depan loker sepatu **(kalian pasti taukan loker sepatu saat masuk gedung sekolah)**

"Aku masuk dulu Naruto nii-chan" ucap Naruko saat selesai memasang sepatunya.

"Un, nanti istirahat onii-chan menjeputmu kekela—"

"Ah tidak usah Naruto nii-chan, kita bertemu di atap saja. Dah" ucap Naruko memotong ucapan Naruto barusan lalu pergi menuju kelasnya.

"Akan aku bawakan makanan!" teriak Naruto dan dibalas lambaiian dari Naruko.

Naruto melihat adiknya itu pergi meninggalkannya sendiri di sana.

Naruto tersenyum sedih melihat adiknya pergi meninggalkannya.

'Dia bukan lagi anak kecil' batin Naruto.

KRIIIIIING!

Naruto tidak terlalu memikirkannya, dia segera memasang sepatunya lalu pergi menuju kelasnya saat dia mendengar bel sudah berbunyi.

Naruto berlari menelusuri koridor yang sudah sepi karena semua murid sudah masuk kedalam kelas.

BRUUK!

Tapi tidak di sangka saat persimpangan Naruto menabrak seseorang yang juga berlari sepertinya.

"Itteee… Hei jangan berlari-lari di koridor baka!" ucap perempuan itu marah.

"Haah!? Apa kau bilang? Kau juga berlari di koridor tau!" balas Naruto tidak terima.

"Tapi kalau berlari lihat-lihat juga kalau ada orang!"

"Apa kau bilang? Sudah jelas kalau kau yang tidak lihat kalau ada orang"

"Apa kau bilang? Dasar kucing liar!" teriak perempuan itu.

"Kucing li-liar katamu! Aku tidak ingin dengar itu dari sadako sepertimu!" ejek Naruto balik.

"Dasar rambut kotoran!"

"MATA HANTU!"

"JELEK!"

"PENDEK!"

"P-p-p-pendek kau bilang!?" ucap perempuan itu terbata-bata. Dia benar-benar tidak terima jika di panggil pendek

Naruto melihat perempuan itu mati kata menyungging tersenyum kemenangan.

"Hah rasakan itu, PEN-DEK!" ejek Naruto lagi dengan penekanan pada kata pendek.

"Grrrr dasar laki-laki—"

"Apa yang Kalian berdua lakukan di sini…!"

Naruto dan perempuan itu berhenti saling mengejek saat suara keras memanggil mereka.

Naruto dan perempuan itu melihat kearah asal suara.

"Ke-kepala sekolah!" ucap mereka serempak.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Jam pertama sudah dimulai!" ucap kepala sekolah tegas.

"Maafkan saya Tsunade-sama, ini semua karena kucing liar ini menabrak saya, jadi saya terlambat untuk masuk kelas" ucap perempuan yang di tabrak Naruto tadi menyalahkan Naruto.

"Apa kau bilang pendek? Bukannya kau yang tadi menabrakku!" ucap Naruto tidak terima.

"Haaaah! Sudah jelas kalau kau yang menabrakku dasar kucing liar!" balas perempuan itu.

"Cukup!"

Dengan satu kata itu Naruto dan perempuan itu berhenti bertengkar.

Tsunade menghela nafas melihat tingkah kedua murid barunya ini.

"Baiklah kali ini akan aku beri hukuman…" ujar Tsunade.

Naruto memijit keningnya karena memikirkan betapa sialnya hari ini.

Sedangkan perempuan di sampingnya tidak terima karena harus di hukum di hari pertama dia di sini.

"Tapi Tsunade-sama saya tidak—" perempuan itu terdiam saat tsunade menatapnya tajam.

"…Ba-baiklah saya terima apapun hukumannya" lanjut perempuan itu.

"Baiklah hukuman kalian adalah membersihkan gudang olahraga sampai jam pertama selesai, dan aku secara pribadi yang akan melihat hasil kerja kalian. Jika aku melihat gudangnya belum bersih saat aku datang…" Tsunade menggantung kalimatnya, membuat suasana jadi tegang.

KRETEK KRETEK

Naruto dan perempuan itu menelan air ludah mereka saat mendengar suara itu.

"…Kalian akan aku jadikan latihan tinjuku untuk satu minggu kedepan" ucapnya lalu pergi meninggalkan perempuan itu dan Naruto.

 **Pindah scene**

 **NARUTO POV ON**

Sekarang aku dan perempuan pendek ini sedang membersihkan gudang olahraga dengan wajah kesal.

"Semua ini salahmu! Semuanya salahmu" ucap perempuan itu tidak jelas karena masih kesal.

Aku sudah mulai malas meladenin perempuan itu dan memutar bola mataku bosan, lalu melanjutkan pekerjaanku… lebih tepatnya hukuman kami.

"Padahal ini hari pertamaku, aku berharap kalau hari pertamaku ini di selingi dan di akhiri dengan senyuman…" ucap perempuan itu sambil berhayal tentang hari pertamanya di sekolah ini.

"TAPI… kenapa aku harus bersama kucing liar ini!" gerutu perempuan itu sambil membersihkan debu di sela-sela kotak peralatan olah raga.

"Sudahlah lebih baik kita selesaikan semuanya cepat" ujarku seraya menyusun kotak-kotak dengan rapi.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar itu darimu kucing!"

"Terserah" mengangkat kotak yang aku susun barusan.

'Haaah kenapa hariku sial sekali' batinku sedih.

BRUUK

Aku menjatuhkan kotak yang aku bawa saat aku merasakan sakit.

 **NARUTO POV OFF**

"Uhuk, uhuk, uhuk" Naruto terbatuk dan terlihat cairan merah kental keluar dari mulutnya.

"Hei kau tidak apa-apa!" Tanya perempuan itu tampak kahawatir dengan Naruto yang tiba-tiba jatuh.

Naruto dengan cepat membersihkan cairan merah itu dari mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, terimakasih atas perhatiannya" ujar Naruto melirik kebelakang lalu kembali membereskan kotak-kotak yang dia jatuhka barusan.

"Hump siapa yang bilang aku khawatir dengan kucing liar sepertimu. Aku hanya bertanya saja, bukan berarti aku peduli baka!" sangkah wanita itu lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Tapi tidak dia ketahui kalau sekarang Naruto berusaha berdiri dengan tubuh yang bergetar.

Tidak sanggup untuk berdiri, akhirnya Naruto berpegangan pada pintu untuk membantunya berdiri.

"Hehehe hai, hai" saat sudah berdiri dengan benar Naruto menstabilkan tubuhnya lalu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Saat di luar gudang Naruto pergi mencuci tangannya sebentar lalu kembali lagi menyelesaikan hukumannya bersama perempuan yang tidak ia kenal itu hingga selesai.

 **SKIP TIME**

Sekarang perempuan yang tidak Naruto kenal itu tengah duduk istirahat di dalam gudang bersama Naruto yang sepertinya sedang membereskan beberapa peralatan yang masih kotor.

Menunggu kepala sekolah datang untuk membebaskan mereka dari hukuman ini.

"Hei kucing dengar ya, aku tidak ingin semua orang mendengar cerita kalau aku kena hukuman bersama kucing liar sepertimu! Bersikaplah seperti kita tidak pernah bertemu. Mengerti!" ucap perempuan itu pada Naruto.

"Aku juga tidak ingin orang tau kalau aku di hukum berdua dengan perempuan pendek sepertimu!" balas Naruto sengit.

Perempuan itu berdiri dari duduknya lalu berjalan mendekati Naruto dengan wajah kesal.

"Bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku pendek kucing, aku ini tergolong tinggi di antara perempuan seumurku" ucap perempuan itu sambil menekan-nekan pipi Naruto dengan terlunjuknya.

"Bisa kau singkirkan tanganmu dari wajahku, pendek" ucap Naruto kesal.

"Humph kau seharusnya bangga karena bisa merasakan ujung jariku ini di wajahmu, kucing"

Mereka terus bertengkar tanpa menyadari kalau Tsunade sudah berdiri di depan mereka.

Merasa di abaikan Tsunade sedikit berehem untuk mendapatkan perhatian mereka.

"Ehem" tapi di abaikan oleh Naruto dan perempuan itu.

"Bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku kucing liar. Aku memiliki nama kau tau" Tanya Naruto juga tidak suka di panggil kucing liar.

"Aku tidak perlu mengetahui namamu yang tidak penting itu. Dari awal Kau memang seperti 'kucing liar' di mataku, kucing"

"Ehe ehem" sekali lagi Tsunade mencoba menarik perhatian mereka, tapi tetap saja di abaikan.

"Hah kalau begitu aku juga tidak akan berhenti memanggilmu pendek kalau kau tidak berhenti memanggilku kucing liar, pendek"

TWICH TWICH

Muncul perempatan di kepala Tsunade saat dia benar-benar di abaikan di sini.

Selama ini tidak pernah ada yang berani mengabaikan dia seperti ini.

Apa lagi oleh murid-murid di sekolah yang dia atur sendiri.

"EHEM!" kali ini ehemannya lebih kasar dari sebelumnya.

Naruto dan perempuan itu menjadi kesal karena ada yang mengganggu mereka.

"APA!" teriak mereka kompak kepada Tsunade.

Tsunade melongo tidak percaya saat di bentak oleh kedua murid di sekolahnya ini. Tidak hanya mengabaikannya, tapi mereka berdua juga berani membentaknya. Ini sungguh membuat kesabaran Tsunade menjadi melepuh-lepuh.

Sedangkan Naruto dan perempuan di sampingnya berkeringat dingin saat melihat siapa yang mereka bentak barusan.

"Kalian sepertinya menikmati hukman kalian ya?" Tanya Tsunade dengan senyuman mengerikan.

"A-ano Tsunade-sama bi-bisakah kita bicarakan ini baik-baik?" Tanya Naruto yang tidak ingin di jadikan samsak tinju kepala sekolah mereka ini.

Sedangkan Hinata mengangguk-angguk menyetujui ucapan Naruto.

"Hooo baiklah kita bicarakan ini baik-baik saat di ruanganku" ucap Tsunade kembali menuju ruangannya. Di ikuti Naruto dan perempuan yang tidak dia kenal itu.

"Ini semua salahmu kucing!" bisik perempuan itu agar tidak terdengar oleh Tsunade di depan mereka.

"Apa? Kau yang memulainya duluan!" balas Naruto juga berbisik agar tidak terdengar.

"Ini salahmu karena membentaknya"

"Hei kau juga"

"Tidak kau yang membentaknya"

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

"Grrr dasar tampang Pedophil!"

"Kau sendiri seperti Sadako!"

"Hidung belang!"

"Mata rabun!"

"Kucing liar!"

"Pendek!"

Mereka terus bertengkar hingga akhirnya sampai di kantor kepala sekolah.

Dan di ruang kepala sekolah mereka berdua mendapat ceramah panjang x lebar dari Tsunade.

Hampir tiga puluh menit mereka di sana akhirnya mereka di perbolehkan masuk kekelas mereka masing-masing.

Saat sampai di persimpangan Naruto dan perempuan itu berpisah.

"Humph!" ucap mereka serempak saat mereka mengambil jalan yang berbeda.

Naruto kearah kiri dan perempuan itu berjalan lurus menuju kelasnya.

 **Di saat yang bersamaan**

Di depan kelas A perempuan itu menarik nafasnya sebelum masuk, dan di depan kelas E Naruto langsung saja masuk di saat yang bersamaan dengan perempuan tadi.

SREEEK

Di saat yang sama di kelas yang berbeda Semua mata tertuju kearah Naruto dan perempuan itu berdiri.

"Kenapa kamu datang terlambat hyuuga-san/uzumaki-san" Tanya guru yang mengajar.

"Maaf sensei tadi saya bertemu dengan kucing liar/Sadako"

ucap Naruto dan Hyuuga pada saat bersamaan.

Membuat seisi kelas penasaran, siapa yang mereka maksud dengan kucing liar/sadako yang baru saja mereka sebut.

Di tempat Hyuuga.

"Baiklah tapi lain kali sensei harap kucingnya nanti di bawa ke tempat pengasuhan hewan. Silahkan masuk Hyuuga-san" ucap guru yang mengajar di kelas 1-A.

"Terimakasih banyak Kurenai-sensei, dan lain kali kalau saya bertemunya lagi… akan saya pastikan saya memasukkannya ke tempat pengasuh HEWAN yang profesional" ucap Hyuuga lalu duduk di bangkunya di sudut belakang di dekat pintu belakang.

"Baiklah kita lanjutkan lagi pelajarannya" ucap gurunya menjelaskan pelajaran yang baru saja terhenti.

Hyuuga melihat teman di sampingnya yang berambut kuning, entah mengapa itu membuatnya teringat dengan kucing liar.

Perempuan berambut kuning itu merasa di perhatikan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Hyuuga.

"Salam kenal namaku Uzumaki Naruko, yoroshiku onegaishimasu" ujar Naruko.

"Ah namaku Hyuuga Hinata desu, kochirakoso yoroshiku onegaishimasu" balas Hinata lalu mereka kembali focus kepelajaran yang sedang berlangsung.

Sedangkan di tempat Naruto.

"Apa-apaan alasanmu itu hah! Sebagai hukuman kau berdiri di depan kelas hingga jam pelajaranku habis, dasar payah!" ucap guru itu kasar.

"A-Anko-sensei apa itu terlalu kasar untuk seorang perempuan" ujar salah satu laki-laki di sana kaget melihat sifat gurunya yang tiba-tiba berubah.

"Haaah? Apa kau bilang bocah? Apa kau juga ingin aku hukum?" Tanya Anko dengan senyuman psikopat lalu menjilat bibir bawahnya seperti ular.

Membuat murid-murid di sana ketakutan, dan salah satu dari murid di sana dengan cepat mengambil catatan kecil di bawah mejanya dan menulis seusatu di buku catatannya itu yang tertulis.

" _jangan pernah membuat Anko-sensei marah"_

Anko kembali memfokuskan pandangannya kearah Naruto yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Cepat berdiri di luar!"

"Ha-hai!" balas Naruto ketakutan lalu pergi berdiri di depan kelas.

"Kenapa sialku tidak ada habis-habisnya sih?" Tanya Naruto entah pada siapa.

SKIP TIME

KRIIIIING!

Waktu istirahat sudah berbunyi, siswa dan siswi mulai berjalan meninggalkan kelas dan kebanyakan dari mereka pergi kekantin membeli makan.

Naruto sekarang tengah di marahi oleh Anko di depan kelas.

Setelah sekian lamanya dia dimarahi dengan bahasa yang kasar, akhinya Anko memutuskan untuk pergi.

Naruto langsung saja masuk dan meletakkan tasnya di mejanya di dekat jendela lalu pergi ke kantin untuk membeli makanan, takutnya nanti Naruko kelaparan menunggunya di atap.

Di kelas 1-A saat Naruto di marahi oleh Anko.

"Naruko-chan ayo kita makan ke kantin" ajak Hinata.

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar aku membereskan mejaku" ujar Naruko.

"Nee, nee apa kami juga boleh ikut?" Tanya perempuan berambut kuning cerah di ikat pony tail dan satunya juga berambut kuning tapi di ikat dua di belakang seperti kipas.

"Un, tentu saja boleh ayo kita pergi Ino-chan, Temari-chan" ucap Hinata.

Setelah itu mereka pergi kekantin yang jaraknya tidak telalu jauh dari kelas.

"Sona-sama apa kita juga akan kekantin?" Tanya Tsubaki.

"Ya tapi kits tunggu Rias dan Akeno datang" ujar Sona dan dibalas anggukan dari Tsubaki.

Tidak menunggu lama Rias dan Akeno datang kekelasnya Sona.

"Ayo kita pergi Sona, aku sudah kelaparan" ujar rias merengek.

"Ara ara, lebih baik kamu bersifat lebih dewasa Rias. Kita tidak sedang berada di rumahmu" ucap Akeno dan di abaikan oleh Rias.

"Baiklah ayo kita pergi" ucap Sona lalu mereka pergi kekantin.

Kembali bersama Naruto yang sekarang sudah sampai di kantin.

'Makanan apa yang Naruko mau ya? Dia pasti kelaparan menungguku di sana' batin Naruto.

Tapi saat Naruto baru akan masuk kekantin dia melihat Naruko yang sedang mengantri mengambil makanan sendiri **(menurut pandangan Naruto)**.

'Hmm? Jadi dia ada di sini ya?' batin Naruto lalu berjalan mendekati Naruko.

Naruko yang berdirinya menghadap berlawanan dari Naruto membuatnya tidak tau kalau Naruto bejalan kearahnya.

Naruto berhenti saat melihat perempuan yang dia temui tadi pagi berbicara dengan Naruko.

Setelah mereka selesai mengambil makanan mereka Naruto juga melihat ada dua orang perempuan lainnya berambut kuning.

Mereka lalu duduk di meja terdekat dan mulai memakan makanan mereka.

Temari duduk di samping Hinata sedangkan Ino duduk di samping Naruko.

Jauh dari mereka Naruto melihat wajah Naruko yang kelihatannya senang sekali bersama temannya.

Dia tidak menyangka perempuan yang menyebalkan bersamanya tadi pagi berteman dengan Naruko.

Yah sebenarnya Naruto tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, selama Naruko senang.

Tapi…

Entah kenapa Di dalam hatinya sekarang dia merasa sedih…

Sedihnya karena Naruko sepertinya tidak lagi membutuhkannya sekarang untuk selalu bersamanya.

Tapi di sisi lainnya dia juga merasa senang saat melihat Naruko bersama temannya makan bersama.

Senangnya karena di hari pertama Naruko sudah memiliki teman.

Berbanding terbalik dari pada dirinya, yang pada hari pertama mendapatkan hukuman dari kepala sekolah, berdiri di depan kelas, dan bertemu dengan orang yang menurutnya menyebalkan.

Dulu Naruko selalu saja bersamanya kemanapun dia pergi, dan itu membuat Naruko memiliki sedikit teman untuk di ajak bermain atau berbicara.

Dia selalu saja mengikuti Naruto seperti anak ayam yang mengikuti induknya kemanapun induknya pergi.

Saat dia meminta pada Naruko untuk mencari temannya sendiri Naruko tetap saja dia ingin bersama Naruto dan berkata.

" _Naruto nii-chan saja sudah cukup untukku"_

Jujur sebenarnya dia sangat senang saat Naruko selalu bersamanya, tapi dia juga ingin Naruko memiliki teman di luar sana.

'Sepertinya dia tidak lagi membutuhkanku di sampingnya' batin Naruto miris.

Naruto tersenyum gentir dengan pemikiran yang terlintas di kepalanya barusan.

Saat naruto berbalik dia tidak sengaja menyenggol Sona yang baru saja sampai di kanti bersama teman-temannya.

"Maaf aku tidak sengaja" ucap Naruto lalu melihat siapa yang dia senggol.

"Ah ternyata Sona-chan. Aku benar-benar minta maaf"

"Ghk!" Pipi Sona sedikit merona saat Naruto memanggilnya dengan suffix –chan di depan teman-temannya.

Dia tau kalau dia bilang tidak boleh memanggil nama depannya, dia tetap saja memanggilnya dengan nama depannya.

Dia selalu melarang Naruto untuk memanggilnya begitu. Tapi akhirnya dia pasrah, karena itu hanya tindakan yang sia-sia saja.

Sedangkan Rias, dan Akeno tersenyum jahil di belakang Sona saat melihat ada laki-laki yang berani memanggil Sona dengan nama depannya. Di tambah dengan Sona yang tidak marah pada Naruto membuat mereka ingin tau siapa laki-laki ini bagi Sona.

Berbeda dengan Tsubaki yang terkejut saat ada laki-laki yang berani memanggil Sona dengan nama depannya.

Kesal… itu lah yang Tsubaki rasakan sekarang.

'Berani-beraninya orang seperti dia memanggil Sona-sama dengan nama depan… di tambah lagi di depan orang banyak seperti ini…'

Tsubaki melirik kearah Sona lalu kembali melihat kearah Naruto.

'Dasar tidak tau diri, orang sepertinya tidak pantas memanggil Sona-sama akrab' batin Tsubaki.

Tsubaki memperhatikan Naruto dengan teliti.

'Apa Sona-sama tertarik dengan orang yang tidak punya sopan santun seperti dia?' batin Tsubaki.

Sona memperbaiki letak kacamatanya saat sudah bisa menetralkan kegugupannya.

"Tidak apa-apa Uzumaki-san, kebetulan sekali kita bertemu disini. Apa kamu tidak pergi membeli makanan?" Tanya Sona.

"Tidak Sona-chan aku hanya melihat-lihat saja, dan… etooo?"

"Ara ara maaf ketidak sopanan kami. Perkenalkan namaku Himejima Akeno kelas 1-B, salam kenal Uzumaki-kun~" ucap Akeno memperkenalkan dirinya di tambah dengan kedipan matanya berusaha membuat Naruto tergoda olehnya.

Tapi Naruto yang di kedipkan seperti itu hanya menanggapinya biasa, karena dia sudah sering di perlakukan seperti itu oleh Serafall.

"Shinra Tsubaki, salam kenal" Tsubaki memperkenalkan dirinya dengan singkat, jelas, padat, dan tepat plus dengan wajah datar.

Sona menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran dengan sikap Tsubaki yang kurang sopan dengan orang lain.

"Perkenalkan aku adalah anak pengusaha kaya di kota ini. Kelas 1-B Rias Gremory, ingat itu baik-baik Uzumaki" ucap rias memperkenalkan dirinya. Naruto tersenyum kaku saat melihat cara rias memperkenalkan dirinya.

"… Kau seharusnya berterimakasih pada tuhanmu karena sudah mengetahui dan mengenal diriku Uzumaki" lanjut Rias.

Sedangkan sona hanya menggeleng melihat tingkah temannya yang satu ini tidak pernah berubah.

"Ehehe salam kenal Shinra-san, Himejima-san, Gremory-san. Namaku Naruto Uzumaki, panggil dengan Naruto saja. yoroshiku onegaishimasu" ucap Naruto dengan senyuman lima jarinya.

"Ara, ternyata kamu tampan juga ya." Ucap Akeno menggoda Naruto.

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya Himejima-san, anda juga cantik seperti yang di bicarakan di kelas kami" ucap Naruto memuji Akeno.

"Benarkah? Memangnya apa yang mereka ceritakan tentangku?" Tanya Akeno penasaran.

"E-ettooo… te-tentang tubuhmu, aha-Ahaha" ucap Naruto gugup.

Karena itulah yang dia dengar saat dia meletakkan tasnya tadi.

Akeno memerjapkan matanya beberapa kali saat mendengar berita itu.

"Ara~ apa Naruto-kun juga tertarik dengan tubuhku?" Tanya Akeno menjahili Naruto.

Wajah Naruto memerah saat di Tanya seperti itu. Laki-laki mana juga yang tidak tertarik dengan tubuh seperti Akeno itu, bahkan Naruto yang terkesan bodoh dengan cintapun bisa terpengaruh oleh nafsu.

"A-ah, Himejima-san aku t-tidak… aku… aku hanya—"

"Akeno berhentilah menggoda Uzumaki-kun, dia menjadi terganggu" ucap Sona membantu Naruto.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sona seolah berkata.

'Arigato Sona-chan, lain kali akan aku traktir ramen untukmu' batin Naruto.

Sona mengerti maksud dari pandangan Naruto hanya membuang wajahnya kearah lain dengan sedikit rona merah di pipinya.

"Ara, ara maafkan aku Sona-chan…" ucap Akeno lalu melihat kearah Naruto.

"Tidak usah terlalu formal Naruto-kun. Panggil saja aku akeno atau akeno-chan juga boleh kalau kamu mau, ufufu" ujar Akeno.

"U-un, baiklah… Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu Sona-chan, Akeno, Gremory-san, Shinra-san" ucap Naruto sedikit membungkuk lalu pergi.

Naruto memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku celana lalu berjalan menjauh dari kantin.

"Huuuh? Ternyata dia tidak buruk juga" ucap Rias.

"Ara ara Rias kau bilang kalau kau tidak tertarik dengan orang miskin seperti dia" mendengar kata-kata itu Rias mengibas rambutnya elegan.

"heh, tentu saja aku tidak tertarik dengan orang seperti dia. Aku hanya mengeluarkan pendapatku saja. dia seharusnya bangga saat aku memujinya barusan" ucap Rias.

"Sudahlah ayo kita makan" lanjut rias berjalan meninggalkan temannya.

Sedangkan Sona berhenti saat melihat perempuan berambut kuning di ikat twintail yang sekelas dengannya sedang duduk makan bersama dengan teman-teman satu kelasnya.

'Bukannya dia selalu saja lengket bersama Naruto?' batin Sona heran.

Sona lalu membalikkan badannya melihat Naruto yang sudah jauh dari kantin berjalan entah kemana.

Sona melepaskan kacamatanya lalu membersihkan kacamatanya, Setelah itu dia pasang kembali.

'Sudahlah… Lagian bukan urusanku' batin Sona lalu kembali berjalan kearah ibu kantin yang berjualan.

Bersama Naruko.

Naruko berhenti memakan makanannya saat merasa ada yang kurang.

"Ada apa Naruko-chan?" Tanya ino saat melihat Naruko tiba-tiba berhenti makan.

"Ah tidak ada apa-apa kok Ino-chan" ucap Naruko.

"Sudah cepat habiskan makananmu sebentar lagi waktu istirahat habis" ujar Hinata.

Naruko menangguk lalu melanjutkan makannya.

Entah kenapa Hatinya sekarang sedang merasa gelisah… seperti ada yang kurang, seperti dia kehilangan sesuatu.

'NARUTO NII-CHAN' Mata Naruko terbelalak saat mengingat janjinya dengan Naruto tadi pagi.

Naruko berdiri dari tempat duduknya dengan sigap dia membereskan makannya.

'Naruto nii-chan' batin naruko cemas.

"Hmm? Kenapa naruko?" Tanya Temari.

Hinata, Ino dan Temari bingung melihat Naruko yang sepertinya sedang terburu-buru.

"Maaf aku harus cepat… aku lupa kalau—" ucap Naruko tergesa-gesa.

Tapi…

KRIIIIING!

Baru saja Naruko ingin pergi dari sana, suara bell berbunyi menandakan waktu istirahat sudah selesai.

Naruko tidak sempat menemui kakaknya diatap. Dia sudah melupakan janjinya dengan Naruto tadi pagi.

Naruko di penuhi oleh rasa cemas, bersalah, dan kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

Ino, Temari, dan Hinata melihat Naruko berdiam diri disana ikut berdiri dan mendekati Naruko.

"Ada apa Naruko? Hal apa yang kamu lupakan?" Tanya Hinata lembut pada Naruko sambil menggenggam kedua bahu Naruko.

Naruko menundukkan kepalanya sejenak, lalu mengalihkan wajahnya pada Hinata seraya tersenyum gentir.

"Tidak… tidak ada apa-apa kok Hinata-chan" ucap Naruko berbohong.

"Apa benar tidak ada ap—" Ino tidak bisa menyelesaikan ucapannya saat Naruko memotongnya.

"Ayo kita masuk, nanti kita terlambat" potong Naruko lalu pergi mendahului temannya.

Hinata, Ino dan Temari saling bertukar pandangan.

"Sudahlah itu adalah masalah pribadinya Naruko-chan, kita tidak bisa ikut campur…" ucap Temari lalu melihat kearah Naruko yang pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"… Biarkan dia menyelesaikkan urusan mereka dengan sendirinya" lanjut Temari lalu berjalan menyusul Naruko.

Hinata dan Ino mengangguk lalu berlari kecil menyamai langkah dengan Temari.

SKIP TIME

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi, Naruto langsung saja pergi menuju loker sepatunya.

Tapi sebelum Naruto pergi dia membuka loker sepatu Naruko lalu meletakkan secarik kertas kecil di sana dan meletakkan kunci apartemen mereka lalu pergi menuju kedai ramen Teuchi membantu Ayame di sana.

Naruko baru saja sampai di lokernya.

Dia juga sempat melihat Naruto yang baru saja berlari keluar dari gerbang sekolah.

'Naruto nii-chan… gomen' batin Naruko sedih lalu membuka lokernya.

Dia terkejut saat melihat secarik kertas di lokernya. Naruko melihat sekeliling, apakah ini dari orang yang tidak dia kenal?

Saat Naruko melihat tidak ada orang yang lewat dia akhirnya mengambil kertas itu.

" _Maaf ya naruko, onii-chan langsung pergi membantu Ayame nee-chan di kedai._

 _Kunci apartemen sudah onii-chan taruh di balik sepatumu"_

Naruko mengambil kunci di balik sepatunya lalu kembali membaca kertas yang di tinggalkan Naruto.

" _Onii-chan mungkin akan pulang terlambat seperti biasanya, Jadi makanlah dulu"_

 _Tertanda onii-chanmu yang tampan \\(^_^)/_

Naruko mengeratkan genggamannya pada kertas itu saat dia mengingat kalau dia sudah lupa dengan janjinya pada Naruto, dan meninggalkan kakaknya itu sendirian di atap menunggu dirinya.

'Apa Naruto nii-chan marah padaku?' batin Naruko.

Naruko memandang kertas di tangannya itu sedih. Hatinya terasa seperti di remas saat membayangkan kalau Naruto akan mulai menjauhi dan meninggalkannya sendiri.

Dia tidak tau apa jadinya jika Naruto pergi menjauhi dan meninggalkannya sendir, karena selama ini dia selalu saja berada di balik bayangannya Naruto.

'Gomen ne Naruto nii-chan' batin Naruko lalu pulang apartemen dengan wajah murung.

 **Pindah scene.**

Di kedai ramen Teuchi sekarang terlihat ramai pelanggan yang berdatangan. Pada jam sekarang banyak pekerja-pekerja kantor terdekat datang untuk makan siang bersama karyawan lainnya.

"Permisi"

"Selamat datang… oh rupanya itu kau Naruto" ujar Teuchi saat melihat orang yang datang.

"Hmm? Kau baru pulang sekolah ya? Tidak pulang dulu ke apartemen mengganti pakaiian?" Tanya Teuchi melihat Naruto yang masih memakai seragam sekolah.

"Tidak Teuchi jii-san, hari ini aku sengaja datang cepat" ucap Naruto berbohong.

"Tapi bagaimana kamu akan bekerja dengan bajumu itu, Naruto-kun? Bisa gawat kalau ada yang melihat kamu bekerja menggunakan seragam sekolah" ucap Ayame yang baru saja mengantarkan pesanan pelanggan.

Naruto mengeluarkan baju ganti dari dalam tasnya dan menunjukkannya pada Ayame dan Teuchi dengan senyum lima jarinya.

"Ehehe aku membawa baju ganti Ayame nee-chan"

Ayame memijit keningnya melihat tingkah Naruto yang menurutnya terlalu memaksakan diri.

"Jangan memaksa dirimu Naruto, sebagai pelajar tentunya sekolah sambil bekerja adalah hal yang berat" ujar Teuchi khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto.

"Bagiku ini tidak terlalu berat Teuchi jii-san…" Naruto menggantung kaliamatnya seraya berjalan kebelakang untuk mengganti pakaiian.

"…Karena aku harus bekerja lebih keras dari ini, untuk Naruko" gumam Naruto yang tidak terdengar oleh siapapun kecuali makhluk gaib.

SKIP TIME

Sore harinya jadwal kerja Naruto di kedai Teuchi sudah berakhir.

Sekarang Naruto tengah duduk di ruang tamu di rumah Teuchi.

"Naruto ini gajimu untuk bulan ini. Kau sudah banyak membantuku dan Ayame di sini, sebagai tanda terimakasihku aku tambahkan sedikit gajimu bulan ini"

Naruto tentunya sangat senang mendengar ucapan Teuchi barusan. Dia sangat tidak menduga akan mendapat tambahan, yah walaupun sedikit tapi itu berpengaruh banyak untuk kehidupannya.

"Arigato gozaishimasu Teuchi jii-san, aku akan bekerja lebih keras lagi!" ucap Naruto semangat.

"Yosh! Itu baru semangat. Nah sekarang pulanglah, Naruko pasti menunggumu di apartemen"

Naruto pergi menuju pintu di ikuti oleh Teuchi dan Ayame di belakangnya. Sesampai di depan pintu Naruto membungkukkan badannya enam puluh derajat kearah Teuchi.

"Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak Teuchi jii-san"

"Tidak perlu di pikirkan, kamilah yang harusnya berterimakasih Naruto-kun" ucap Ayame.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu Teuchi jii-san, Ayame nee-chan" ujar Naruto lalu membuka pintu.

"Hati-hati di jalan Naruto-kun" Ayame melambaikan tangannya pada Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya memberikan senyum lima jarinya membalas lambaiian Ayame.

 **Pindah scene**

Naruto bukannya pulang ke apartemen, tapi dia malah pergi kekota menuju suatu tempat.

Sekian lama berjalan akhirnya Naruto masuk kedalam gedung yang bertuliskan BANK.

"Selamat datang apa ada yang bisa saya bantu" Tanya karyawan bank pada Naruto.

"Saya mau memasukkan uang tabungan saya" ucap Naruto seraya menyerahkan uang dan buku tabungannya pada karyawan.

"Baiklah silahkan tunggu sebentar"

Tidak beberapa lama Naruto keluar dari bank itu. Naruto melihat buku tabungannya berjumlah 17.568.700 yen

Naruto bukannya langsung pulang ke apartemen, dia malah singgah di gedung lainnya yang bertulis "Real estate companies Kuoh" (perusahaan perumahan Kuoh).

"Selamat datang anak muda, apa kau mencari apartemen yang bagus dan murah?" Tanya pekerja di sana.

"Ah tidak jii-san, saya sedang mencari rumah untuk tempat tinggal" ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah, rumah seperti apa yang ingin kau cari?"

"Rumah gaya modern tapi sederhana. Tidak terlalu besar, dan untuk dua orang dengan perabotan lengkap" ucap Naruto bingung harus menjelaskan bagaimana rumah yang dia inginkan.

Naruto sendiri bahkan bingung dengan penjelasannya.

"Apa ini pertamakali kau membeli rumah?" Tanya orang itu yang bingung dengan penjelasan Naruto yang kurang detail dan acakan.

"I-iya ini pertama kalinya saya membeli rumah, dulunya saya selalu tinggal di apartemen" ucap Naruto.

"Begitu ya? Baiklah tunggu sebentar aku akan mengambil album foto rumah-rumah dan harga yang kami miliki" ujar orang itu lalu pergi mengambil kumpulan foto perumahan kosong di Kuoh.

Beberapa menit kemudian

"Nah anak muda, silahkan di lihat-lihat. Di bawahnya sudah ada harga-harga dari rumah itu" dia menyerahkan dua album yang cukup besar pada Naruto.

Naruto menyingkap lembaran album itu satu persatu.

Baru lima halaman yang dia lihat dan keringat sudah bercucuran di kening Naruto.

'Ma-mahal sekali, apakah akan sempat aku mengumpulkan uang sebanyak ini?' batin Naruto.

Setelah sekian lama melihat-lihat akhirnya perhatian Naruto terhenti pada rumah gaya modern kecil dua tingkat **(maaf tidak bisa jelasin secara rinci, lihat rumah basara di Shinmai mauo no testament)** dengan harga 18.750.000 yen atau sama dengan 2,2 milyar uang indonesia.

'Ini dia! Rumah ini tidak terlalu kecil, dan harganya tidak terlalu mahal di banding rumah yang lainnya' batin Naruto.

"Ojii-san… apa rumah ini boleh aku bayar uang mukanya dulu? Soalnya aku masih mengumpulkan uang untuk membelinya" ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah silahkan isi biodatamu di kertas ini dan jangan lupa tulis kapan kau akan mengambil rumah ini di sini" ucap orang itu menyerahkan kertas kepada Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk lalu melakukan apa yang di suruh.

"Kau ingin bayar berapa untuk uang mukanya?"

"Untuk uang mukanya 16.000.000 yen, dan sisanya akan saya bayar berangsur-angsur" ucap Naruto.

lalu menyerahkan kertas itu kepada pekerja itu dan memberikan uangnya.

"Baiklah akan aku periksa terlebih dahulu. Uzumaki Naruto, pekerjaan seorang pelajar, ah kau seorang pelajar ya? Ahaha aku kira kau berkerja di suatu perusa—" suasana antara Naruto dan pekerja itu jadi hening.

"…Tunggu, APA! kau seorang pelajar!?" Tanya orang itu terkejut dan itu sukses menarik perhatian semua orang yang ada di sana.

"Apa kau membeli rumah ini dengan uangmu sendiri?" Tanya orang itu curiga.

Naruto bingung melihat reaksi orang ini yang menurutnya berlebihan. Memangnya apanya yang salah kalau dia seorang pelajar?

Naruto mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan orang itu.

Orang itu tersadar kalau dia menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang, lalu duduk dengan tenang kembali.

"Ehem. Kau hebat Uzumaki-kun, masih pelajar tapi sudah bisa membeli rumah. Orang tuamu pasti bangga" ujar orang itu.

"Terimakasih etoo… Yamato-san" ucap Naruto saat melihat tanda pengenal Yamato.

Yamato melihat biodata Naruto lalu melihat tanggal pengambilan rumahnya.

"Jadi jangkanya dua bulan? Apa kau yakin Uzumaki-kun? Dengan uang mukamu yang masih jauh dari perkiraan, mungkin tidak akan sempat pada tanggal yang sudah kau inginkan" ujar Yamato.

"Tidak apa-apa Yamato-san, akan aku usahakan sebisa mungkin" ucap Naruto mantap.

'Hoooo anak yang menarik' batin Yamato.

"baiklah tapi jangan terlalu memaksakan diri Uzumaki-kun, jika tidak sempat melunasinya juga aku akan memperpanjang waktunya untukmu" tawar Yamato pada Naruto.

"terimakasih banyak Yamato-san, kalau begitu saya permisi" ucap Naruto lalu pergi meninggalkan kantor itu.

Tapi saat di depan pintu dia berhenti saat ada orang yang dia kenal berdiri di depannya yang kelihatannya baru akan masuk.

Naruto tentu terkejut melihat orang itu ada disini, sedangkan orang itu hanya memasang wajah datarnya.

"TEMEEE!" semua orang di sana melihat kearah Naruto yang berteriak.

"Hn, kau tidak pernah berubah, dobe"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto heran.

"Minggu depan aku mulai sekolah disini, karena Itachi nii-san pindah kerja kesini jadi dia menyuruhku untuk membeli apartemen…" jawabnya monoton.

"…Bagaimana kabar Naruko?" lanjut Sasuke.

"Dia sehat-sehat saja. Apa kau ingin mampir ke apartemenku?" tawar Naruto.

"Hn" ucap Sasuke membuat naruto bingung dengan jawabannya

"Ghk… Woii itu iya atau tidak!" Tanya Naruto kesal.

"Lain kali, masih banyak yang harus aku urus sekarang" jawab Sasuke.

"Baiklah kapan-kapan mampirlah ke apartemen kami di **********. Aku mungkin tidak akan ada di apartemen saat kau datang, tapi Naruko mungkin akan ada di sana" ujar Naruto memberikan alamatnya.

"Hn" Sasuke tidak mau berlama-lama langsung saja masuk kedalam mengabaikan reaksi Naruto sekarang.

"KUSOOO dia lebih menyebalkan dari pada yang dulu!" ucap Naruto kesal.

TIK TIK TIK

Tetes demi tetes hujan mulai membasahi kota Kuoh.

"Gawat aku harus cepat pulang" ucap Naruto lalu berlari ke halte bis.

 **Pindah scene**

Bersama Naruko yang sekarang sudah mulai bosan membaca buku majalah di ruang tamu. Dia lalu melihat jam yang sudah jam lima limapuluh.

"Naruto nii-chan belum juga pulang sedari tadi siang dan sekarang hari hujan. Apa naruto nii-chan baik-baik saja ya?" ucap Naruko sedih.

'Haaah sudahlah lebih baik aku siapkan makan malam dulu' batin Naruko lalu membuatkan makan malam untuk mereka.

Bersama Naruto

Yang sekarang baru keluar dari bis langsung saja berlari menuju apartemen, tidak memperdulikan badannya yang basah kuyup.

Di apartemen Naruko sekarang sedang duduk di ruang tengah dengan makanan malam sudah tersaji di atas meja makan.

Perut Naruko sudah entah berapa kali berbunyi karena merasa lapar. Naruko mengelus perutnya yang sudah mulai perih.

'Tahan sebentar lagi, jangan makan dulu sebelum Naruto nii-chan datang. Aku mohon bertahanlah, ini sebagai hukuman karena melupakan janji dengan Naruto nii-chan tadi pagi' batin Naruko.

BLAAAM!

Naruko kaget saat pintu terbuka kasar dari luar.

"T-tadaima" ucap Naruto yang baru sampai dengan nafas yang tidak teratur.

Naruko mendengar Naruto sudah pulang langsung saja pergi menyambutnya.

"okaeri Naruto nii-chan. Na-Naruto nii-chan basah kuyup, tunggu sebentar aku ambilkan handuk"

Naruto menormalkan nafasnya lalu membuka sepatu.

"I-ini handuknya" ucap Naruko menyerahkan handuk pada Naruto.

"Maaf ya Naruko onii-chan pulang terlambat" Naruko menggeleng menjawab ucapan Naruto, dia masih merasa bersalah akan kejadian tadi siang.

"Kamu pasti sudah kelaparan. Tunggu sebentar onii-chan ganti pakaiian dulu" ucap Naruto dan hanya dibalas anggukan dari Naruko.

Naruto melihat Naruko yang sedari tadi hanya diam menjadi bingung dengan sikap adiknya yang tiba-tiba menjadi pendiam.

Setelah mengganti baju Naruto masuk keruang tengah dengan Naruko yang sudah duduk di sana menunggu Naruto.

"Itadakimasu" ucap mereka serempak lalu mulai makan.

SKIP TIME setelah selesai makan

"Gomen…Naruto nii-chan" ucap Naruko lirih tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh Naruto karena hanya mereka yang ada di sana.

"Kenapa kamu meminta maaf Naruko?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Karena aku tidak datang keatap menemui naruto nii-chan tadi siang" ucap Naruko menunndukkan kepalanya, tidak berani menatap wajah Naruto.

membayangkan kakaknya itu duduk sendiri di atap menunggu kedatangannya (mengahayal kale -_- )

"Tidak apa-apa, onii-chan tau alasan kenapa kamu tidak datang…"

Naruko semakin menundukkan kepalanya saat mendengar Naruto tau alasan kenapa dia tidak datang.

"… Kamu tidak datang karena makan bersama dengan teman-teman sekelasmu. Onii-chan melihatnya kok" ucap Naruto.

Isakan mulai terdengar dari Naruko saat mendengar ucapan naruto barusan.

"Gomen ne hiks, hiks…gomen ne naruto nii-chan. Naruko sudah meninggalkan Naruto nii-chan sendirian hiks… hiks, padahal Naruko selalu bilang agar Naruto nii-chan tidak meninggalkanku sendiri… hiks, tapi… tapi pada akhirnya aku sendiri yang meninggalkan Naruto nii-chan sendirian hiks, hiks… gomen ne Naruto nii-chan"

Naruto mendekati Naruko lalu mengelus pucuk kepala Naruko lembut.

"Tidak usah mengkhawatirkan onii-chan. Onii-chan baik-biak saja, selama melihatmu bahagia bersama teman-temanmu atau nanti kamu bersama orang yang kamu sayangi. Onii-chan sangat senang" ucap Naruto pada Naruko.

Naruko mendongak melihat kearah Naruto yang tengah tersenyum padanya.

"hiks, hiks… Naruto nii-chan… hiks, hiks… Naruto nii-chan" Naruko perlahan melingkari tangannya pada Naruto.

Naruto menarik Naruko kedalam pelukannya dan Naruko mengeratkan pelukannya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Naruto.

Air mata Naruko keluar lebih deras di dada Naruto saat dia baru sadar kalau kakaknya ini hanya memikirkan dirinya saja.

Kakaknya hanya mementingkan dirinya, sedangkan dirinya hanya mementingkan dirinya sendiri.

Rasa bersalah memenuhi hati perempuan yang didalam pelukan Naruto itu. Dia tidak tau apakah meminta maaf akan cukup untuk membuat rasa bersalahnya ini hilang atau tidak.

"Gomen ne… hiks, Gomen ne hiks, hiks… Gomen ne…"

"HUAAAA HAAAA" tangis Naruko pecah di pelukan Naruto.

Naruto melihat tangis Naruko yang pecah mengelus rambut adiknya lembut.

'Pada akhirnya… aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sendiri…' batin Naruto.

'Hehehe dasar anak manja'

SKIP TIME

Tengah malam, Naruto tidak bisa tidur karena mengingat masih banyak uang yang harus dia kumpulkan.

'Aku tidak ingin berhutang hanya untuk membeli rumah…' batin Naruto.

Naruto lalu mengambil ponselnya membuka kalkulator.

'Jika di hitung dengan gajiku di café Serafall-sama dan Teuchi jii-san selama dua bulann~…' batin Naruto memasukkan angka-angka pada kalkulator ponselnya.

'Sial masih belum cukup sebelum dua bulan. Tidak ada cara lain lagi… besok pergi kekota mencari pekerjaan paruh waktu tambahan' batin Naruto lalu tanpa dia sadari dirinya tertidur dengan sendirinya.

Keesokan harinya

"Hoaaamm~" Naruko bangun dari tidurnya lalu melirik kesampingnya melihat sudah tidak ada Naruto disana, dan futon Naruto sudah di susun dengan rapi.

Naruko lalu berjalan keruang tengah alangkah terkejutnya saat melihat Naruto yang sekarang sedang memasak.

"Naruto nii-chan?"

"Ah Naruko kamu sudah bangun, pergi bersihkan badanmu. Sarapan pagi sebentar lagi siap" ujar Naruto sambil memasak.

Naruko mendekati Naruto lalu mencubit pipi Naruto.

NYIEET

Naruto yang di cubit pipinya menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Oiw aphwa yang khamhu lhwakukwan Nhawhuko?" Tanya Naruto faceplam saat Naruko menarik-narik pipinya kekiri dan kekanan.

Naruko melepaskan cubitannya lalu menjauh dari Naruto.

"S-s-s-siapa kau, dan d-d-dimana Naruto nii-chan!?" Tanya Naruko ketakutan.

"Haaah? Apa yang kamu bicarakan Naruko? Aku ini Naruto" ucap Naruto yang bingung melihat tingkah Naruko.

"Ti-tidak mungkin, Naruto nii-chan itu orangnya pemalas, selalu bangun kesiangan, dan tidak tau memasak"

TWICH

Muncul perempatan di kepala Naruto saat Naruko mengatakan kebiasaan buruknya pada Naruto terang-terangan.

"Hei walau sedikit, tapi kakakmu ini bisa memasak tau!" ucap Naruto kesal.

"Tidak, Naruto nii-chan tidak tau masak sama sekali. Kalau sampai dia masak…"

JDEEER **(maaf kalau salah)**

Suara petir menyambar di belakang Naruko yang memasang wajah horror saat membayangkan orang memakan masakana Naruto.

"…Itu akan menjadi akhir bagi orang yang memakan masakannya"

JLEB JLEB

Hati naruto terasa tertusuk oleh dua pedang ekskalibur saat mendengar ucapan Naruko barusan.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya saat mengetahui tanggapan yang sebenarnya dari orang tentang masakan miliknya.

"Hehe-he-ehehe-hehehe"

Naruko mundur kebelakang saat Naruto tertawa ala psikopat.

"Kalau begitu akan aku buktikan kalau aku adalah Uzumaki Naruto" ucap Naruto lalu mengambil ponsel nya di sakunya.

"Ini dia! Kenangan yang tidak pernah terlupakan!" ucap Naruto berteriak semangat sambil memperlihatkan layar ponselnya.

Di layar ponsel Naruto adalah Naruko tengah mengompol sambil menangis di depan pintu keluar rumah berhantu.

"Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha, bagaimana apa sekarang kamu percaya? Foto ini aku dapatkan saat di taman bermain gua hantu" ucap Naruto mendekatkan foto itu kewajah Naruko dengan senyuman kemenangannya.

Wajah Naruko memerah padam saat melihat foto SMPnya dulu saat dia mengompol ketakutan di gua hantu bersama kakaknya.

Itu adalah masa-masa yang memalukan baginya.

"KYAAAAAAA!"

PAAAK!

SKIP TIME

Naruko dan Naruto sekarang tengah berjalan kesekolah, dengan Naruto wajahnya terdapat cap tangan dan Naruko yang memasang wajah kesalnya.

"Hei ayolah jangan marah, itu untuk kenang-kenangan" ucap Naruto.

"Tapi jangan di simpan di ponsel! Nanti kalau ada yang lihat bagaimana!" ucap Naruko dengan pipinya yang memerah malu.

"Hai hai gomennasai" ucap Naruto malas.

"Mouuu~ onii-chan no baka, Humph" Naruko mempercepat jalannya meninggalkan Naruto di belakang.

"Naruko-chan!" Naruko membalikkan badannya melihat kearah asal suara yang tidak jauh di belakang kakaknya.

Naruto sweatdrop saat mendengar suara itu.

'Haaa ah suara yang sangat menyebalkan' batin Naruto.

Saat orang itu lewat di dekat Naruto, Naruto sengaja mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Berharap orang itu tidak menyadari kalau dia disini.

"Ohayo Naruko-chan"

"Ohayo Hinata-chan, hari ini kamu kelihatannya semangat sekali"

"Tentu saja hari ini aku sengaja datang cepat supaya tidak bertemu dengan orang yang menyebalkan" ucap Hianta.

Jarak mereka yang tidak terlalu jauh dari Naruto yang tidak ingin mendengarnya mau tidak mau mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

'Aku di sini tau!' batin Naruto kesal.

"Oooh jadi karena itu kamu terlambat masuk kemarin?" Tanya Naruko.

"Ya, itu adalah hari tersial yang pernah aku dapat"

"Hehehe pasti orang itu super menyebalkan"

'Ukh dia juga ikut menghinaku' batin Naruto mulai kesal lalu memperlambat jalannya dan berjalan di balik kumpulan siswa dan siswi yang lain.

"SANGAAAT menyebalkan, aku sampai di hukum dua kali karenanya" siswa dan siswi yang lewat di sana mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah Hinata yang terlalu bersemangat menghina Naruto.

"Sudah jangan dipikirkan lagi, semuanya sudah berlalu" ucap Naruko.

"Naruko-chan ucapanmu itu seperti nenek-nenek" balas Hinata sweatdrop.

Naruko tidak mengindahkan ucapan Hinata barusan, dia tersadar kalau Naruto lagi-lagi tidak bersamanya.

Melihat kekiri dan kekanan mencari Naruto, berharap dia tidak berjalan terlalu jauh dari Naruto.

"Hmm? Kamu mencari siapa Naruko-chan?" Tanya Hinata saat melihat Naruko yang sepertinya tengah mencari seseorang.

"Apa kamu melihat Naruto nii-chan, Hinata-chan?" Naruko sambil mencari kakaknya.

"Kamu punya kakak?" tanya Hinata penasaran dan di balas naggukan dari Naruko.

"Seperti apa kakakmu itu?" Tanya Hinata lagi.

"Hmm? Dia orang yang baik, ramah, dan juga perahtian—"

"Bukan sifatnya tapi rupanya Naruko-chan, tampangnya seperti apa?" Tanya Hinata memotong penjelasan Naruko barusan.

Pipi Naruko tiba-tiba merona saat di suruh untuk menjelaskan rupa kakaknya.

"Di-dia tinggi, matanya biru laut cerah, dengan rambut kuning. Ta-tampan dan dia memiliki ciri khasnya sendiri dengan tiga goresan seperti kumis kucing di kedua pipinya" ucap Naruko.

Hinata menjadi diam saat mendengar penjelasan Naruko yang terakhir menjelaskan rupa kakaknya.

'Goresan kumis kucing? Jangan bilang kalau kakak Naruto adalah!?' batin Hinata shock.

Naruko tidak memperdulikan ekpresi Hinata sekarang, dia tengah focus mencari kakaknya yang entah kemana.

Akhirnya Naruko menemukan Naruto yang sedang berjalan di balik kerumunan siswa dan siswi lainnya.

"Naruto nii-chan!" teriak Naruko.

Naruto menyembunyikan diri di balik siswa lain saat Naruko memanggil namanya.

Naruko melihat yang di lakukan kakaknya lalu berjalan kearah Naruto.

"Apa yang naruto nii-chan lakukan?" Tanya Naruko pada Naruto.

"Ah ohayo Naruko. Kebetulan sekali ya kita bertemu di sini. Ehehe" ucap Naruto tidak jelas.

Naruko sweatdrop melihat kakaknya mengatakan hal aneh padanya. Tanpa membalas Naruko lalu menyeret kakaknya kedekat Hinata.

"Ah Naruko kita mau kemana?"

"Aku akan memperkenalkan Naruto nii-chan pada teman pertamaku di sekolah ini!" ucap Naruko senang.

Dia tidak sabar melihat wajah senang kakaknya saat bertemu dengan teman pertamanya di sekolah ini (#terlalu berharap).

Setelah naruko sampai di samping Hinata yang masih bergelut dengan pikirnya, Naruko melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Hinata.

"Hinata-chan? Ada apa?" Tanya Naruko.

"Ah tidak apa kok aku hanya sedang memikirkan…" ucapan hinata terhenti saat melihat kakaknya Naruko.

Naruto melihat Hinata dengan senyuman di paksakan, sedangkan Hinata memasang wajah kikuknya saat melihat Naruto adalah kakaknya Naruko.

"Ehem, Perkenalkan namaku Hyuuga Hinata, senang bertemu denganmu. Jadi kau kakaknya Naruko-chan? Kenapa kau mirip sekali dengan kucing liar di samping rumahku ya?" ucap hinata.

TWICH

Muncul perempatan di kepala Naruto saat Hinata masih memanggilnya dengan panggilan kucing liar.

"Ahaha ya salam kenal Hyuuga-san, namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Aku juga SENANG bertemu denganmu dan Terimakasih sudah mau berteman dengan adikku yang cantik ini…" ucap Naruko lalu berdiri di antara Naruko dan Hinata.

Naruto melihat Naruko dan Hinata bergantian, lalu tersenyum mengejek.

"…Jadi ini temannya pertama Naruko di sekolah ini? Ternyata kau lebih pendek dari Naruko ya" ucap Naruto menepuk-nepuk kepala Naruko.

TWICH

Perempatan di kepala juga Hinata.

"Hooo aku tidak ingin dengar kata-kata itu dari mulut kucing jalanan, kucing" ucap Hinata mengejek.

Naruko melihat interaksi Hinata dan Naruto jadi bingung dengan hubungan mereka.

"Kalian sepertinya akrab sekali ya? Padahal baru saja bertemu, apa kalian sudah saling kenal?" Tanya Naruko.

"TIDAK MUNGKIN AKU AKRAB DENGAN KUCING/PENDEK INI" ucap mereka kompak. Mereka sadar kalau mereka menjawab dengan kompak lalu saling melirik.

Naruko mundur beberapa langkah melihat tingkah mereka berdua, dan entah mengapa Naruko merasakan ada percikan listrik di sekitar Naruto dan Hinata.

"Ayo kita pergi Naruko/Naruko-chan" ucap mereka kompak lagi.

"Hei berhenti mengikuti kata-kataku" ucap Mereka kompak lagi kesal.

"Kau yang berhenti mengikutiku" ucap mereka kompak untuk ketiga kalinya.

"APA KAU BILANG!" untuk persekian kalinya mereka kompak lagi.

mereka berdua seperti pasangan komedi yang bertengkar di tengah orang banyak.

Akhirnya mereka berhenti saat Naruko menghentikan mereka beruda.

"SUDAH CUKUUUP!" teriak Naruko membuat mereka berdua berhenti. Naruko menarik nafas panjang lalu membuangnya.

"Sudah cepat kita masuk, sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi" ucap Naruko lalu menarik tangan mereka berdua.

Saat berlaripun mereka berdua masih bertengkar sampai di persimpangan koridor mereka berpisah. Hinata pergi duluan kekelas meninggalkan Naruko dan Naruto disana.

"Naruto nii-chan nanti aku jeput kekelas ya" ujar Naruko.

"Eh tidak masalah sih, tapi kita akan makan di mana?"

"Hmm? bagaimana kalau di taman saja? aku juga akan mengajak teman-temanku yang lainnya" ucap Naruko.

"Aaa? Oh Baiklah, ya… baiklah ajak teman-temanmu, onii-chan ingin berkenalan dengan mereka" ucap Naruto ragu-ragu karena dia sebenarnya tidak ingin bertemu dengan perempuan yang menyebalkan itu.

'Perempuan menyebalkan itu pasti juga akan ikut' batin Naruto malas.

"Hmm? Apa Naruto nii-chan tidak ingin mengajak teman-teman Naruto nii-chan ikut?" Tanya Naruko.

"Ah ya… Um, nanti akan onii-chan tanyakan kalau mereka ingin ikut atau tidak, ahahaha" balas Naruto bohong.

"Un, kalau begitu tunggu saja di kelas. Jangan pergi kemana-mana ya" ucap Naruko lalu pergi kekelasnya.

Naruto masih berdiri di sana melihat Naruko menuju kelasnya.

Naruto memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celana lalu berjalan kekelasnya

'Teman ya?' batin Naruto sedih saat megingat kalau dia tidak punya teman di kelas.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

()

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvv

()

Vvvvvvvvvvvv

()

Vvvvvvvvvv

()

Vvvvvvvv

()

Vvvvvv

()

VVVV

()

VV

()

V

 **Chapter 03 fix/re-make end**

Seperti biasanya saya katakan, ini adalah fix atau re-make.

Terdapat **perubahan** dan **perbaikan** di dalamnya, jadi harap baca dari awal **(#author maksa):D**

 **Balasan review**

 **Special untuk semuanya.**

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah membaca cerita saya ini, maaf jikalau ada kesalahan didalam penulisannya. Dan harap setia review dan membaca setiap chapter yang saya buat.

 **Untuk yang bilang kalau merasakan DEAD FLAG**

Maaf, tapi saya masih akan melanjutkan cerita ini. Saya **tidak** **akan** **berhenti** **sebelum** cerita pertama saya ini **selesai**. dan saya janji akan menyelesaikan cerita ini. Jadi harap teruslah setia membaca cerita saya (T_^)

 **Untuk poting sekarang**

Uzumaki Naruko : 5

Sona Sitri : 5

Rias Gremory : 4

Hyuuga Hinata : 2

 **PENTING.**

Kemarin saya mendapatkan review kalau tidak ingin pair yang mainstream.

saya memikirkan cara bagaimana saran anda bisa saya pakai. Dan akhirnya saya menemukan jalannya, yaitu :

-Saya akan membuat beberapa chapter **special** saat cerita ini selesai dengan cerita **one** **shoot** saja. Cerita yang sekali baca selesai.

-Pairnya akan saya ambil yang jarang di pakai orang-orang lain untuk di jadikan pairnya Naruto.

 **AKAN TETAPI.**

Ada beberapa Syarat untuk membuat chapter **special** ini, diantaranya yaitu :

-Dengan menggunakan tokoh-tokoh yang ada di dalam cerita saya nanti.

-Tidak boleh menyarankan tokoh-tokoh yang tidak termasuk di dalam cerita ini. Karena itu akan menyulitkan saya untuk membuat alur ceritanya.

 **Contoh :** jika di dalam cerita saya tidak ada **lucy** dalam anime fairy tail. **Maka** lucy tidak akan bisa saya pakai untuk chapter special nantinya.

-Dan yang terakhir, agar kalian tau siapa saja yang akan masuk kedalam **list pairnya Naruto** untuk special chapter nanti **harap** membaca semua ceritanya dan melihat-lihat siapa menurut anda yang ingin kalian jadikan **pairnya** **Naruto** dalam **special** **chapter** nanti.

 **Tentunya** pairnya nanti juga akan saya ambil dari saran-saran para reader.

 **Saya up cepat karena para review dari reader sekalian membuat semangat saya bertambah.**

Dan saya harap kalian akan selalu mendukung saya menyelesaikan cerita pertama saya ini.

 **Hikarinoyami13** logout \\(^o^)/


	4. Chapter 4

Bersamamu sedikit lebih lama (FIX/diperbaiki)

()

Pair : naruto x single pair (Sona,Rias,Hinata,Naruko)

()

Story cerate by : hikarinoyami13

()

 **NO** **INCEST** , **NO** **HAREM**

()

Genre : romance, hurt/comfort, drama

()

Rating for story : rating M (untuk beberapa alasan)

"Naruto" berbicara biasa

'Naruto' membantin/berbicara didalam hati/berpikir

" _Naruto"_ flashback

 **I'm not own Naruto shippuden character or high school dxd**

 **And I'm not own other character in my story**

 **Chapter sebelumnya**

" _bagaimana kalau di taman saja? aku juga akan mengajak teman-temanku yang lainnya" ucap naruko._

" _aaa? Oh Baiklah, ya… baiklah ajak saja teman-temanmu, onii-chan ingin berkenalan dengan mereka" ucap naruto ragu-ragu._

' _wanita menyebalkan itu pasti juga akan ikut' batin naruto._

" _hmm? Naruto nii-chan tidak ingin mengajak teman-teman naruto nii-chan?" Tanya naruko._

" _ah ya… nanti akan onii-chan tanyakan kalau mereka ingin ikut atau tidak, ahahaha" balas naruto bohong._

" _un, kalau begitu tunggu saja di kelas. Jangan pergi kemana-mana ya" ucap naruko lalu pergi kekelasnya._

 _Naruto masih berdiri di sana melihat Naruko menuju kelasnya._

 _Naruto memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celana lalu berjalan kekelasnya_

' _teman ya?' batin naruto sedih saat megingat kalau dia tidak punya teman di kelas._

 **Chapter 04**

"Hinata-chan, naruko-chan ayo kita kekantin" ajak Ino berjalan kebangku Naruko bersama Temari di sampingnya.

"Maaf Ino-chan, aku hari ini membawa bekal dari rumah Ino-chan" tolak Hinata lembut lalu meletakkan kotak bekal yang cukup besar di mejanya.

"Benarkah? Apa boleh aku mencicipinya Hinata-chan?"

"Un, tentu saja. Aku meminta pelayanku membuatkannya cukup untuk kita berempat"

Ino langsung saja mengangkat meja dan merapatkannya dengan meja Hinata begitu juga dengan Temari.

"A-ano… bagaimana kalau kita makan di taman saja, aku sudah janji dengan kakakku kalau kita akan makan di sana" ujar Naruko sukses membuat Ino dan Temari berhenti dan langung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Naruko.

"Eh? Aku baru tau kalau Naruko punya kakak. Kira-kira seperti apa ya kakaknya Naruko?" tanya Temari sambil membayangkan wajah Naruto.

"Kalau adiknya secantik ini pasti kakaknya tampan!" ucap Ino yang juga membayangkan wajah Naruto.

"Jangan terlalu berharap…" ucap Hinata membuat Ino dan Temari melihat kearahnya.

"Apa maksudmu Hinata?" Tanya Temari.

"Kakaknya Naruko itu tidak seperti yang kalian bayangkan. Dia orangnya…" Hinata menggantungkan kalimatnya lalu aura hitam keunguan keluar dari tubuhnya membuat Ino dan Temari mundur beberapa langkah.

"…MENYEBALKAN" lanjut Hinata.

Ino, Naruko dan Temari menelan ludah mereka saat melihat sisi mengerikan Hyuuga Hinata.

 **Pindah scene**

Sedangkan yang di bicarakan sekarang tengah duduk di bangkunya melihat keluar jendela memperhatikan orang-orang yang berkumpul bersama teman-temannya.

'Bagaimana kabar kalian sekarang?' batin Naruto melihat kelangit biru.

Naruto memejamkan matanya mengingat flashback di mana dia bermain dengan teman-temannya.

"A-ano, u-Uzumaki-san"

Naruto membuka matanya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sumber suara.

"Panggil naruto saja Fujibayashi-san?" ucap Naruto.

"A-ada orang yang mencarimu, Naruto-san" ucap wanita yang memiliki mata biru dan berambut ungu pendek sebahu dengan pita putih di sebelah kirinya.

Naruto melihat kearah pintu, di sana sudah ada Naruko yang menunggunya bersama Hinata, Ino dan Temari.

"Arigato Fujibayashi-san" ucap Naruto seraya mengambil kota di bawah laci mejanya lalu pergi.

"Um, doitashimashite" ucap Fujibayashi lirih.

Naruto melihat ada teman Naruko langsung saja memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Ah apa kalian temannya Naruko? Salam kenal namaku Uzumaki Naruto, panggil saja dengan Naruto. Yoroshiku ne" ucap Naruto.

"Hohooo lumayan juga, walau tidak seperti yang aku harapkan" ucap Ino melihat Naruto.

"Perkenalkan namaku Yamanaka Ino, yang rambut kuning di sebelahku ini Sabaku Temari, dan yang terakhir ini Hyuuga Hinata" lanjutnya memperkenalkan teman-temannya.

"Salam kenal Naruto" ucap Temari.

"Un, kalau begitu ayo kita pergi, nanti jam istirahat habis" ujar Naruto lalu mereka pergi ketaman.

 **Pindah scene**

Naruko dan Naruto sedang duduk di taman sekolah dan tentunya teman-teman Naruko juga hadir di sana.

"Hmm? Naruto nii-chan tidak beli makanan di kantin?" Tanya Naruko saat menyadari kalau Naruto tidak membawa apa-apa kecuali kotak di tangannya.

"Ah tidak onii-chan bawa bekal dari rumah" balas Naruto membuka kotak bekalnya.

'Bukankah itu masakan Naruto nii-chan tadi pagi?' batin Naruko horror.

"Hoaa Naruto kau juga membawa bekal ya? Tapi kenapa kau tidak membuatkan untuk Naruko juga?" ucap Ino melihat bekal Naruto yang tertata rapi dan terlihat enak.

"Sebenarnya ini untuk kami berdua" balas Naruto.

"Hn? Kelihatannya enak" ucap Temari saat melihat bekal Naruto.

'Jangan tertipu dengan bentuk makanannya Temari-chan!' batin Naruko berteriak saat Temari memberi komentar masakan kakaknya.

"Ahahaha tidak juga. Di banding punyaku, bekal Hyuuga-san lebih bagus dan enak" Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Sedangkan Hinata yang di panggil nama marganya oleh Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

'Hmm? Kenapa dengan kucing itu? Apa kepalanya terbentur?' batin Hinata heran melihat Naruto yang memanggilnya formal.

"Hahaha ayo lah jangan bicara seperti itu Naruto, jarang-jarang lho ada kakak laki-laki yang membuatkan bekal untuk adiknya" ucap Ino menepuk-nepuk punggung Naruto agak keras.

"Sa-sakit Ino-chan" ucap Naruto menahan sakit di punggungnya.

"Ahahah gomen gomen aku menepuknya terlalu keras"

"Su-sudahlah ayo kita makan nanti jam istirahat habis" ujar Hinata lalu membagikan bekalnya pada Temari dan Ino.

"Naruko-chan ingin makan bekalku atau kucing itu?" Tanya Hinata pada Naruko yang kelihatannya bingung harus pilih yang mana.

"kucing? Maksudmu Naruto?" Tanya Ino bingung.

"Tentu saja, kamu pikir siapa lagi yang mirip kucing disini"

"Oi bisakah kamu berhenti memanggilku seperti itu pendek?" Tanya Naruto kesal.

'Humph Ternyata perkiraanku salah, kucing liar tetaplah kucing liar' batin Hinata yang entah kenapa merasa lega kalau Naruto masih seperti sewaktu mereka pertama bertemu.

"Heeee? Kalian sepertinya akrab sekali" timpal Ino yang melihat interaksi mereka berdua.

"Tentu saja tidak, lagian siapa yang ingin akrab dengan kucing liar ini!"

"Oi Hinata-chan aku rasa kamu sudah berlebihan" ucap Temari menjadi penengah.

"Maafkan Hinata-chan ya Naruto, kami tidak tau kenapa dia jadi kasar seperti ini. Tapi percayalah dia orang yang lembut yang pernah kau temui" ujar Ino meminta maaf pada Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa kok yamanaka-san"

"humph dasar kucing, jadi Naruko-chan ingin bekalku atau kakakmu itu?"

Naruko tentu saja serba salah, jika dia memilih Hinata tentu kakaknya akan merasa sedih karena tidak memakan bekal buatannya.

Tapi jika dia memilih kakaknya maka dia tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi dengan perutnya yang mungil ini.

"A-aku makan dengan—" ucapan naruko terhenti saat Naruto memegang bahunya membuat Naruko melihat kearah Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa aku bisa menghabiskan bekal ini sendiri…"

Naruto melihat kearah bekal di tangan Hinata yang kelihatannya masih banyak dan mungkin tidak akan muat untuk perut wanita seperti Hinata yang langsing.

"…Lebih baik Naruko membantumu menghabiskan bekalmu yang kelihatannya masih banyak. Kamu tidak mungkin menghabiskan itu sendiri bukan, pendek?" lanjut Naruto.

Hinata menahan kesalnya sedari tadi, jika bukan karena ada temannya di sini mungkin dia sudah mencabik-cabik wajah kucing liar itu.

"Naruto nii-chan, aku—"

"Tidak usah di pikirkan Naruko" potong naruto memberikan senyuman terbaiknya untuk meyakinkan adiknya ini.

"Ba-baiklah kalau begitu aku makan bekalnya Hinata-chan saja" ucap Naruko lalu menerima bekal dari Hinata.

Dia tidak tau harus bersikap seperti apa.

Apa dia harus merasa lega karena tidak jadi memakan masakan kakaknya, ataukah sedih karena tidak memakan masakan kakaknya itu.

Naruko melirik kearah kakaknya yang memakan bekalnya dengan santai seolah tidak terpengaruh dengan rasa masakannya sendiri.

Tanpa satupun yang menyadari kalau terdapat bekas sayatan dan luka-luka kecil di beberapa bagian di tangannya Naruto.

'Padahal aku sudah bersusah payah membuatkan ini untuk Naruko' batin Naruto sambil memakan bekal buatannya sendiri.

Naruto melirik kearah bekal yang di bawa Hinata lalu melihat punyanya sendiri.

'Tentu saja punya dia lebih bagus dan enak, tapi…'

Naruto lalu melirik kearah Naruko yang menikmati makanannya Hinata. Berbanding terbalik saat Naruko memakan masakannya tadi pagi.

'Tetap saja aku ingin sekali melihat Naruko menikmati masakanku'

 **SKIP TIME**

Sudah lebih dari satu minggu berlalu sejak Naruto bertemu dengan teman-teman Naruko, dan satu minggu itu tanpa sepengetahuan Naruko, Naruto pergi bolos sekolah.

Saat pulang sekolah naruko selalu menemukan sepucuk kertas kecil di loker sepatu nya dan kunci apartemen dari Naruto.

"Naruko"

Naruko merasa namanya di panggil lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kesumber suara.

"S-Sasuke-kun!? Apa kamu pindah kesini?" Tanya Naruko kaget saat melihat Sasuke mengenakan seragam Kuoh senior high school.

"Hari ini aku baru masuk…"

"Oh jadi begitu"

"Dimana Naruto? Aku tidak melihatnya hari ini" Tanya Sasuke.

"Naruto nii-chan pulang duluan, dia bilang kalau dia harus membantu Ayame nee-chan di kedai" jawab Naruko.

"Hm, mau pulang bersama?" Tanya Sasuke.

"E-eh? Apa jalan pulang kita searah?"

"Hn" jawab Sasuke lalu berjalan terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Naruko.

'Ti-tidak pernah berubah ternyata' batin Naruko sweatdrop lalu menyusul Sasuke dan berjalan di sampingnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Sasuke-kun kamu di kelas berapa?"

"Aku di kelas 2-A" jawab Sasuke moton.

"Kelas 2? Bukannya Sasuke-kun dan naruto nii-chan seumur? Kenapa Sasuke-kun di kelas 2?"

"Hidupku tidak seberuntung naruto yang sekolah lebih dulu dariku…" Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya melihat kearah langit yang mulai berubah warna orange.

Dia mengingat apa-apa saja yang sudah Naruto lalui bersamanya di masa lalu.

Naruko juga ikut berhenti dan menanti Sasuke menlanjutkan ucapannya.

"… Dan hidup Naruto tidak seberuntung diriku" Sasuke berjalan sedikit lebih cepat daripada Naruko.

"Apa maksudnya itu?" Tanya Naruko tidak mengerti.

Sasuke tidak membalas ucapan Naruko dan terus melanjutkan jalannya.

'Dia selalu seperti itu' batin Sasuke dan tidak sadar kalau dirinya tersenyum sesaat.

'A-apa dia barusan tersenyum? Apa aku tidak salah lihat?' batin Naruko kaget saat sempat melihat Sasuke tersenyum. Naruko menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menyusul Sasuke.

"Naruko, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katankan padamu..." Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya saat mereka sudah sampai di perempatan jalan.

"… Ini tentang Naruto" ucap Sasuke menarik perhatian Naruko saat dia mendengar nama kakaknya.

 **Pindah scene**

Di mini market Naruto sekarang tengah bekerja sambilannya, dia menambah pekerjaan dan jadwalnya.

Dia tau kalau hanya bekerja di café Serafall dan kedai Teuchi dia tidak akan sempat membayar rumah yang sudah dia pesan.

Sudah satu minggu Naruto bekerja di sini tanpa sepengetahuan Naruko. Yang Naruko tau dia hanya bekerja di kedai Teuchi saja, dia tidak tau kalau Naruto menambah pekerjaan sampingannya.

"Naruto-san persediaan buah kita sudah datang, tolong kau bawakan kedalam tempat penyimpanan" ucap laki-laki yang sudah bisa di bilang tua.

"Hai" Naruto pergi mengerjakan tugasnya.

di belakang mini market, mobil yang membawa persediaan buah mereka sudah menurunkan semua buah yang di pesan.

"Baiklah ini yang terakhir" ucap orang itu lalu masuk kedalam mobil.

Setelah orang itu pergi Naruto langsung saja mengangkut semuanya kedalam.

SKIP TIME

Hari sudah malam dan Naruto tidak makan malam sama sekali karena jadwal pekerjaannya yang padat.

Setelah selesai bekerja di mini market dia langsung ke kedai ramen Teuchi.

Hari ini café Serafall sedang tutup karena Serafall memberikan mereka berlibur hari ini.

Dan sekarang dia akhirnya dapat pulang keapartemen mengistirahatkan tubuhnya itu.

"Tadaima" ucap Naruto masuk kedalam apartemennya.

'Naruko pasti sudah tidur' batin Naruto saat tidak ada jawaban dari dalam.

Dia berjalan kedalam keruang tengah.

"Naruko kamu belum tidur?" Tanya Naruto saat melihat Naruko yang sedang membaca buku di ruang tengah.

"Ah Naruto nii-chan sudah pulang? Maaf Naruko tidak sadar kalau Naruto nii-chan sudah pulang" ucap Naruko lalu berdiri mengambil makan malam Naruto di atas kulkas.

"Tidak apa-apa kok" ucap Naruto duduk di samping Naruto membaca bukunya barusan.

"Kamu sedang membaca apa Naruko?" Tanya Naruto mengambil buku yang dibaca Naruko.

"Hmm? ah tidak hanya majalah biasa kok" jawab Naruko lalu memeberikan makan malam Naruto.

"Hei berhentilah membaca majalah, lebih baik kamu membaca buku sekolahmu" tegur Naruto.

"Mouuu~~ onii-chan seperti kakek-kakek saja kalau bicara seperti itu" ucap Naruko mengambil majalahnya dari Naruto.

Naruto tertawa melihat tingkah adiknya itu lalu mulai makan.

"Malam ini tumben Naruto nii-chan pulang cepat. Apa kedai teuchi jii-san sudah tutup?" Tanya Naruko.

"Ah ya, malam ini sepertinya tidak terlalu banyak pelanggan. Aha-ahahaha" jawab Naruto.

Dia sudah bilang alasannya pulang lambat kepada Naruko dengan mengatakan kalau dia membantu Teuchi di kedai hingga larut malam.

Naruto berbohong karena dia juga menambah pekerjaan barunya di bar, dari jam Sembilan tiga puluh hingga jam sebelas.

Dia bekerja sebagai pencuci, dan menjadi pengantar pesanan jika tugas cuciannya selesai.

Dia sebenarnya tidak ingin berbohong pada Naruko, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Dia membutuhkan uang untuk melunasi rumah itu pada tanggal yang sudah di tetapkan.

Setelah mendapat jawaban, Naruko kembali membaca majalahnya, tapi pikirannya sekarang tengah memikirkan ucapan sasuke tadi siang.

Naruko melirik kakaknya sejenak yang sedang focus makan. Kata-kata Sasuke tadi siang selalu berputar di kepala Naruko.

'Tidak mungkin, Sasuke-kun pasti hanya mengada-ada saja' batin Naruko menolak ucapan Sasuke tadi siang.

SKIP TIME

Keesokan harinya, hari ini Naruto tidak bolos dari sekolahnya karena maneger mini market tempat dia bekerja sedang liburan bersama keluarganya keluar kota.

Naruto membaringkan kepalanya di atas meja. Sejak dia mulai bolos sekolah banyak rumor aneh yang beredar mengenai dirinya.

Naruto tidak terlalu peduli dengan rumor yang beredar tentang dirinya, dia lebih memilih diam dari pada meladeni orang yang berpendapat buruk tentang dirinya.

"Uh, o-ohayo Naruto-san..." sapa wanita yang baru datang lalu duduk di bangkunya di saping Naruto.

"…Kenapa satu minggu belakang ini kamu tidak datang kesekolah? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Tanyanya khawatir.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Saat melihat siapa yang menyapanya dia duduk dengan benar.

"ohayo Fujibayashi-san, ah soal itu maaf aku tidak bisa menjawabnya" ucap Naruto seadanya.

"B-bisa jangan terlalu sering bolos, nanti kamu ketinggalan pelajaran. Kalau begini terus kamu akan di hukum"

Mendengar ucapan Fujibayashi Naruto menopang kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Hmm? kamu bicara seperti ketua kelas saja"

"Ta-tapi aku memang ketua kelas di sini" ucap Fujibayashi gugup.

" _hoi lihat itu Uzumaki membuat ketua kelas ketakutan"_

" _Ternyata rumor itu benar kalau Uzumaki itu murid yang nakal"_

" _Tentu saja, dia sering bolos dari sekolah"_

Fujibayashi dan Naruto tentunya mendengar bisikan-bisikan itu.

Fujibayashi melihat khawatir Naruto karena dia tau kalau Naruto juga mendengar bisikan itu.

"N-Naruto-san—"

"Tidak apa-apa Fujibayashi-san, aku tidak terlalu peduli apa yang mereka katakan" potong Naruto.

"Un, Ka-kalau begitu baguslah, aku juga tidak percaya dengan rumor itu. Menurutku Naruto-san orang yang ramah" Fujibayashi tersenyum kearah Naruto.

Dan Naruto entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak kencang melihat senyuman Fujibayashi.

"Terimakasih Fujibayashi-san" ucap Naruto lirih tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh Fujibayashi.

"Eh Ke-kenapa Naruto-san berterimakasih?" Tanya Fujibayashi bingung.

"Karena sudah mau berbicara denganku, dan tidak percaya dengan rumor yang mereka bilang" jawab Naruto dengan senyum lima jarinya.

"Tidak perlu di pikirkan Naruto-san, kitakan teman satu kelas"

"Teman ya? kalau begitu apa boleh aku memanggilmu dengan nama depanmu?" Tanya Naruto

"Eh? Na-nama depanku? Te-te-tentu saja boleh Naruto-san"

"Jaa, yoroshiku ne Ryou-chan"

"Ha-hai yoroshiku Naruto-san"

Ryou tentu saja menjadi salah tingkah. Naruto adalah laki-laki pertama yang memanggil nama depannya dengan akrab.

Di rumah, dan di luar rumah dia selalu di hormati oleh pelayan dan orang-orang lain yang dia kenal.

Tapi Naruto dengan mudah meminta izin padanya untuk membiarkan Naruto memanggil nama depannya.

Tidak lama kemudian guru yang mengajar masuk kekelas.

"Baiklah semuanya, sebelum kita memulai pelajaran kita ada yang ingin sensei umumkan sebentar"

Ucap guru itu membuat kelas menjadi sunyi.

"Beberapa hari lagi kita akan mengadakan festival sekolah, jadi kalian persiapkan apa yang ingin kalian buat untuk festival nanti"

Semua murid mulai bersibisk-bisik tentang apa yang ingin mereka buat.

"Perhatian semua…" semua murid kembali focus dengan guru yang di depan.

"Urusan ini sensei serahkan kepada ketua kelas… Fujibayashi-san, tolong atur semuanya ya"

"H-hai sensei"

"Baiklah rencananya kalian atur sendiri setelah jam pelajaran saya habis, sekarang buka buku kimia halaman 295"

SKIP TIME

"Me-menurut kalian apa yang harus kita buat untuk festival nanti?" ucap Ryou yang sekarang berdiri di depan bersama wakilnya.

"Bagaimana kalau rumah hantu saja"

Naruto yang mendengar kalimat itu, bulu kuduknya langsung merinding. Untunglah dia duduk di sudut jadi orang tidak ada yang melihat reaksinya barusan.

"Ooaah bagus juga ini pasti seru, dan orang-orang juga akan banyak datang"

Keringat mulai bercucuran di kepala Naruto saat orang mulai menyutujui saran itu.

'Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak mungkin menentang usulan itu tanpa alasan yang jelas' batin Naruto mencari saran lain yang lebih bagus.

"A-ano? Apa ada usulan yang lainnya?" Tanya Ryou.

"Bagaiaman kalau drama saja" ujar salah satu wanita lain.

"Heee jangan drama, drama itu membosankan" ucap yang lain tidak setuju.

Kelas seketika menjadi ribut karena berdebat tentang festival yang akan mereka buat.

"Jaa? Bagaimana kalau café saja?" ucap Naruto asal-asalan.

Semuanya melihat kearah Naruto dan Seisi kelas menjadi hening.

"E-eh? apa ada yang salah?"

"UUUOOOHHHH saran yang bagus Uzumaki! KAMI PILIH CAFÉ!" teriak para siswa kelas 1-E dengan bayangan siswi kelas 1-E mengenakan pakaiian maid di atas kepala mereka dan di tambah tulisan besar.

"SURGA CAFÉ"

"Sepertinya bagus, aku juga ingin mengenakan pakaiian maid. Aku punya beberapa pakaiian maid yang sexy" ujar salah satu siswi di sana pada temannya.

"Sexy" gumam laki-laki di sana serempak.

"Ah jangan, aku malu memakainya" ucap siswi itu malu-malu.

"Heeee kenapa? Padahal dengan tubuhmu yang bagus ini"

Laki-laki 1-E yang mendengar itu seketika pingsan kehabisan darah karena membayangkan siswi 1-E mengenakan pakaiian maid.

Kecuali Naruto tentunya, karena dia setiap malam melihat wanita berpakaiian maid di tempat dia bekerja.

Dan… wanita-wanita sexy di tempat kerja barunya.

"K-kalau begitu kita pakai saran Naruto-san. Kita akan mendirikan café di kelas kita"

"Tunggu… kenapa kita tidak membuat stand café di luar saja? pasti akan banyak yang datang" ucap wakilnya.

"Benar juga, karena posisi kelas kita di ujung akan susah untuk orang tau kalau kita membuka café"

"Bagaimana kalau di taman saja? di sana bisa tempat orang bersantai-santai"

"Tapi sebelum itu kita harus membagi tugas" ucap Naruto lagi-lagi membuat kelas kembali sunyi.

"Ke-kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya Naruto merasa risih di lihat seperti itu.

Ryou berehem untuk menarik perhatian siswa/I agar focus kembali kedepan.

"Ehem… yang di katakan Naruto-san tadi ada benarnya, sebaiknya kita menentukan tugas masing-masing. Soal tempat nanti akan aku ajukan pada pihak osis" ucap Ryou.

"… Saji-kun tolong bagikan tugas untuk mereka, aku akan memberitaukan osis hasil dari rapat kita" ucap Ryou pada laki-laki yang berdiri dengannya di depan lalu pergi.

"Baiklah semuanya, kita akan membagikan tugas kita masing-masing"

SKIP TIME

Setelah membagikan tugas mereka masing-masing, kelas 1-E tengah asik berkeluyuran di kelas karena guru yang seharusnya mengajar tidak datang.

Bicara tentang tokoh utama Naruto mendapatkan tugas melayani pelanggan yang datang. Tentunya itu tidak menjadi masalah baginya karena dia juga bekerja di café.

Tidak menunggu lama Ryou kembali kekelas setelah menyerahkan kegiatan mereka.

"Yokatta minna **(syukurlah semuanya)** , kita di perbolehkan untuk membuka café di taman"

"YOSHAAA" teriak para lelaki.

"Ma, ma tenanglah, waktu kita tidak banyak. Sebaiknya kita persiapkan dengan cepat, kita akan mulai dari sore ini setelah pulang sekolah" ucap Saji

"Eh sepulang sekolah?" Tanya Naruto kaget.

"Minna gambatte" ujar Ryou menyemangat semuanya.

"HAI KURASU IIN-CHO" **(ketua kelas)** teriak kelas 1-E kompak.

"Tu-tunggu sebentar…" Naruto berdiri berusaha untuk mengatakan kalau dia tidak bisa datang karena pekerjaannya di kedai teuchi di mulai dari pulang sekolah sampai malam.

"Ka-kalau begitu mohon kerja samanya, teman-teman" ucap Ryou.

Ryou melihat semua siswa dan siswi di kelasnya bersemangat, dia jadi senang.

Tapi dia berhenti saat melihat Naruto yang berdiri dari duduknya.

"A-ada apa Naruto-san?" Tanya Ryou melihat Naruto yang berdiri.

"Aku tidak—" ucapan Naruto terhenti saat dia ingat kalau di sekolah ini kerja sambilan tidak di perbolehkan.

"Apa kamu tidak bisa datang untuk me-membantu kami Naruto-san?" Tanya Ryou khawatir saat melihat Naruto yang tiba-tiba diam.

"Ah tidak maksudku AKU TIDAK INGIN KALAH SEMANGATNYA DARI KALIAN!" teriak Naruto membuat orang melihat Naruto dengan tanda Tanya di kepala mereka.

"UUOOOOOHH ITU BARU SEMANGAT UZUMAKI-KUN" ucap laki-laki berambut hitam beralis tebal mengacungkan jempolnya kearah Naruto dengan senyumannya yang berkilau.

"YOSH MINNA JANGAN BIARKAN SEMANGAT MUDAMU KALAH DARI UZUMAKI"

"YEAAAAH!" sambut laki-laki yang lain.

"Dasar laki-laki" ucap salah satu perempuan di sana.

"Ehehe laki-laki memang seperti itu" sambut perempuan lainnya.

Selama yang lainnya membicarakan tentang festival Naruto mengirim pesan kepada Ayame kalau dia tidak bisa datang untuk beberapa hari karena kegiatan sekolah.

 **Pindah scene**

Di kelas 1-A Sona berdiri di depan dengan wajah yang serius, tentunya suasana di kelas elit dan kelas bawah berbeda jauh.

"Dengan hasil dari pengambilan suara terbanyak kita semua sepakat akan membuat rumah hantu, Dan untuk tugas kalian sudah kita bagikan masing-masing…" ucap Sona membacakan hasil rapat mereka. Suasana diam tidak bergeming dan juga serius di kelas 1-A

"Kita akan mempersiapkan semuanya mulai dari sepulang sekolah, dengan perhitungan yangku buat 100% kita akan selesai sebelum acara di mulai… apakah ada yang keberatan?" Tanya Sona.

Tidak ada satupun yang bersuara di dalam kelas dan itu sudah jelas bahwa keputusan ini sudah mutlak.

"Baiklah kita tutup rapat kita hari ini, aku akan menyerahkan kegiatan kita ke pihak osis" ucap Sona lalu pergi keluar di ikuti oleh Tsubaki yang menjadi wakilnya.

 **Pindah scene**

Sedangkan di tempat Rias.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kalian buat untuk festival sekolah nanti?" Tanya laki-laki berambut merah dengan tato ai di keningnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengadakan foto-foto dengan orang-orang menggunakan cosplay anime. Tentunya akan banyak orang yang akan datang, dan kita kenakan tariff untuk sekali poternya" ucap Rias mengajukan pemikirannya.

"Ara ara Rias, kau tidak seharusnya melibatkan orang lain dalam hobimu"

"S-s-s-siapa yang hobi dengan hal begituan, itu bukan ho-h-hobiku" timpal Rias.

"Ara mudah sekali di tebak"

"Hmm?" laki-laki yang di depan kelihatannya masih mempertimbangkan masukan dari Rias.

"Kalau kita mengadakan cosplay tentunya untuk mencari pakaiian itu akan sulit di sekitar sini" ucap laki-laki itu dan membuat kelas berbisik-bisik tentang kostum.

Rias mendengar kata-kata itu menyunggingkan senyumannya lalu berdiri.

"Tenang saja Sabaku-san, aku memiliki beberapa kostum di rumahku" ucap Rias bangga.

"Ufufu mungkin beberapa bagimu berbeda maknanya dari pada beberapa bagi orang lain Rias" ucap Akeno.

"Baiklah jika memang begitu kita pakai saranmu Gremory-san. Kita kelas 1-B akan membuat foto bersama dengan kita mengenakan cosplay anime untuk menarik perhatian orang yang datang dengan di kenakan biaya setiap foto dan pencetakannya. Dan kita akan menyiapkan beberapa latar untuk tempat berfoto" Gara membacakan hasil rapat mereka lalu pergi ke kantor osis.

SKIP TIME

Sore menjelang malam di taman sekolah kelas 1-E sedang semangatnya bekerja membuat café mereka.

Saking semangatnya mereka tidak menyadari kalau hari sudah mulai malam.

"Minna-san, sebaiknya kita sudahi dulu pekerjaan kita hari ini, karena hari sudah mulai malam" ucap Ryou.

"Oh sudah jam segini ya?"

"Tidak terasa ya, aku bahkan merasa kalau baru sebentar kita bekerja"

Semuanya mulai berhenti bekerja dan membereskan barang-barang mereka lalu pergi pulang kerumah mereka masing-masing.

Ryou melihat yang lainnya sudah pulang diapun juga membereskan barangnya. Dia baru ingin pergi tapi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Naruto yang baru keluar dari gedung sekolah.

"Naruto-san kenapa masih belum pulang?" Tanya Ryou.

"Ah tadi ada yang tertinggal di bawah laciku" jawab Naruto.

"Jaa, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Mata ashita Naruto-san"

"M-matte Ryou-chan" ucap Naruto menghentikan langkah Ryou.

"Hmm? ada apa Naruto-san?"

"B-bagaimana kalau aku antarkan kamu ke halte bus? Berbahaya kalau berjalan sendiri di jam seperti ini" tawar Naruto.

"Eh? um… baiklah kalau begitu"

Naruto dan Ryou berjalan pulang bersama, tanpa mereka sadari ada sepasang mata melihat mereka berjalan berdua.

Murid itu terlihat tidak suka dengan akrabnya Ryou dan Naruto.

Dalam perjalanan Naruto dan Ryou berjalan tanpa adanya percakapan sedikitpun .

Suasana malam yang sunyi menjadi warna dari perjalanan mereka.

Sesaimpainya di halte bus.

"Arigato sudah mengantarku Naruto-san, hati-hati di jalan pulang" ucap Ryou lalu masuk kedalam bis dan beberapa orang turun dari sana.

Naruto hanya melambaikan tangannya membalas ucapan Ryou barusan, setelah itu Tanpa menunggu lama Naruto pergi ke café serafall untuk bekerja paruh waktunya.

~'~

~'~

Pagi harinya di apartemen Uzumaki.

"Naruto nii-chan ayo bangun nanti kita terlambat"

"Um~ hai hai onii-chan bangun"

"Moouu~ padahal minggu kemarin Naruto nii-chan bangunnya lebih cepat dariku" ucap Naruko sebal.

Setelah membangunkan Naruto, Naruko pergi kedapur menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk mereka berdua.

SKIP TIME

Setelah memasang sepatunya Naruko keluar terlebih dahulu dari Naruto.

Saat dia membuka pintu dia menemukan kotak obat didepan pintu.

"Apa ini?" Naruko mengambil kotak itu dan melihat tidak ada isinya.

"Obat apa ini?…" Tanya Naruko entah pada siapa.

Naruko melihat kekiri dan kenan tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana.

"Dasar, siapa yang membuangnya disini?" Naruko lalu membuang kotak itu di tong sampah di dekat pagar apartemen.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama Naruko. Ayo kita pergi" ucap Naruto yang baru saja keluar.

Beberapa hari sudah berlalu dan persiapan festival sekolah sebentar lagi akan dimulai.

Hampir semua kelas dan club selesai dengan persiapan mereka untuk festival nanti.

Dan tokoh utama kita sekarang tengah menyusun meja bersama siswa 1-E yang lain, sedangkan para siswi 1-E menghias daerah-daerah sekitar café dan mejanya agar terlihat lebih indah.

 **Pindah scene**

Di kelas 1-A Sona sekarang tengah mengecek semuanya mulai dari peralatan mereka, konsumsi untuk mereka yang bekerja, dan lain-lain. **(kelas di jepang memiliki dua pintu keluar)**

Naruko sekarang sedang beristirahat bersama Hinata, Temari, dan Ino di belakang panggung rumah hantu buatan mereka.

"Sona-chan memaksakan dirinya lagi" ucap Naruko lirih.

"Hmm? panggilanmu dengannya dekat sekali Naruko-chan, apa kalian berteman?" Tanya Ino saat mendengar Naruko memanggil Sona dengan suffix –chan.

"Tentu saja, Sona-chan adalah teman masa kecilku dan Naruto nii-chan"

"Hum? Teman masa kecilnya Naruto ya?" gumam Temari.

"Hooo kelihatannya teman kita mendapatkan saingan yang berat" ucap Ino menyenggol bahu Hinata.

"A-a-apa maksudmu dengan saingan. A-aku tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan ku-ku-kucing itu" ucap Hinata menyangkal perkataan Ino.

"Tapi kalian sepertinya akan cocok sekali kalau berdua" goda Temari ikut-ikutan.

Hinata membayangkan jika mereka sampai berpasangan.

'Pasti akan bertengkar terus jika aku bersamanya' pikir Hinata sweatdrop membayangkan masa depannya bersama kucing itu.

"Tidak-tidak, kalau aku bersamanya maka hidupku tidak akan tenang. Aku ingin hubungan yang harmonis tanpa adanya perdebatan seperti yang ada di dalam novel. Tidak seperti kucing liar itu yang selalu mencari masalah" ucap Hinata membayangkan kehidupannya bersama pasangannya.

Naruko yang mendengar percakapan itu entah kenapa hanya bisa diam, dia tidak terlalu suka bercerita tentang pasangan masa depan kakaknya. Entah kenapa itu membuatnya risih.

"Kalian saja yang tidak tau sifat Naruto nii-chan yang sebenarnya" ucap Naruko lirih bahkan tidak terdengar oleh Temari,Ino dan Hinata.

Naruko menghela nafas tidak mau terlalu memikirkan kenapa dengan dirinya ini. Lagian hubungan antar keluarga itu di larang.

Naruko melihat Sona yang kelihatannya sibuk mengecek semuanya sendiri lalu memanggil Sona.

"Sona-chan…"

Sona menghentikan kegiatannya, mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruko yang memanggil namanya dengan akrab.

Sebenarnya dia tidak keberatan karena Naruko adalah teman masa kecilnya, dia tidak mungkin lupa itu.

Tapi tetap saja… memanggilnya dengan suffix –chan? Bahkan Sona bisa menghitung jumlah orang yang memanggilnya dengan –chan dalam hidupnya.

Tentunya itu hanya kakaknya, Naruko dan Naruto yang selalu memanggilnya dengan suffix –chan padanya.

Bahkan Rias salah satu teman masa kecilnya tidak memanggilnya dengan suffix –chan.

Sona memperbaiki letak kacamatanya.

"Ada apa Uzumaki-san?"

"Apa kamu tidak ingin istirahat sebentar?" Tanya Naruko.

"Tidak, aku masih harus menyelesaikan tugasku" jawab Sona melanjutkan tugasnya.

"Dimana Tsubaki-chan?" Tanya Naruko lagi yang sudah berdiri di samping Sona.

"Dia sedang menjemput kostum yang sudah di buat tadi malam. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia datang"

"Kalau begitu biar aku bantu mengecek persiapan-perisapan yang lainnya" tawar Naruko.

"Tidak usah, aku bisa menyelesaikannya sen—"

"Tidak boleh seperti itu. Kita harus saling membantu, bukannya Naruto nii-chan juga pernah bilang seperti itu padamu"

Flashback di kepala Sona kembali mengingat perkataan Naruto dulu padanya.

" _Kamu tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu, kita semua harus saling membantu"_

Sona memejamkan mata seraya membenarkan letak kacamatanya dengan senyuman menghiasi wajah manisnya saat mengingat saat-saat _itu_.

"Kalau dia melihatku seperti ini mungkin dia akan memarahiku lagi seperti dulu" ucap Sona lirih.

"Hehehe itu sudah pasti, Naruto nii-chan memang seperti itu orangnya"

Sona terkekeh saat membayangkan Naruto memarahinya sekarang, tentunya dia akan terlihat seperti anak kecil di lihat orang-orang banyak disini.

"Baiklah, mohon bantuannya Naruko-chan"

"Hai kurasu iin-cho" ucap Naruko dan meniru senyuman lima jarinya Naruto.

 **Pindah scene**

"Rias-sama, diamana anda ingin meletakkan kostum ini?" Tanya laki-laki tua berambut putih memakai baju pelayan rapi berwarna hitam membawa dua kotak yang cukup besar, di belakangnya ada dua lagi laki-laki yang masih muda yang juga membawa dua kotak. Dan satu kotak besar dengan banyak peralatan di dalamnya.

"Ah sudah sampai rupanya…" Rias membuka kotaknya melihat kedalam.

"…Apa semua yang aku tandai sudah di masukkan kedalam?" Tanya Rias memastikan.

"Tentu nyonya, semuanya sudah kami bawa sesuai permintaan anda"

"Arigato Sebas, tolong letakkan di dalam di dekat jendela setelah itu kalian boleh pulang"

Orang itu melaksanakan perintah Rias, setelah mereka meletekkan barang Rias mereka pamit pulang.

"Apa itu Gremory-san?" Tanya siswi yang baru masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Saaa minna! ini adalah kostum cosplay koleksiku, pilih yang mana kalian ingin pakai" ucap Rias seraya mengibas rambutnya dengan elegan.

Para siswi dan siswa yang bertugas sebagai pemakai kostum membuka kotak itu melihat semua costum yang ada.

"I-ini… bukankah ini kostum rin, dan yukio okumura dalam anime blue exorcist **(ao no exorcist)**? Whoa rambut palsunya juga ada!" ucap orang itu melihat-lihat.

"Hei di kotak ini ada kostum zoro dalam anime onepeace dan juga gin dari bleach"

"Whoa semuanya kostum pemakai senjata…"

"Tapi di mana senjatanya Gremory-san?"

Rias yang sedang asik memilih kostum hanya menunjukkan tangannya kearah kotak besar di sampingnya.

Para siswa itu membuka kotak itu dan mengambil isi dalamnya, alangkah terkejut mereka saat melihat peratalan cosplay yang ada didalam.

Salah satu siswa mengambil tiga pedang milik zoro.

Dia lalu membuka pedang itu dari sarungnya.

"Oi oi bukankah ini seperti aslinya?" Tanya siswa yang mengambil tiga pedang milik zoro.

"Un, hampir seperti aslinya. Walau pedangnya hanya besi biasa, tapi pedang ini di buat sedemikian rupa agar seperti pedang samurai asli, dan pistol ini… aku rasa kita akan di curigai kalau membawa ini berkeliaran?"

"Ternyata Gremory-san adalah seorang otaku" ucap asal ceplos dari salah satu siswa di sana.

"HUUUH kau bilang apa tadi?" Tanya Rias dengan api mengelilingi tubuhnya.

"A-ah tidak-tidak aku tidak bilang apa-apa kok, sungguh. Ehe-ehehe" ujar siswa itu ketakutan lalu kembali memilih kostumnya.

"Hmm? apa ini baju maid?" Tanya salah satu siswi saat melihat ada baju maid di dalamnya.

"Tapi kenapa Cuma ada dua?" Tanya temannya yang lain.

"Kyaaaa bukankah itu adalah cosplay rem dan ram dalam anime re zero"

"Humph, ini masih belum apa-apa. Di rumah masih ada beberapa kostum cosplay yang lainnya" ucap Rias bangga.

Siswa yang ada di sana sweatdrop saat mendengar kata 'beberapa' dari mulut Rias.

"Mungkin beberapa bagimu terlalu banyak untuk kami Gremory-san" ujar salah satu siswa di sana.

Sedangkan yang lain hanya mengangguk saja.

 **Pindah scene**

Di taman, tepatnya di café kelas 1-E semuanya sedang makan bersama kecuali Naruto yang duduk sendiri di bangku taman yang cukup jauh dari tempat mereka mendirikan café.

KRRRUUUUKKKK **(sorry kalau salah, tolong kasih masukan tentang suaranya)**

Suara keras terdengar dari perut Naruto yang menandakan kalau dia lapar. Naruto mengelus perutnya sedih.

Perutnya sekarang terasa perih karena tidak di isi siang ini. Dia lalu meminum air mineral di sampingnya untuk meredakan rasa sakit di perutnya.

Walau sedikit tapi rasa perihnya tidak seperih yang barusan. Naruto menghela nafasnya lalu merebahkan punggungnya pada bangku taman itu, melihat langit biru sendirian.

"Huh?"

Naruto melihat sekeliling dengan gerakan kejut.

Entah kenapa dari tadi dia merasa di perhatikan oleh seseorang. Tapi saat dia melihat kemana-mana di sekitarnya dia tidak menemukan siapa-siapa.

"Hmm? mungkin hanya perasaanku saja" ucap Naruto lalu kembali merebahkan punggungnya pada kursi, duduk di bawah pohon pada hari panas ini memang enak rasanya.

Angin bertiup menerpa wajah Naruto dengan lembut. Naruto memejamkan matanya menikmati angin yang berhembus.

'Aaaah nikmatnya' batin Naruto.

KRRRUUUUKKKK

Seketika wajah Naruto langsung face palm saat perutnya benar-benar tidak bisa di ajak kompromi.

Naruto merenguh sakunya memerikasa uang yang dia bawa tadi pagi.

'Masih satu bulan lagi sampai rumah itu harus di ambil, aku tidak boleh boros. Lebih baik aku beli ramen saja di kantin' pikir Naruto.

"Haaaah~ dari pada tidak sama sekali" ucap Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

Naruto baru saja berdiri dan ingin pergi tapi baru mau berjalan meninggalkan taman langkahnya terhenti saat Ryou berdiri didepannya.

"Hum? Ada apa Ryou-chan?"

"A-ano… kenapa Naruto-san duduk sendirian di sini? Apa ada masalah?" Tanya Ryou khawatir.

"Oh, aku tadi hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu saja. tidak ada masalah kok"

"Jaa kalau begitu ayo kita makan bersama teman-teman yang lainnya"

"Un, Ryou-chan pergilah duluan. Nanti aku menyusul, aku ingin melihat adikku dulu" ucap Naruto lalu pergi meninggalkan Ryou di sana.

 **Pindah scene**

Naruto berjalan di tengah keramaiian siswa dan siswi yang tengah mempersiapkan semuanya, saat sampai di depan pintu kelas 1-A dia bertumburan dengan Tsubaki yang juga baru ingin keluar.

"Ah maaf aku tidak sengaja Shinra-san" ucap Naruto meminta maaf.

Tsubaki tidak menjawab dan tidak meperdulikan ucapan Naruto lalu pergi seolah kejadian tadi tidak pernah terjadi.

Naruto masih berdiri di sana melihat Tsubaki yang berjalan di koridor sendiri.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Naruto entah pada siapa.

"Apanya Naruto nii-chan?" ucap Naruko tiba-tiba di samping Naruto.

"Whoa! N-Naruko jangan bikin onii-chan kaget seperti itu"

"Hehehe habisnya Naruto nii-chan melamun di depan pintu"

"Hu-uh dasar. Apa kamu sudah makan siang?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hmm? apa Naruto nii-chan datang kesini hanya ingin menanyakan itu?" Tanya Naruko balik.

"K-kenapa kamu yang malah bertanya. Aku datang kesini hanya memeriksa keadaanmu saja, tidak ada ma-ma-maksud lain kok, hmph" ucap Naruto membuang wajahnya kesamping.

"Ehehe ayo kita kekantin, aku rasa sekarang sudah tidak ramai lagi" ujar Naruko lalu menarik tangan kakaknya itu.

Tanpa Naruko dan Naruto sadari kalau Akeno sekarang tengah melihat mereka berjalan bergandengan tangan (menurut Akeno).

'Bukankah itu Naruto-kun? Lalu siapa wanita bersamanya itu? kelihatannya mereka dekat sekali' batin Akeno.

"Ufufu Rias pasti akan terkejut jika aku memberitahunya soal ini" ucap Akeno lalu masuk ke dalam kelas.

Di kantin Naruto dan Naruko sedang menikmati makanan mereka. Kantin tidak terlalu ramai hari ini karena banyak siswa sedang focus untuk menyelesaikan tugas mereka untuk festival sekolah nanti.

"Jadi apa tugasmu di kelas Naruko?" Tanya Naruto di sela makannya.

"Naruto nii-chan tidak sopan. Setidaknya habisi dulu ramen di mulutmu"

Naruto menelan makanannya lalu kembali bertanya.

"Hehe gomen-gomen, jadi apa tugasmu di kelas?"

"Aku dan beberapa murid lainnya hanya di tugaskan untuk menyiapkan peralatan saja. karena peralatannya sudah siap semua kami tidak memiliki pekerjaan lagi" ucap Naruko.

"He~? Kalau tidak salah kalian membuat rumah hantu, kan? Apa kamu tidak takut" Tanya Naruto.

"Te-tentu saja tidak, aku bukan anak kecil lagi tau!"

Naruto terkekeh melihat sifat adiknya ini yang menurutnya imut.

"Akan aku ambil lagi foto kenangan saat kamu mengompol lagi nanti"

"Mooouuuu~ onii-chan no baka!"

"Ahaha aku hanya bercanda saja"

"humph, Naruto nii-chan sendiri apa tugas Naruto nii-chan di kelas? Aku dengar kalian membuat café"

Naruto tidak langsung menjawab, dia mendekatkan badannya ke Naruko lalu mengambil nasi yang lengket di pipi putih Naruko.

Naruko yang diperlakukan seperti itu pipinya tiba-tiba memerah.

"N-Naruto nii-chan? apa yang kamu l-la-lakukan" Naruto kembali menjauhkan dirinya dari Naruko dan melanjutkan makannya.

"Habisnya kamu makannya belepotan" ucap Naruto santai.

"Ta-ta-tapi jangan di depan umum seperti ini, bagaimana jika ada orang yang melihat kita. Mereka bisa berpikir yang—"

"Kalian sepertinya sangat dekat sekali, NARUTO-san"

Wajah Naruto seketika pucat mendengar suara itu. Dengan gerakan patah-patah dia melihat kebelakang.

"A-ah… So-Sona-chan, ke-kebetulan sekali ya kita bertemu disini. Apa kalian baru datang?" ucap Naruto basa-basi.

"Sona-sama sudah di sini sebelum kalian datang, Uzumaki-san" ucap Tsubaki dingin. Sona melirik kearah Tsubaki, dia sudah lama tidak melihat expresi Tsubaki seperti ini.

Ini kedua kalinya dia melihat expresi Tsubaki yang dingin kepada orang setelah kejadian itu.

'Apa Naruto sudah membuat masalah dengannya?' batin Sona bingung melihat tingkah Tsubaki yang kelihatannnya mempunyai masalah dengan Naruto.

Sona mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruko yang kelihatannya memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya dengan wajah memerah padam dan asap keluar dari kepalanya.

"Aku tidak menyalahkan kedekatan kakak dan adik, tapi ingatlah batasan kalian Naruto-san" ucap Sona

"A-ano ini tidak seperti yang kalian lihat Sona-chan"

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kamu seorang siscon Uzumaki-san" ucap Sona lalu membawa bekas makannya pergi di ikuti oleh Tsubaki.

"Sudah aku bilang kalau ini tidak seperti yang kamu lihat Sona-chan!"

Sona tidak mengubris ucapan Naruto dan melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Kau tampaknya dalam masalah dobe" ucap orang yang baru datang.

Lalu duduk di samping Naruko yang wajahnya masih juga memerah.

"Khuh! Aku tidak ingin dengar itu darimu teme"

"Naruto, aku ingin bicara denganmu…" ucap Sasuke memanggil Naruto dengan namanya.

Naruto mengerti kalau Sasuke sedang serius juga memasang wajah seriusnya.

Naruko mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sasuke. Penasaran apa yang akan mereka bicarakan.

Apakah ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan apa yang Sasuke bilang dengannya dulu?

Ataukah ini masalah lain yang ada kaitannya dengan Naruto nii-channya?

Dia benar-benar penasaran sekarang. Di tambah dengan ekpresi serius Sasuke yang baru pertama kali ini dia lihat, membuat dia merasakan kalau yang ingin mereka bicarakan sangatlah penting.

Naruto menghela nafas, Sasuke pasti akan membicarakan tentang hal _itu_ dengannya.

"Maaf ya, Naruko. Nanti akan onii-chan bayar makanannya, kamu pergilah dulu…"

Naruko berencana untuk menguping tapi hal itu sudah di tebak oleh Naruto terlebih dahulu.

"…Jangan berpikir untuk menguping Naruko. Ini benar-benar tidak bisa onii-chan katakan padamu, onii-chan mohon padamu untuk mengerti" Naruto memberikan senyuman terbaiknya pada Naruko, berharap kalau Naruko akan mengerti dengan ucapannya dan tidak melakukan tindakan bodoh dengan menguping pembicaraannya.

Naruko baru saja ingin membantah tapi lagi-lagi di potong oleh Naruto yang mengusap kepalanya lembut.

"Naruto… nii-chan" gumam Naruko pelan.

"…Onegai **(aku mohon)** , Naruko. Kali ini saja, tolong turuti ucapan onii-chan" Naruko melihat expresi kakaknya membuat kekhawatiran dan penasarannya bertambah menjadi.

Senyuman kakaknya itu sangatlah asing baginya…

Itu bukanlah senyuman yang selalu dia lihat setiap hari.

Naruko merasa kalau Senyuman itu… di balik senyuman itu menyimpan banyak masalah darinya.

Hati Naruko merasa sakit saat melihat Naruto tersenyum seperti itu… dia tidak ingin kakaknya tersenyum seperti itu di depannya, dia tidak ingin kakaknya memasang senyuman seperti itu lagi di wajahnya.

Tapi apa yang bisa dia perbuat? Selama ini dia hanya hidup di balik bayang-bayang Naruto itu sendiri.

Apa yang bisa dia lakukan untuk membantu kakaknya ini?

Itulah isi pikiran Naruko sekarang, hingga akhirnya dia memilih untuk mengikuti perkataan Naruto barusan untuk pergi dari sana.

"Un, waktta **(aku mengerti)** " ucap Naruko lemah lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke di sana.

Saat sudah cukup jauh Naruto lalu melihat kebelakang lagi dan melihat kalau Naruto memasang wajah seriusnya di depan Sasuke.

Wajah serius itu… membuat kekhawatirannya menjadi lebih besar, di tambah dengan perkataan Sasuke padanya kemarin… membuat Naruko bergelut dengan pikiran negative.

Naruto yang melihat Naruko masih berdiri melihat kearah mereka memberikan senyumannya lagi dan mengangguk lemah.

Seolah berkata

" _Daijobu_ _ **(Tidak apa-apa)**_ _"_

Naruko juga mengangguk lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya kekelas.

Sasuke tidak langsung berbicara, dia mengunggu Naruko sudah benar-benar pergi dan jauh dari mereka.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan… Sasuke" Tanya Naruto serius saat Naruko sudah jauh dari kantin.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, dia berdiri lalu member isyarat untuk Naruto agar mengikutinya.

Naruto mengerti maksud Sasuke tidak banyak komentar dan mengikuti Sasuke.

 **Pindah scene**

Naruko tengah duduk bersama Hinata di taman. Suasana tenang, dan tidak ada percakapan di antara mereka berdua.

Hinata yang tengah asik melihat langit biru sedangkan Naruko yang bergelut dengan pikirannya sedari tadi.

"Nee, Naruko-chan ada apa? Dari tadi kamu melamun terus. Apa kamu memikirkan sesuatu?" Tanya Hinata memecahkan keheningan.

Naruko tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hinata barusan, dia tidak tau apakah dia harus bercerita atau tidak pada Hinata.

"Kalau ada masalah katakan saja, aku akan berusaha membantu. Setidaknya aku akan berusaha mengurangi bebanmu" ujar Hinata lembut.

"Ah un, ini tentang Naruto nii-chan" ucap Naruko lirih

"Hmm? Ada apa dengan kucing itu?" Tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Akhir-akhir ini Naruto nii-chan selalu pulang terlambat… dan dia selalu pulang duluan tanpa menungguku. Dia selalu membuat alasan saat aku bertanya kenapa…"

Naruko menggenggam dadanya.

"…Dia selalu saja terlibat kedalam masalah. Selalu masuk kedalam masalah hanya untuk menolong orang yang bahkan tidak dia kenal. Dia orang yang ceroboh, tidak pintar, selalu bertindak tanpa mempertimbangkan keselamatan dan kesehatannya"

Hinata tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, dia baru tau kalau Naruto memiliki sisi yang seperti di sebut oleh Naruko barusan.

"Dan saat kondisinya buruk dia malah mengkhawatirkan orang lain dan bilang kalau dia tidak apa-apa"

"Dan barusan, dia sedang berbicara dengan Sasuke-kun…"

"… Dia bilang kalau yang mereka bicarakan adalah hal yang tidak bisa dia bicarakan padaku"

Hinata masih diam mendengar cerita dari Naruko yang sepertinya masih belum selesai.

"Ekpresi seriusnya… membuat hatiku gelisah, aku bahkan hampir tidak pernah melihat Naruto nii-chan memasang wajah seriusnya itu didepanku, Dan…"

Naruko mencengkam baju di dadanya saat mengingat senyuman Naruto yang dia lihat di kantin tadi.

"…Dan senyumannya tadi itu membuat hatiku sakit…" ucap Naruko lirih.

Hinata sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksud dari ucapan Naruko barusan, kenapa senyuman Naruto membuat hati Naruko sakit?

Itu lah yang dipikirkan oleh Hyuuga Hinata sekarang ini.

"Apa maksudmu Naruko? Ada apa dengan senyuman Uzumaki itu" Tanya Hinata yang mulai memanggil Naruto dengan nama marganya.

"Aku sudah lama tinggal dengan Naruto nii-chan… aku benar-benar tau kalau senyumannya padaku tadi hanyalah senyuman palsu…"

Hinata jadi terdiam mendengar penuturan Naruko barusan.

"…Senyuman Naruto nii-chan selalu terlihat cerah dan menenangkan bagiku. Aku ingin selalu melihat Naruto nii-chan tersenyum seperti itu. Tapi… senyuman yang dia tunjukkan kepadaku tadi terasa …"

"…Terasa sangat menyakitkan"

Mata Naruko mulai berlinang air, dan bahu Naruko bergetar menahan tangis.

"Dia selalu saja membuatku khawatir. Dia memang kakak yang bodoh ya" ucap Naruko mencurahkan segala yang dia rasakan.

Hinata menggengam bahu Naruko agar dia lebih tenang.

Dia benar-benar tidak tau harus berkomentar seperti apa. Mendengar cerita Naruko tentang Naruto membuat opini Hinata tentang Naruto jadi berubah.

"Kamu memiliki kakak yang hebat Naruko" ucap Hinata lembut. Naruko menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Hinata berharap beban di pundaknya ini akan terasa lebih ringan.

"Um, Mungkin dia yang terhebat yang pernah ada"

Hinata terkekeh mendengar ucapan Naruko barusan.

Beberapa menit lamanya Naruko bersandar di bahu Hinata, akhirnya Naruko mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Hinata.

Naruko menghapus bekas-bekas air di kelopak matanya lalu menghadap kearah Hinata.

"Terimakasih Hinata-chan, sekarang aku sudah merasa mendingan"

"Un, Yokatta… kalau begitu ayo kita mengambil tas, sebentar lagi bel pulang berbunyi"

Sedangkan Di atas gedung sekolah, Sasuke sekarang duduk sambil melihat siswa dan siswi yang ada di bawah. Sedangkan Naruto membaringkan badannya melihat langit yang cerah.

Naruto beridir dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri di sana tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya saat Naruto sudah pergi dari atap.

"Keras kepala seperti biasanya" ucapnya entah kepada siapa.

Naruko membuka loker sepatunya lesu, dan mengambil sepatunya lalu mengambil barang lainnya di dalam.

"Lho?" Naruko melihat kedalam loker sepatunya tidak ada kunci apartemen. Dia lalu melihat loker sepatu kakaknya yang sudah kosong.

'Apa Naruto nii-chan lupa meletakkan kuncinya?' batin Naruko.

"Haaah lebih baik aku jemput saja di kedai teuchi jii-san." Ucap Naruko lalu pergi berjalan meninggalkan gedung sekolah.

"Kenapa lama sekali Naruko!?" teriak orang yang berdiri di depan pintu gerbang.

"Naruto nii-chan?" ucap Naruko kaget.

"Hmm? ada apa dengan expresimu itu? Seperti melihat pencuri saja" Tanya Naruto heran.

"I-ie… Aku kira Naruto nii-chan sudah pergi membantu jii-san di kedai"

"Apa kamu ingin jalan-jalan sebentar?" Tanya Naruto mengabaikan ucapan Naruko barusan.

"Eh… un, baiklah" jawab Naruko lalu mengikuti kakaknya.

Naruko melirik kearah Naruto yang kelihatannya memikirkan sesuatu.

"Apa Naruto nii-chan tidak bekerja hari ini?" Tanya Naruko.

"Tidak hari ini onii-chan akan menghabiskan waktu untuk istirahat di apartemen"

"Hontouni!?"

"Hehe hontou" Ucap Naruto seraya mengacak mengacak-acak rambut Naruko gemas.

Naruko senang di perlakukan seperti ini, sudah jarang dia pulang bersama kakaknya. Dan perasaan ini, sangat dia rindukan.

"Naruto nii-chan… tadi, apa yang Naruto nii-chan bicarakan dengan Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Naruko yang masih penasaran.

Naruto melihat wajah Naruko yang sepertinya sangat penasaran tentang yang di bicarakan Sasuke dengannya tadi.

"Jangan dipikirkan, bukan masalah yang serius kok, Ehehe"

Naruko melihat senyuman kakaknya itu dapat dia katakan kalau senyuman itu sama dengan senyuman di kantin tadi siang.

"un" ucap Naruko lesu saat melihat senyuman kakaknya itu.

Naruko menundukkan kepalanya lemah. Dia benar-benar masih penasaran dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan, dan jawaban Naruto barusan bukanlah jawaban yang ingin dia dengar.

Naruto tersenyum masam melihat Naruko cemberut seperti itu. Jujur dia tidak ingin melihat Naruko memasang ekpresi itu.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi… dia tidak ingin Naruko tau akan hal yang dia bicarakan dengan Sasuke.

'Maaf ya Naruko, suatu saat nanti kamu pasti akan tau' batin Naruto sedih.

Merekapun pulang dalam hening dengan matahari sore yang menyinari perjalanan pulang mereka.

VVVVVVVVV

V…( T )…V

VVVVVVVV

V…()…V

VVVVVV

V…( B )…V

VVVVVV

V…()…V

VVVVVVVV

V…( C )…V

VVVVVVVVV

 **Chapter 04 fix/re-make end**

Tidak terlalu banyak yang berubah karena chapter kali ini sudah benar, jadi saya hanya menambahkan event-event di beberapa bagian didalam cerita kali ini.

Dan minggu depan chapter yang belum kalian baca akan saya updatekan.

 **Harap sabar menanti ;D**

 **Balasan Review**

 **Untuk yang bertanya kapan potingnya habis**

Insyaallah Potingnya akan habis setelah chapter 06 nanti.

 **Untuk yang masih bertanya ini HAREM atau SINGLE PAIR**

Jawabannya adalah single pair. Silahkan baca balasan review saya pada chapter 02. Akan ada penjelasannya disana pada bagian akhir balasan review.

 **Untuk mas** **jones**

Penyakit Naruto akan di jelaskan seiringnya chapter bertambah :D

Aman mas jones, di sini para reader juga ada yang jomblo :''D

 **Untuk yang menebak-nebak**

Hampir benar terimakasih, silahkan coba lagi lain kali :D

 **Untuk poting sementara**

Naruko : 10

Rias : 8

Sona : 8

Hinata :2

Potingnya selesai pada chapter 06 ;)

 **Yah tidak banyak untuk dibalas review kali ini**

Semoga kalian menikmati ceritanya

Sekian terimakasih.

 **Hikarinoyami13 logout \\(^_^)/**


	5. Chapter 5

Bersamamu sedikit lebih lama (FIX/diperbaiki)

()

Pair : naruto x single pair (Sona,Rias,Hinata,Naruko)

()

Story cerate by : hikarinoyami13

()

 **NO** **INCEST** , **NO** **HAREM**

()

Genre : romance, hurt/comfort, drama

()

Rating for story : rating M (untuk beberapa alasan)

 **I'm not own the character of naruto shippuden or high school dxd**

 **I'm not own the another anime character in my story**

 **Chapter sebelumnya**

 _Naruko senang di perlakukan seperti ini, sudah jarang dia pulang bersama kakaknya. Dan perasaan ini, sangat dia rindukan._

" _Naruto nii-chan… tadi, apa yang Naruto nii-chan bicarakan dengan Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Naruko yang masih penasaran._

 _Naruto melihat wajah Naruko yang sepertinya sangat penasaran tentang yang di bicarakan Sasuke dengannya tadi._

" _Jangan dipikirkan, bukan masalah yang serius kok, Ehehe"_

 _Naruko melihat senyuman kakaknya itu dapat dia katakan kalau senyuman itu sama dengan senyuman di kantin tadi siang._

" _un" ucap Naruko lesu saat melihat senyuman kakaknya itu._

 _Naruko menundukkan kepalanya lemah. Dia benar-benar masih penasaran dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan, dan jawaban Naruto barusan bukanlah jawaban yang ingin dia dengar._

 _Naruto tersenyum masam melihat Naruko cemberut seperti itu. Jujur dia tidak ingin melihat Naruko memasang ekpresi itu._

 _Tapi mau bagaimana lagi… dia tidak ingin Naruko tau akan hal yang dia bicarakan dengan Sasuke._

' _Maaf ya Naruko, suatu saat nanti kamu pasti akan tau' batin Naruto sedih._

 _Merekapun pulang dalam hening dengan matahari sore yang menyinari perjalanan pulang mereka._

 **ARC III : the truth is cruel**

 **Chapter 05**

Hari ini… akhirnya festival Kuoh gakuen di selenggarakan.

Banyak tamu-tamu yang datang, mulai dari orang tua murid, kerabat maupun teman dari sekolah lain juga ikut datang kefestival.

"GHAAAAAA!"

"KYAAAAA!"

"AH~ AH~ AAAAAAH" **(ngawur#-_-)**

Terdengar suara teriakkan-teriakan dari kelas 1-A dan setiap yang keluar dari kelas itu selalu dengan wajah yang pucat dan badan bergetar.

Dan lebih parahnya mereka melihat siswa di sana membawa atau bisa di bilang menyeret keluar sepasang kekasih yang kelihatannya pingsan didalam sana.

Orang yang mengantri di pintu yang satunya menjadi penasaran seperti apa hantu yang sudah di siapkan oleh kelas itu.

Bukannya takut ada dari mereka yang menjadi semangat.

Kebanyakan dari mereka yang datang adalah sepasang kekasih. Pasangan dari wanita itu mencari kesempatan untuk lebih dekat dengan kekasihnya di tempat yang seperti itu.

Sedangkan di kelas sebelah juga banyak yang datang, akan tetapi kebanyakan yang datang hanya laki-laki saja yang asik berfoto-foto dengan wanita yang ada.

Sedangkan laki-laki kelas 1-B kelihatannya pundung di sudut kelas karena tidak ada yang mau berfoto dengan mereka.

Dan wanita di kelas 1-B malah menjadi kerepotan karena harus berfoto bergantian.

Di tempat tokoh utama kita berada sangat ramai di kunjungi orang-orang dewasa, remaja, siswa, maupun kakek-kakek dan nenek-nenek yang datang.

Pokoknya pagi itu sangatlah padat dengan berdatangannya orang yang datang ke sekolah mereka.

SKIP TIME

Siang harinya para pendantang mulai berkurang, dan beberapa kelas sudah menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan memilih untuk beristirahat.

Naruto yang tengah membersihkan meja terhenti karena ada suara yang memanggilnya.

"Naruto nii-chan!"

"Ah Naruko! dan… _hyuuga-san_ " ucap Naruto kecil saat menyebut nama orang yang bersama Naruko.

Hinata memicingkan matanya kearah Naruto.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin mencari masalah Uzumaki. Jadi jangan cari gara-gara denganku…" ucap Hinata yang sudah mulai mau memanggil Naruto dengan nama marganya.

Kisah Naruko tentang Naruto kemarin benar-benar mengubah sudut pandang Hinata tentang Naruto.

"…Lagipula aku datang kesini karena Naruko-chan yang mengajakku kesini" lanjutnya

Hinata dan Naruko duduk di bangku yang baru saja sudah Naruto bersihkan.

"Baiklah… ehe-hem, selamat datang di café 1-E, kalian mau pesan apa ojou-sama?" Tanya Naruto sopan lalu menyerahkan menu pada Naruko dan hinata.

"Hehehe tidak perlu seperti itu Naruto nii-chan, aku pesan ramen" pesan Naruko tanpa melihat menu.

Naruto dan Hinata sweatdrop saat Naruko memesan ramen di café.

"N-Naruko-chan… ini café lho, bukan kedai atau tempat menjual ramen" ucap Hinata pada Naruko.

"Oh? Ahaha gomen-gomen, karena lapar aku jadi kepikiran ingin memesan ramen"

Naruko kembali melihat menunya mencari apa yang ingin dia pesan.

Hinata tertawa kecil melihat sifat Naruko.

"Aku pesan kopi saja" ucap Hinata memesan.

"Etooo~ kalau begitu aku juga pesan kopi Naruto nii-chan"

"Baiklah silahkan tunggu sebentar" Naruto menulis pesanannya lalu pergi memberitaukan pesanannya pada pekerja yang bekerja di belakang café.

Naruto pergi melayani pelayan lainnya seperti dia bekerja biasanya di café serafall.

Naruto tidak sadar kalau Naruko sedari tadi memperhatikan kakaknya itu bekerja.

"Naruto pesanan meja 5 sudah siap"

"Hai!"

Tidak lama menunggu akhirnya Naruto datang dengan membawa kopi pesanan Naruko dan Hinata.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunngu lama, ini pesanan kalian"

Naruto menyajikan pesanan Naruko dan Hinata seperti seorang yang sudah ahli.

"Kau sepertinya sudah terbiasa bekerja seperti ini Uzumaki?" ucap Hinata blak-blakan.

Keringat dingin keluar dari kepala Naruto saat mendengar ucapan Hinata barusan.

"Be-benarkah? Aku rasa itu hanya persaanmu saja Hyuuga-san" ucap Naruto mengelak.

"Hinata-chan benar Naruto nii-chan…" ucap Naruko membuat Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Naruko.

"…Naruto nii-chan sangat hebat, bekerja seperti pro… mungkin karena Naruto nii-chan sering bekerja jadi pelayan di kedai ramen" Hinata melirik Naruko saat dia mendengar ucapan Naruko memunculkan tanda Tanya di kepalanya.

'Di kedai ramen? Sebagus itukah kerjanya di kedai ramen?' pikir Hinata.

Hinata lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Naruto.

"Didunia ini tidak ada yang memiliki kemampuan jika mereka tidak mengasah kemampuan mereka sendiri Uzumaki"

Hinata menyerup kopinya sejenak lalu kembali melihat kearah Naruto.

"Yah bisa jadi saja skillmu bertambah dan pelayanan di _kedai ramen_ itu jadi bagus saat kau bekerja disana"

"…Tapi tentunya di kedai ramen pelayanan nya tidak akan sebagus seperti yang kau lakukan kepada kami. Dari caramu melayani pelanggan… cara bicaramu pada kami di awal kami datang… mereka yang sering ke café atau restoran atau ketempat makanan mahal pasti akan tau jika pekerja itu sudah ahli"

Jelas Hinata panjang lebar membuat Naruto tidak bisa mencari alasan dan masih berusaha mencari alasan yang tepat untuk menghindari ucapan Hinata.

'B-bagaimana ini? Penjelasannya terlalu rinci… sudah aku duga dari kelas 1-A memang selalu teliti mengamati sekitarnya' pikir Naruto.

"Nee Naruto nii-chan… apakah yang di katakan Hinata-chan itu benar? Kalau Naruto nii-chan bekerja di tempat lain selain di kedai teuchi jii-san?" Tanya Naruko lemah.

Naruto sekarang benar-benar sudah tidak tau apa yang harus dia katakan.

"Naruto nii-chan selalu pulang larut malam…"

Naruko menundukkan kepalanya.

"…Pasti bukan dari kedai teuchi jii-san. Iya kan? Aku selama ini selalu bersamamu… tapi kenapa Naruto nii-chan menyimpan rahasia dariku? KENAPA!?" teriak Naruko membuat orang melihat kearahnya.

"Kemarin bahkan Naruto nii-chan juga menyimpan masalah Naruto nii-chan dariku… dan sekarang! Naruto nii-chan masih menyimpan masalah lainnya dariku!?"

"N-Naruko onii-chan bisa—"

"Aku tidak butuh alasan Naruto!?" Tanya Naruko memotong ucapan Naruto.

Naruto langsung bungkam saat Naruko memanggil Naruto tanpa nii-chan pada namanya.

"Apa kau tau kalau aku selama ini selalu khawatir dengan keadaanmu!?"

Naruto benar-benar mati kata sekarang, dia tidak tau bagaimana menjelaskan pada adiknya ini.

"Aku selalu berpikir untuk membantu semua masalahmu, walau tidak banyak yang bisa aku lakukan. Aku selalu ingin berdiri di sampingmu dan berusaha membantumu sebisaku" mata Naruko berlinang dengan air mata yang sedari tadi dia tahan.

Tapi…" ucap Naruko menggepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

"…Tapi kenapa kau selalu menyembunyikan masalah itu sendiri? Apa aku tidak terlalu berguna untuk membantumu, hah!?" ucap Naruko membentak Naruto.

Naruto tentu saja terkejut dengan Naruko yang membentaknya, begitu juga Naruko terkejut dengan perbuatannya sendiri.

Naruko memejamkan matanya erat-erat lalu merenguh sakunya mengambil uang.

Naruko berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan meletakkan uang disana lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata di sana.

"Tunggu Naruko" Naruto pergi mengejar Naruko, berharap jika Naruko akan mendengarkan penjelasannya.

Naruto berusaha meraih tangan Naruko, tapi saat Naruto hampir menyentuh tangan Naruko, dia menepis dengan kasar tangan Naruto.

PAK

"TINGGALKAN AKU SENDIRI" teriak Naruko.

Naruko sadar dengan perbuatannya langsung menutup mulutnya dan menggenggam tangannya yang baru saja menepis tangan Naruto dengan kasar.

Sekali lagi Naruto menjadi kaget dengan perbuatan Naruko.

Naruko lari dari sana, karena dia tidak sanggup melihat wajah terkejut kakaknya itu akan sikap nya barusan.

Ini pertamakalinya dia diperlakukan oleh Naruko seperti ini.

Membuat Naruto terdiam di tempat melihat Naruko pergi menjauh darinya.

Semua mata yang ada di sekitar sana melihat kejadian itu dan berbagai macam komentar dari mereka.

"Apa kau senang sekarang? HYUUGA-SAMA" Tanya Naruto yang bahunya bergetar menahan amarah.

Hinata diam tidak menjawab ucapan Naruto, dia memejamkan matanya lalu menyerup kopinya yang sedikit lagi habis.

"Apa dengan cara ini kau mencari masalah denganku?" Tanya Naruto lirih.

Hinata membuka matanya dan melirik kearah Naruto yang sekarang melihatnya tajam.

"Apa yang sebenarnya yang kau inginkan!" ucap Naruto dengan nada tinggi.

"Naruko kemarin menceritakan semua masalahnya padaku. Saat aku mendengar ceritanya tentangmu, kau memang seorang kakak yang hebat di mata Naruko…"

Hinata meletakkan uangnya di meja lalu berdiri di samping Naruto.

"…Tapi sekarang kau menyimpan terlalu banyak rahasia darinya dan lebih parahnya kau membuat Naruko khawatir dengan keadaanmu dan kau tidak memikirkan perasaan Naruko yang ingin membantumu… sekarang kau sudah gagal menjadi kakak yang baik untuk Naruko"

Naruto membelalakkan matanya saat mendengar kalimat terakhir dari Hinata.

"Aku? Gagal?" gumam Naruto.

Naruto menggepalkan kuat tangannya karena Hinata sudah terlalu dalam memasuki masalahnya dengan Naruko.

Hinata tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto barusan, dia lalu melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku tidak ingin Naruko bersedir terus hanya karena seorang kakak yang gagal sepe—"

"Dan apa hakmu ikut campur dalam urusan kami berdua!" teriak Naruto membuat Hinata mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang.

Hinata tidak terima kalau dia dibentak lalu kembali membentak Naruto.

"Dan apa kau sadar atas perbuatanmu pada Naruko, hah!" teriak Hinata pada Naruto.

"Apa kau kira Naruko tidak tau kalau kau sering membolos dari sekolah… Apa kau tau kalau Naruko tetap diam dan menunggu untukmu menceritakan yang sebenarnya pada Naruko! Dia ingin kau jujur padanya!…"

"Tapi itu bukan alasan untuk kau ikut campur masalah ka—" ucapan Naruto langsung di potong oleh Hinata yang menarik kerah bajunya

"Dan dia menangis hanya karena dia ingin berjuang melawan masalah bersama kakaknya… DIA TIDAK INGIN KAU MENANGGUNG SEMUANYA SENDIRIAN!" teriak Hinata dengan matanya yang berair menahan tangis.

Untuk kedua kalinya Naruto membelalakkan matanya.

"Naruko… berpikir seperti itu?" Tanya Naruto lirih.

Hinata melepas genggamannya pada kerah baju Naruto,dan membuang wajahnya kesamping sambil menggenggam lengan kirinya lalu mengangguk.

"Aku tidak akan bilang ke pihak sekolah tentang kau bekerja paruh waktu. Sebaiknya kau jelaskan semuanya pada Naruko"

Ucap Hinata lalu pergi dari sana menyusul Naruko yang sudah pergi jauh.

"N-Naruto-san, Apa kamu baik-baik saja?" Tanya Ryou yang mendengar semua percakapan mereka.

Ah tidak bukan hanya Ryou tapi seluruh kelas 1-E mendengar percakapan mereka dan orang-orang yang lewat di sekitar café kelas 1-E.

"Maaf Ryou-chan, aku sedang tidak enak badan. Aku akan pulang duluan" ucap Naruto lemah lalu mengambil tasnya.

Tidak ada yang berani mengeluarkan suara di sana. Kelas 1-E menjadi sunyi saat Naruto berjalan kebelakang mengambil tasnya.

Dan saat Naruto sudah pergi meninggalkan sekolah mereka kembali mengerjakan perkejaan mereka.

"Ada apa iin-cho?" Tanya teman satukelasnya.

"Ah tidak apa-apa kok, ayo kita kembali bekerja" ucap Ryou dan di balas anggukan dari siswi itu.

Salah satu dari pelanggan yang duduk berdua dengan temannya di meja di sudut café juga melihat kepergian Naruto.

'Naruto-kun…' batin orang itu sedih.

"Apa kau mengkhawatirkannya?" Tanya teman di sampingnya itu yang sedari tadi terfokus dengan music yang dia dengar sekarang. Dia tidak peduli dengan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

Tapi temannya yang satu itulah yang memaksanya untuk datang kesini dan mereka berdua sudah duduk di sini lumayan lama.

"E-eh? apa maksudmu Nao-chan?" Tanya orang itu salah tingkah.

Wanita bernama Nao itu memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Tanpa kamu mengatakannya padaku aku sudah tau kalau kamu sedari tadi memperhatikan laki-laki kuning itu" ucap Nao bosan.

"Eh? benarkah?" Tanya orang itu polos.

Untuk kedua kalinya Nao memutar bola matanya bosan.

Di kelas 1-A Sona tidak sengaja melihat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Dia tadi sedang melihat-lihat pemandangan lewat jendela kelasnya, dan tanpa sengaja dia melihat pertengkaran Naruto dan Naruko.

Dia tidak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi yang dapat dia dengar hanya teriakan Naruko saat dia bilang untuk meninggalkannya sendiri.

Sona memperbaiki letak kacamatanya, lalu berjalan pergi ke suatu tempat.

Pindah bersama Naruko yang menangis duduk bersipuh di belakang gedung sekolah.

"Naruko-chan…"

Naruko melihat kebelakang siapa yang memanggilnya

"S-Sona-chan dari mana kamu tau aku ada di sini?" Tanya Naruko yang masih menangis.

Sona tidak menjawab dia mengambil sapu tangan di saku roknya dan memberikannya pada Naruko.

"Kita sudah berteman sejak kecil… tidak mungkin aku tidak tau di mana kamu bersembunyi" ujar Sona lembut dan berjongkok sejajar dengan Naruko.

Naruko menerima sapu tangan itu dan menghapus air matanya.

"Arigato Sona-chan" ucap Naruko di sela tangisnya lalu memeluk Sona.

Sona membalas pelukan Naruko dan mengelus lembut surai pirang itu.

"Hum, doitashimashite Naruko-chan"

Tidak lama kemudian tangisan Naruko sudah reda dan Naruko mengembalikan sapu tangan Sona.

"Naruko-chan! Ternyata kamu di sini" ucap orang yang baru saja datang.

"Ah Hinata-chan, maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir"

"Ehem, maaf jika tidak sopan Naruko-chan, hyuuga-san. Tapi bisakah kalian menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di taman barusan?" Tanya Sona yang sebenarnya penasaran dengan kejadian di café kelas 1-E.

Hinata menghela nafasnya lelah saat harus menjelaskan kejadian itu pada orang.

"Haaah singkatnya si baka Uzumaki itu menyimpan rahasia dari Naruko-chan dan berbohong padanya"

Sona membenarkan letak kacamatanya, penjelasan Hinata tadi benar-benar tidak rinci.

"Bisa jelaskan darimana kalian bisa membuat asumsi jika Uzumaki-san berbohong?" Tanya Sona yang masih ingin tau semuanya.

"Naruto nii-chan… dia selalu bilang kalau dia bekerja di kedai ramen teuchi jii-san. Beberapa minggu kemarin dia selalu pulang larut malam. Dan barusan kami mengetahuinya kalau Naruto nii-chan pasti bekerja di sebuah café atau restoran…"

Sona masih diam mendengar penjelasan dari Naruko yang masih belum lengkap.

"…Hinata-chan bilang dari gerak gerik Naruto nii-chan, dari cara dia Naruto nii-chan melayani pelanggan, dari cara Naruto nii-chan menyajikan pesanan dia sudah seperti orang ahli. Awalnya aku pikir kalau itu sudah biasa bagi Naruto nii-chan, tapi dengan penjelasan dari Hinata-chan semuanya sudah jelas. Kalau Naruto nii-chan pasti bekerja di suatu tempat, dia merahasiakan dan tidak memberitaukannya padaku…"

"…Selama ini aku selalu berdiri di balik bayangan Naruto nii-chan. Naruto nii-chan selalu berdiri depanku, melindungiku, dan membantuku saat aku dalam masalah…" ucap Naruko menjelaskan semuanya pada Sona.

"Bukankah itu bagus? Kenapa kamu malah men—" ucapan Sona dipotong cepat oleh Naruko.

"Tapi aku juga ingin membantunya! Aku juga ingin dia bergantung padaku, dan…"

"…Dan aku tidak ingin Naruto nii-chan menanggung semua beban itu sendiri" ucap Naruko lirih.

Sona tidak ingin berkomentar tentang hal itu, karena terkadang dia juga merasakan hal yang sama pada kakaknya Serafall itu.

Sona lalu beralih dengan menanyakan Naruko sebuah pertanyaan yang sedari tadi mengganggu pikirannya.

"Apa dia tidak pernah bilang sesuatu padamu tentang pekerjaannya?" Tanya Sona.

"Dia tidak pernah bilang, tapi suatu malam saat aku menanyakan padanya kenapa dia selalu pulang larut malam, dan dia bilang kalau dia bekerja di kedai ramen teuchi jii-san"

Hinata yang sedari tadi diam lalu bertanya.

"Kamu bertanya seperti seorang detektif saja Sitri-san, apa kamu akan mencari tempat kerjanya baka Uzumaki itu?" Tanya Hinata pada Sona.

"Itu tidak perlu, karena sebenarnya Uzumaki-san bekerja di café milik kakakku" ucap Sona membuat suasana jadi hening.

"Hm? Ada apa?" Tanya Sona bingung.

"Kenapa kamu tidak bilang padaku Sona-chan?" Tanya Naruko

"Awalnya aku kira dia sudah menceritakannya padamu, dan aku tidak perlu repot-repot mengulangi ucapan Uzumaki-san padamu. Maka dari itu sebelumnya aku bertanya padamu apakah Uzumaki-san ada menceritakan pekerjaannya padamu apa tidak…" ucap Sona melepaskan kacamatanya dan membersihkan debu yang menempel di sana.

"Aku tidak bertindak seperti seorang detektif Hyuuga-san. Aku tidak mungkin bertanya jika itu tidak di perlukan, kamu pasti sudah tau akan hal itukan, Naruko-chan" ucap Sona memasang kembali kacamatanya.

"Wow benar-benar ketua kelas yang penuh perhitungan" ucap Hinata saat tau sifat dari ketua kelas mereka ini.

"Baiklah sekarang kita kembali ke kelas, kalian tentunya sudah mendapatkan istirahat yang cukup. Sebentar lagi acara festival sekolah akan selesai, kita harus membereskan semua peralatan kita dan membagikan hasil dari rumah hantu buatan kita" ucap Sona lalu pergi di sana di ikuti oleh Naruko dan Hinata.

 **Pindah scene**

Di tepi sungai kecil Naruto sedang berbaring sambil melihat langit yang sangat cerah.

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan di sini nak, bukankah sekarang belum waktunya pulang sekolah" ucap laki-laki dewasa dengan rambut coklat dan bagian depannya kuning.

Naruto tidak membalas ucapan orang itu dan tidak melihat kearah orang itu.

Dia tidak peduli dan tidak ingin tau.

Yang dia pikirkan sekarang adalah masalahnya sendiri.

Orang itu tidak ambil pusing karena dia juga tidak peduli.

Dia lalu duduk tidak jauh dari Naruto dan meletakkan alat-alatnya dan menjalankan kegiatannya.

SKIP TIME

Hari sudah sore dan Naruto masih juga membaringkan badannya memandang langit tanpa berhenti sedari siang.

Orang yang bersama Naruto itu melirik kearah Naruto.

"Hei anak muda apa kau ingin ikut memancing?" Tanya orang itu.

Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah laki-laki tua itu dan berjalan kearahnya.

Laki-laki itu menyerahkan Naruto pancing yang dia bawa lalu mengambilkan satu lagi pancing untuknya.

Naruto diam tidak berkata apapun, dia hanya duduk di sana menanti ikan menggigit umpan miliknya.

"Apa kau ada masalah?" Tanya orang itu pada Naruto.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya saat di Tanya seperti itu. Dan itu sudah membuat laki-laki itu tau kalau Naruto sedang memiliki masalah.

"Aku tidak tau harus bagaimana sekarang, dia sudah tau kalau aku membohonginya…"

Naruto menggepal kuat tangannya pada pancing itu.

"…Dia benar-benar sudah marah padaku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Dia pasti membenciku sekarang" ucap Naruto mengungkapkan semua yang di pikirkan olehnya.

"Kau tau anak muda, kau tidak akan tau apa yang orang kau maksud itu pikirkan tentangmu… marah, kesal, ataupun benci. Kau tidak bisa menebak apa yang mereka rasakan…"

Tali pancing Naruto tertarik sesuatu dan itu di biarkan oleh Naruto yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

'Sial padahal aku dari tadi tidak mendapatkan satupun ikan, dan dia malah membiarkan ikan itu begitu saja' batin laki-laki itu kesal dengan ikan yang memakan umpan Naruto.

"Apa dia akan memaafkanku?" Tanya Naruto ragu.

"Entahlah, kita tidak akan tau kalau tidak menanyakannya sendir bukan… jadi kenapa tidak kau tanyakan padanya langsung"

Laki-laki itu ada benarnya juga, dia tidak akan tau hal itu jika dia tidak bertanya langsung pada Naruko.

"Jangan khawatir, aku yakin jika kau meminta maaf dengan setulus hati dia akan memaafkanmu"

Naruto mengadah melihat langit yang sudah berubah warna menjadi orange.

'Benar juga, aku harus meminta maaf pada Naruko dan menjelaskan semuanya' batin Naruto.

"Kau benar jii-san, yang harus aku lakukan sekarang adalah meminta maaf padanya dan menjelaskan semuanya" ucap Naruto lalu berdiri.

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto desu"

"Panggil saja aku Azazel, apa kau sudah ingin pergi? Padahal baru saja menemaniku memancing"

"Un, aku harus pergi sekarang…" Naruto mengambil tasnya berjalan pergi.

Azazel melihat kepergian Naruto, dia jadi rindu masa mudanya.

Baru saja dia ingin lanjut memangcing suara Naruto menarik kembali perhatiannya.

"Ah iya, ikannya untukmu saja" teriak Naruto dari kejauhan.

"Ikan?" Azazel mengalihkan pandangannya ketempat dimana Naruto duduk barusan.

Ember di sampingnya sudah penuh dengan ikan.

"Whoa? I-Itsunomani! **(sejak kapan)** " ucap Azazel tidak percaya.

Azazel kembali melihat kearah Naruto yang melambaikan tangan kearahnya.

Azazel tersenyum simpul melihat ikan di dalam ember yang dia bawa.

"Dasar, anak muda zaman sekarang"

SKIP TIME

Kita berpindah pada Naruko yang sekarang tengah duduk di dalam kamar yang cukup luas berwarna lavender membaca buku bersama Hinata.

Naruko sekarang tengah mengenakan piyama milik Hinata

Piyama abu-abu dengan sedikit hiasan bunga tulip di beberapa bagiannya.

Sedangkan Hinata mengenakan piyama kesukaannya.

Piyama berwarna lavender dan gambar bunga teratai besar di bagian kaki kiri dan beberapa bunga di bagian lehernya.

Hinata melirik kearah jam kamarnya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam.

"Apa kamu yakin ingin menginap disini Naruko-chan?"

"Ah un, malam ini aku ingin menginap di rumahmu. Itu kalau Hinata-chan tidak keberatan"

"Aku tidak keberatan sama sekali, malah aku senang karena ada teman saat tidur"

"Apa kamu sudah bilang dengan Uzumaki kalau kamu menginap di rumahku? Dia pasti khawatir" Tanya Hinata.

"Tidak usah Hinata-chan"

"T-tapi Naruko-chan, bagaimana kalau Uzumaki mencarimu kemana-mana?"

Naruko memejamkan mata dan menggeleng pelan

Hinata tidak tau harus berkata seperti apa. Apakah dia sudah terlalu ikut campur dalam urusan Naruko? Seperti itulah yang dia pikirkan sekarang.

 **Pindah scene**

Di club malam tempat Naruto bekerja, semuanya pekerja sudah pulang kerumah mereka masing-masing.

Naruto sekarang tengah dalam perjalan dia pulang, tapi saat dia ingin menyebrang jalan dia melihat Sasuke yang juga tengah melihat kearahnya di seberang jalan.

Naruto berusaha tidak mengubris Sasuke dan berpura-pura tidak melihat.

Dia melewati Sasuke seolah Sasuke tidak ada di sana.

"Apa kau ingin membelikan _itu_ sebagai hadiah untuknya?" Tanya Sasuke membuat langkah Naruto terhenti.

Naruto mengerti maksud Sasuke barusan, Naruto mengadahkan kepalanya melihat langit malam yang penuh dengan bintang.

"Aku tidak tau apa maksudmu" ucap Naruto tanpa melirik kebelakang.

"Jangan salah paham. Bukan berarti aku peduli denganmu, Tapi…" Sasuke melirik sejenak kearah Naruto lalu melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Dengan tubuhmu yang seperti itu… kau pikir bisa melakukannya sendiri? Aku yakin kau menghabiskan banyak obat dalam satu hari"

"Heh tidak usah pedulikan tubuhku, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku juga tidak berniat untuk mati… dokter bilang asalkan bukan pekerjaan berat aku di perbolehkan bekerja"

Sasuke berbalik memicingkan matanya pada Naruto.

"Walau semua pekerjaamu tidak terlalu berat. Tapi yang kau lakukan adalah memaksakan tubuhmu sendiri...!"

Naruto juga membalikkan badannya dan melihat Sasuke tepat di mananya.

"Aku awalnya sudah tidak merasa heran kalau kau bekerja di kedai ramen… karena sejak awal kau memang penggila ramen"

Naruto terkekeh mendengar itu, dia jadi teringat saat dia bertengkar dengan Sasuke hanya karena semangkuk ramen.

"Tapi saat aku berangkat sekolah hari pertamaku, aku melihatmu bekerja di mini market… dan pekerjaanmu yang lainnya"

Naruto tidak terlalu kaget saat Sasuke mengetahui semua ini, karena dia tau merahasiakannya dari Sasuke sia-sia saja.

'Dasar, walau sikapnya cuek tapi aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya' batin Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum saat melihat temannya ini benar-benar berbahaya.

"Seperti biasanya, aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu Sasuke. Tapi kau tau…"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kembali melihat kearah langit.

Dan Sasuke juga ikut melihat kearah Naruto lihat.

"Sekarang aku benar-benar terdesak. Aku harus cepat mengumpulkan uangnya"

"Kalau begitu, biar aku bantu"

"huh!? B-be-benarkah?" Tanya Naruto tidak percaya.

"Jangan salah paham!. Aku tidak ingin melihat Naruko yang kesepian di apartemen karena kau selalu pulang larut malam"

"Tsundere"

TWICH

Muncul perempatan di kepala Sasuke saat Naruto memanggilnya tsundere.

"Mau mencari masalah? DOBE" Tanya Sasuke memicingkan matanya pada Naruto.

"Akan aku layani kau dengan senang hati, TEME" ucap Naruto juga memicingkan matanya pada Sasuke.

Sekian detik mereka saling berpandangan di tengah jalan, membuat orang yang lalu lalang di sana melihat kearah mereka.

Banyak orang mengira mereka akan bertarung dan memilih untuk menjaga jarak dari Naruto dan Sasuke.

Beberapa detik kemudian.

"pfftt ahahaha ahahaha" Naruto dan Sasuke tertawa bersama.

Orang-orang memandang heran mereka. Entah kenapa Naruto dan Sasuke tiba-tiba tertawa.

"Mohon bantuannya Uchiha Sasuke"

"Tentu saja… Namikaze Naruto"

Naruto memberikan senyuman lima jarinya

Dan Sasuke dengan senyum tipis menghiasi wajah coolnya.

'sekarang tinggal menyelesaikan masalahku dengan Naruko' batin Naruto

 **Pindah scene**

CLEK

"tadaima" ucap Naruto yang sudah sampai di apartemen.

Tapi tidak ada jawaban dari Naruko

'Mungkin dia sudah tidur' batin Naruto lalu berjalan keruang tengah.

Naruto melihat di atas meja tidak ada makanan dan dia melihat keatas kulkas juga tidak ada makanan.

"Apa Naruko tidak masak malam ini? Atau dia tidak memasakkan bagianku karena masih marah ya?"

Naruto mengambil sesuatu di balik tv apartemen mereka.

Dia mengambil plastic di balik tv itu dan membukanya.

"Obatnya tinggal sedikit, aku rasa ini akan cukup untuk satu minggu… tidak kalau aku hemat mungkin akan cukup untuk dua minngu" ucap Naruto pada dirinya sendir dan membuka satu obat dan meminumnya.

Naruto meletakkan obat itu kembali di belakang tv mereka dan berjalan ke kamar.

Alangkah terkejutnya dia saat melihat tidak ada Naruko di sana

"Naruko!?"

Naruto berlari keluar mencari Naruko, di sela berlarinya dia berusaha menghubungi Naruko.

Di kediaman keluarga hyuuga, lebih tepatnya di kamar Hinata.

Naruko dan Hinata sekarang tengah membaca majalah setelah mereka belajar bersama.

Ponsel Naruko bergetar membuat Naruko dan Hinata mengalihkan panadangan mereka pada ponsel Naruko di atas meja.

Naruko membuka ponselnya dan melihat siapa yang menelpon setelah itu dia matikan ponselnya.

"Siapa Naruko-chan?" Tanya Hinata.

"Ah tidak hanya nomor yang tidak dikenal" ucap Naruko berbohong pada Hinata.

"Apa tidak apa-apa? Siapa tau saja itu penting"

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata-chan" Naruko melihat kearah jam sudah menunjukan pukul dua belas malam.

Hinata juga ikut melihat jam sudah larut malam.

"Hooaam~ ayo kita tidur Naruko-chan, karena besok libur jadi tidak perlu memikirkan untuk bangun pagi" ucap Hinata.

Naruko mengangguk lalu ikut tidur di sebelah Hinata.

'Apa aku berlebihan ya?' pikir Naruko.

'Tidak… aku rasa itu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya sadar bagaimana rasa khawatirku selama ini padanya yang selalu pulang larut malam'

Batin Naruko lalu pergi menuju barusaha untuk tidur.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu Naruko masih juga belum tidur sama sekali.

Dia benar-benar tidak bisa tidur, merasa bersalah dengan narutuo karena dia mengabaikan telpon darinya.

Tapi di sisi lain dia juga kesal dengan Naruto karena tidak mau menceritakan soal pekerjaan itu padanya, dan juga Naruko merasa kalau masih banyak lagi hal-hal lainnya yang Naruto sembunyikan dari dirinya.

Naruko meraih ponselnya dan menghidupkannya kembali.

Saat dia menghidupkan ponselnya di sana sudah ada banyak pesan yang masuk dari Naruto.

Naruko menekan tombol-tombol ponselnya lalu setelah itu semua pesan itu terhapus tanpa dia baca satupun.

SKIP TIME

Pagi hari yang cerah, cahaya matahari menembus kaca ruangan dan menyinari wajah tokoh utama kita yang terbaring di dalam ruangan berbau serba obat.

"Uuummmhh~ Di-dimana ini?" Tanya pemuda berambut pirang yang tengah terbaring di atas kasur di dalam ruangan serba putih berbauh obat-obatan.

"Are? Kenapa aku bisa ada disini?" pemuda itu tampak kebingungan dengan wajahnya yang babak belur.

Dia berusaha untuk duduk tapi entah mengapa tubuhnya sekarang sangat lemah.

CLEK

"Ah kamu sudah sadar rupanya Uzumaki-kun" ucap suster berambut ungu panjang dengan matanya berwarna biru sebiru laut yang cerah.

"Oh Chisaki-san hisashiburi, di mana Tsumugu-san?"

suster bernama Chisaki itu membawakan sarapan pagi untuk Naruto dan meletakkan sarapannya di atas meja di samping kasur Naruto.

"Apanya Hisashiburi, baka! Kamu hampir setiap minggunya datang kemari membeli obat"

Naruto membuang wajahnya sambil bersiul-siul seolah tidak mengerti maksud dari Chisaki.

"Tsumugu-kun sekarang sedang memeriksa pasien lainnya" lanjut Chisaki dan di balas "oh" saja dari Naruto.

"Nee, Chisaki-san… siapa yang membawaku kesini?" Tanya Naruto pada Chisaki yang baru saja duduk di kursi di sampingnya.

Chisaki membuat gaya berpikir mencoba mengingat-ingat rupa orang itu.

"Um~ kalau kamu tanya denganku aku juga tidak tau Uzumaki-kun, nanti Tanya saja dengan Tsumugu-kun"

"Nah sekarang Uzumaki-kun, waktunya sarapan" ucap Chisaki lalu membantu Naruto untuk duduk.

Seletah duduk dengan benar Naruto melihat kearah makanan yang di bawa oleh Chisaki. Dia benar-benar tidak suka makanan rumah sakit, tidak enak sama sekali.

"A-ano bisakah di ganti dengan ramen?" Tanya Naruto.

Chisaki mengabaikan ucapan Naruto dan menyuapi Naruto makan.

Baru beberapa suapan Naruto sudah merasa mual.

"Chisaki-san, aku rasa aku tidak sangguHMMPPPHH"

Ucapan Naruto tidak dapat di selesaikan karena Chisaki menyuapi Naruto dengan paksa.

"HA-RUS HA-BIS Uzumaki-kun~" ucap Chisaki dengan senyum yang menawan.

Naruto sweatdrop melihat senyuman itu, dia benar-benar tidak berani berkata apa-apa lagi sekarang dan menerima makanan yang sehat dan bermanfaat ini. Dia mengunyah makanan itu dengan air mata anime yang mengalir keluar.

'Apa dia benar-benar seorang suster?' batin Naruto horror.

Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto berhasil menghabiskan makanannya itu.

"Baguslah kamu sudah menghabiskannya Uzumaki-kun" ucap Chisaki senang.

Sedangkan Naruto? Wajah Naruto sudah menghijau menahan mual di perutnya sedari tadi **(dahnasib#-_-)**

CLEK

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya dobe" ucap orang yang membuka pintu.

Naruto melihat kearah pintu, di sana sudah ada seorang dokter, Sasuke dan seorang lagi laki-laki dewasa yang wajahnya mirip dengan Sasuke.

"Teme? Dari mana kau tau aku disini?" Tanya Naruto kaget.

"hn, karena nii-sanlah yang membawa kau kesini" ucap Sasuke lalu masuk bersama kedua orang di belakangnya.

"Ah arigato gozaimashita Itachi nii-san, karena sudah menyelamatkanku" ucap Naruto sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

Itachi menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan tertawa kecil.

"Ahaha tidak usah dipikirkan, sebenarnya aku hanya kebetulan menemukanmu basah kuyup, terluka dan babak belur di bawah lampu jalan saat aku dalam perjalanan pulang, saat itu aku juga baru pulang dari kerja lemburku. Dan aku langsung membawamu kesini…"

Itachi menggantung kalimatnya lalu memandang Naruto dengan serius.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Naruto? Siapa yang melakukan semua itu padamu?" Tanya Itachi beruntun.

 _ **Flashback and Naruto POV ON**_

 _aku sudah mencari Naruko kemana-mana tapi tidak juga aku temukan._

' _Apa aku harus melapor kepolisi?' pikirku lalu membuka ponsel mencoba menghubungi Naruko lagi, tapi hasilnya masih saja sama._

 _Aku menutup ponselku dan melihat sekeliling._

" _Ponselnya masih di mati, kira-kira dia pergi kemana ya?"_

' _Ah iya aku belum memeriksa ditaman' batinku lalu aku berlari ke taman._

 _Beberapa menit kemudian aku sudah sampai di depan pagar taman di sana._

 _Tapi saat aku ingin masuk langkahku terhenti saat mendengar suara pukulan dan teriakan kesakitan dari dalam taman yang sepi itu._

 _Aku bersembunyi di belakang pohon dan mengintip untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi._

 _Dari tempatku tidak terlalu jelas wajah-wajah mereka, dan aku maju dan bersembunyi di balik kursi taman di dekat sana._

 _Mataku seketika membulat saat melihat apa yang sedang terjadi._

 _Di sana banyak orang yang terbaring tidak berdaya dengan luka sayatan di beberapa tubuh mereka._

 _Aku masih mengamati keadaan di sana, tampaknya ada satu dari mereka yang berusaha lari meninggalkan taman itu._

 _Tapi orang yang ingin kabur itu di kepung oleh enam orang dan kepalanya di cengkam oleh laki-laki berbadan besar._

" _AAAGGGHHH aku mohon ampuni aku" ucap orang itu yang kesakitan._

" _Apa kau tau apa itu sakit?" ucap laki-laki yang berdiri di tengah-tengah enam orang itu._

 _Laki-laki itu memukul dan menendang perut orang yang kepalanya masih di cekam itu dengan keras._

 _Teriakan keras terdengar menjadi nada horror di taman itu. Dan akhirnya laki-laki itu tidak berteriak lagi._

" _Apa ini? Sudah menyerah? Membosankan" ucap laki-laki berbadan besar yang mencekam kepala lawannya itu, dan membuangnya kesamping dan tubuh itu jatuh tepat di bawah lampu taman itu._

 _Aku melihat orang yang tidak sadarkan diri itu mengeluarkan banyak darah dari mulut, hidung, dan keningnya._

 _TIK TIK TIK DRAAASSSS_

 _Hujan turun dengan derasnya malam ini, membuat darah di tubuh orang itu menyatu dengan air._

" _Aku rasa bersenang-senangnya cukup untuk hari ini" ucap orang yang ditengah lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar taman ini yang dekat jaraknya denganku._

 _Saat aku mendengar mereka ingin pergi aku mengganti tempat bersembunyiku di balik semak-semak agar tidak kelihatan._

 _Tapi tidak sengaja kakiku terkilir dan membuatku terjatuh di semak-semak itu dengan kasar sehingga membuat suara yang menarik perhatian mereka._

" _SIAPA ITU!"_

 _Aku tidak bersuara dan bergerak agar membuat mereka lebih curiga lagi._

" _Sudahlah itu mungkin kucing liar yang kehujanan, ayo cepat pulang aku sudah kedinginan" ucap wanita yang ada di sana._

 _Tapi di abaikan oleh salah satu dari mereka dan berjalan kearahku._

 _Aku mengintip dari sela-sela semak itu untuk melihat wajah orang itu._

 _Mataku membulat saat melihat wajah dari orang yang berjalan kearahku itu._

' _Sial mereka adalah geng yang waktu itu menghajarku' batinku ketakutan._

" _Jikapun kucing mereka tidak mungkin bersemunyi di balik semak yang tidak bisa melindungi mereka dari hujan" ucap laki-laki yang berjalan kearahku._

' _Bagaimana ini? Aku harus lari dari sini'_

 _Tapi entah kenapa kakiku bergetar dan sulit untuk di gerakkan._

' _KUSO! Kenapa jadi begini, ayo bergerak' batinku._

 _Aku menggigit bibirku hingga berdarah._

 _Saat kakiku berhenti bergetar aku langsung saja lari dari sana._

" _HEI dia yang waktu itu memukul barang berhargaku!" ucap laki-laki tinggi berambut panjang._

" _Kejar dia!" teriak laki-laki gendut pendek dan botak berlari mengejarku bersama dengan teman-temannya yang lain._

 _Aku berlari secepat yang aku bisa, tapi tetap saja mereka masih bisa mengejarku._

 _DEG DEG_

 _Kesekian kalinya mataku membulat saat merasakan sakit dalam tubuhku._

" _Ugh… sial! Kanapa di saat seperti ini"_

 _Aku melihat sekeliling mencoba mencari tempat bersembunyi, tapi percuma karena jarak mereka sudah mulai dekat denganku._

' _Laki-laki gendut dan pendek itu sudah sangat dekat denganku' batinku melirik kebelakang._

 _Aku berhenti tiba-tiba dan melancarkan serangan kejutan kewajah musuh di belakangku._

 _Dan itu sukses mengenai telak wajah gendutnya itu, dan kembali berlari._

 _Aku kira mereka akan berhenti dan membantu teman mereka yang aku pukul, tapi perkiraanku salah._

 _Laki-laki berbadan besar itu masih berlari mengejarku dan berhasil melewatiku._

 _Aku menghentikan langkahku karena sudah di kepung oleh laki-laki berbadan besar di depanku ini._

" _Hehehe kali ini aku akan bersenang-senang denganmu. Terakhir kali aku tidak mendapat jatah untuk melawanmu" ucap orang itu._

' _Di-dia seorang maniak bertarung!' batinku ketakutan._

 _Tanpa aku sadari aku mengambil beberapa langkah kebelakang._

 _Aku melihat kebelakang mereka sudah mengempungku._

" _Boss kali ini biar aku yang bersenang-senang" ucapnya._

 _Aku mengalihkan perhatianku kearah ketua mereka yang mengangguk._

" _Ajarkan dia apa itu rasa sakit yang sebenarnya, shurado"_

 _Aku kembali mengalihkan pandanganku kearah laki-laki didepanku yang sekarang tengah tersenyum maniak._

 _Aku memejamkan mataku, berusaha untuk tenang._

' _Ini kesempatan, jika aku mengalahkan laki-laki besar ini maka jalan keluarku akan terbuka lebar'_

 _Aku menarik nafas panjang lalu membuangnya dan membuka mataku menatap tajam laki-laki besar di depanku ini._

" _MAJU!" teriakku dan memasang kuda-kuda bertarung._

 _Shurado berlari kearahku dan melancarkan tinju dan tendangnya padaku._

' _Ugh tenaganya besar sekali' batinku kesakitan saat menahan pukulan dan tendangan dari shurado._

" _Ayo bocah, apa kau hanya bisa menangkis saja?" ejek shurado._

 _Saat aku menemukan kesempatan aku melancarkan tendangan kepinggang shurado._

 _Tapi itu salah satu pilihan yang salah karena saat kakiku mengenai pinggangnya dia langsung mengapit kakiku dengan tangannya._

" _Aaggghhh" rintihku saat dia langsung mencekikku dan mengangka tubuhku keatas._

" _Apa hanya ini kemampuanmu bocah? Padahal aku berharap kau bisa menghiburku" ucapnya._

 _Aku berusaha melepaskan cengkamannya tapi sia-sia saja karena cengkamannya terlalu kuat._

 _Aku melancarkan tendangan kearah kepalanya tapi dapat dia tangkis dengan mudah._

" _Kau benar-benar membuatku kesal"_

 _Dia berputar kencang lalu melemparku dengan kuat kebelakang dan membuatku berguling beberapa kali di atas jalan yang keras itu._

 _Aku berdiri dengan kaki yang bergetar dan menatap tajam kearah mereka._

" _Ohoek!"_

 _Aku jatuh berlutut saat banyak darah segar keluar dari mulutku._

 _Kakiku bergetar tidak sanggup lagi untuk berdiri._

" _Grrrhhh Kau!"_

 _Aku melihat kearah mereka, laki-laki gendut yang tadi aku pukul berjalan kearahku dengan expresi yang sangat marah dan laki-laki yang 'harta karun'nya yang sudah aku pukul kemarin juga ikut berjalan kearahku._

" _Aku akan memberimu pelajaran" ucapnya lalu menendang perutku._

" _GHAAKK" darah lagi-lagi keluar dari mulutku saat tendangan keras itu mendarat dengan mulut di perutku._

 _Dia menarik kerahku lalu memukul wajahku berkali-kali._

 _Mereka memukulku berkali-kali, bahkan aku tidak ingat lagi sudah berapa kali aku di tendang dan di pukuli oleh mereka._

 _Kesadaranku perlahan menghilang, dan hal terakhir yang aku lihat adalah cahaya lampu jalan dan setelah itu aku tidak sadarkan diri._

 _ **Flashback and Naruto POV OFF**_

"Hanya itu yang aku ingat" ucap Naruto.

"Hn, jadi intinya mereka ingin balas dendam dan kau di kejar oleh mereka?" Tanya Tsumugu yang sedari tadi diam mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

"un, begitulah yang sebenarnya terjadi… aku berusaha melarikan diri dari mereka, tapi aku di kepung dan akhirnya aku di hajar dan pingsan di sana"

Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Naruto Sasuke berjalan kearah pintu.

"Kau mau kemana Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan melirik kebelakang.

"Aku akan mencari Naruko dan memberitaukan keadaan Naruto sekarang" ucap Sasuke.

"Aku mohon jangan Sasuke"

Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan langsung membalikkan badannya.

"Kenapa Naruto? Bisa kau berikan alasanmu untuk menghentikanku?" Tanya Sasuke.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dan mencengkam selimut pasien yang dia kenakan sekarang.

"Aku… aku tidak ingin Naruko khawatir dengan keadaanku. Aku tidak ingin dia memasang wajah sedih itu lagi di depanku!"

Semua yang ada diruangan itu terdiam mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan.

Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan pergi entah kemana tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi pergi dulu Naruto, masih ada pekerjaan menungguku" ucap Itachi berjalan keluar.

"Un, arigato sudah menjengukku Itachi nii-san" ucap Naruto.

Itachi hanya melihat kebelakang dan memberikan senyumannya pada Naruto.

"Naruto… apa mereka tau dengan keadaanmu yang sebenarnya?" Tanya Tsumugu yang berdiri di samping Chisaki.

"Tidak, Itachi nii-san tidak tau apa-apa tentang keadaanku yang sebenarnya. Hanya Sasuke saja…" ucap Naruto.

"… Ano, apa aku boleh pulang? Aku tidak ingin berlama-lama di rumah sakit"

Tsumugu menghela nafasnya, lalu mengangguk.

"Tapi jangan memaksakan tubuhmu lagi Naruto-san" ucap Chisaki.

"Un, wakarimashita. Ah dan juga aku minta tolong sesuatu Chisaki-san" ucap Naruto membuat Chisaki menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

 **Pindah scene**

Di ruang makan keluarga Hyuuga. Naruko dan Hinata sekarang tengah duduk sambil menyantap sarapan pagi yang sudah di siapkan.

Naruko sudah selesai dengan acara makannya dan melihat sekeliling.

"Nee, Hinata-chan. Apa keluargamu tidak ikut makan?" Tanya Naruko.

Hinata meletakkan sendok dan garpunya di atas meja lalu membersihkan mulutnya dengan tisu.

"Ayahku sedang ada urusan di konoha, dia bilang salah satu perusahaan di sana sedang bersamalah… dan adikku, dia sekolah di konoha junior high school…" jawab Hinata.

"…Bagaimana denganmu Naruko-chan? Aku sangat penasaran dengan keluargamu" Tanya Hinata balik.

Naruko menundukkan kepala saat di Tanya tentang keluarganya.

"Sebenarnya aku kabur dari rumah…" ucap Naruko lirih, tapi masih dapat di dengar oleh Hinata.

"A-ah gomen Naruko-chan, aku tidak bermaksud untuk…"

Naruko menggeleng cepat dan memotong ucapan Hinata.

"Ah tidak apa-apa kok Hinata-chan, kamu tidak perlu minta maaf…"

Hinata jadi merasa tidak enak pada Naruko karena mengungkit masa lalunya lalu dia menyuruh pelayan membereskan meja.

SKIP TIME

Naruko dan Hinata sekarang tengah berdiri di depan pagar kediaman Hyuuga.

"Maaf sudah merepotkan Hinata-chan, kalau begitu aku pamit pulang dulu" ucap Naruko dan membungkukkan badannya.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan. Aku senang kalau ada teman datang kerumah, kamu tau aku sangat kesepian di rumah. Jadi aku senang sekali kamu menginap disini"

"Yokatta. Jaa mata ashitane Hinata-chan"

"Un, Mata ashita"

 **Pindah scene**

Naruko baru saja sampai di apartemen mereka, dia berhenti di depan pintu dan memegang kenop pintu.

'Dia pasti tidak ada di dalam' batin Naruko.

lalu masuk tanpa mengucapkan 'tadaima' dan berjalan keruang tengah.

Dia berhenti saat melihat Naruto tengah duduk di ruang tengah dengan sarapan pagi yang masih utuh dan belum di sentuh di atas meja.

"Naruto nii-chan?" ucap Naruko lirih.

Naruto mendengar suara Naruko langsung saja melihat kebelakang.

"Ha? Naruko, kamu dari mana saja? semalam aku mencarimu kemana-mana, kenapa ponselmu tidak aktif? Kemana kamu pergi semalam?" Tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi.

Naruko melihat kakaknya khawatir padanya merasa senang, sudah lama dia tidak melihat kakaknya sepanik ini sebelumnya.

Naruko melihat kearah sarapan yang ada di atas meja. Di sana ada ramen kesukaan Naruko, sayang sekali ya? Padahal dia baru saja sudah makan di rumah Hinata tadi.

Perhatian Naruko sekarang terfokus kewajah Naruto yang menurutnya ada yang aneh.

"Naruto nii-chan… apa yang di wajahmu itu?" Tanya Naruko menunjuk ke arah pipi kanan Naruto.

"A-apa maksudmu Naruko? Tidak ada apa-apa di wajah onii-chan" ucap Naruto gugup.

Naruko menyentuh pipi kanan Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Naruto nii-chan? Kenapa kamu pakai bedak setebal ini?" Tanya Naruko melihat bekas bedak di tangannya saat menyentuh pipi Naruto.

"Eh? bedak apa? Onii-chan tidak mungkin pakai bedak bukan? Aha-ahaha " ucap Naruto mencoba mengelak.

Naruko melihat kearah Naruto yang sekarang tengah menutup pipi kanan dengan tangannya.

Membuat kecurigaan Naruko bertambah.

"… ah ya ayo kita makan onii-chan sudah membu—" ucapan Naruto terputus karena Naruko tiba-tiba menarik tangan Naruto dengan cepat agar dia bisa melihat apa yang ada di pipi Naruto.

Saat tangan Naruto terlepas Naruko langsung menghapus pipi kanan Naruto dengan kasar, dan Naruto meringis kesakitan karena di perlakukan seperti itu.

"Itte"

"Ke-kenapa pipimu lembam seperti ini?… apa terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya Naruko khawatir saat melihat pipi Naruto yang lembam bekas pukulan yang Naruto tutupi memakai bedak entah milik siapa.

"I-ini bukan masalah besar Naruko, tenang saja. onii-chan tidak apa-apa kok"

Naruko menjadi diam saat Naruto tidak ingin menceritakan apa yang terjadi kepadanya.

'percuma saja kalau aku bertanya tentang bekas lembam itu pada Naruto nii-chan… dia pasti tidak akan menjawabnya dengan jujur' batin Naruko sedih.

Naruko menundukkan kepalanya lalu berjalan kekamar tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"N-Naruko onii-chan membuat ramen special untuk kita, ayo kita makan dulu" ucap Naruto memegang bahu Naruko sebelum dia masuk kekamar.

"Aku tidak lapar" ucap Naruko

"Eh? ta-tapi ini ramen kesukaanmu"

Naruko tentu saja ingin memakan ramen itu, tapi dia sudah makan di rumah Hinata. Dan juga karena sekarang moodnya tiba-tiba jadi buruk, membuat dia tidak selera makan sedikitpun.

Naruko tidak membalas ucapan Naruto dan masuk kekamar lalu menutup pintunya meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berdiri di sana.

Cukup lama Naruto termenung di sana, dan akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk duduk dan menghabiskan sarapan pagi yang sudah dia siapkan sendiri dengan wajah murung.

SKIP TIME

Tidak terasa sudah dua minggu terlewatkan Naruko masih menjauhi Naruto. Naruto selalu berusaha untuk berbicara dengan Naruko.

Tapi Naruko selalu membuat alasan dan lari darinya membuat Naruto tidak bisa meminta maaf dan menjelaskan semuanya pada Naruko.

Saat sarapanpun Naruto selalu di tinggal oleh Naruko yang sudah berangkat duluan darinya.

Jam istirahat di atap sekolah Naruto tengah melihat langit yang cerah seorang diri.

Naruto memejamkan mata saat Angin lembut berhembus melewati tubuhnya.

CLEK

"Rupa kamu di sini n-Naruto-san"

"Ada apa Ryou-chan?" Tanya Naruto yang masih memejamkan matanya.

Bicara tentang Ryou, Naruto sudah menjadi sahabat dengan Ryou. Selama dua minggu ini Naruto tidak bisa menemui Naruko dan itu membuat Naruto merasa kesepian di sekolah. Tapi Ryou datang dan mengajak Naruto berbicara dan bermain bersamanya.

Berita lainnya dalam dua minggu Sasuke sudah banyak membantunya mengumpulkan uang untuknya membayar rumah yang dia ingin beli dan semuanya berjalan sesuai jadwal yang sudah di tentukan.

"A-ah tidak ada apa-apa Naruto-san…" Ryou duduk di samping Naruto.

"… Ayo kita makan siang bersama Naruto-san, hari ini aku bawa bekal cukup banyak lho" ujar Ryou membuat Naruto membuka matanya dan duduk dengan sigap.

Ryou terkekeh melihat sikap Naruto yang selalu membuatnya tidak berhenti tertawa.

Tapi entah kenapa beberapa hari ini dia sering sekali melihat Naruto yang sering murung.

Ryou membuka kotak bekalnya dan membagikan untuk Naruto sebagian dari bekal makanannya.

"Ano… Naruto-san, akhir-akhir ini kamu kelihatannya sering melamun. Apa kamu ada masalah?" Tanya Ryou.

Naruto jadi diam saat di tanya tentang itu.

Dia mengangguk lemah dan mulai makan duluan.

"K-kalau Naruto-san mau, kamu bisa cerita padaku. Siapa tau aku bisa membantumu" tawar Ryou.

Naruto menghentikan acara makannya.

"Un… Arigato ne Ryou-chan" Naruto memejamkan matanya seraya tersenyum.

"Sebenarnya—"

KKKRRUUUUUUKKKKK

Wajah Ryou dan Naruto face palm saat mendengar suara aneh yang berasal dari perut Naruto yang cukup keras.

"Eheheh gomen ne. Nanti setelah kita selesai makan akan aku ceritakan" ucap Naruto menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

Ryou benar-benar senang bila di dekat Naruto yang selalu bisa membuatnya tertawa.

"Pfftt… Mou~ Naruto-san. Hai hai! Ayo kita makan, perutmu pasti sudah tidak tahan lagi" ucap Ryou bercanda lalu mulai makan bersama Naruto.

SKIP TIME

"Ah~ arigato atas makanannya Ryou-chan" ucap Naruto.

"Un, doitashimashite Naruto-san" balas Ryou yang baru saja sudah membereskan kotak bekalnya.

Suasana menjadi hening sejenak sebelum Naruto akhirnya berbicara.

"Kalian pasti sudah taukan kejadian festival sekolah kemarin di café yang kita buat?… saat aku bertengkar dengan Naruko…"

Ryou mengangguk pelan. Tentu dia tau, karena kejadian itu berada di café milik mereka. Jujur Ryou juga penasaran apa yang sebenarnya terjadi waktu itu.

"…Aku membuat Naruko marah denganku, karena aku merahasiakan sesuatu darinya selama ini… Aku awalnya bekerja paruh waktu di kedai ramen. Tapi karena aku butuh uang banyak aku mencari kerja di tempat-tempat lainnya dan tidak memberitau Naruko soal itu. Aku juga merahasiakan hal itu bukan karena aku sengaja…"

Naruto membaringkan badannya dan melipat tangannya di belakang kepalanya.

"Jadi kenapa Naruto-san tidak memberitau Naruko-chan soal itu?" Tanya Ryou penasaran.

Naruto melirik kearah Ryou yang melihat kearahnya, tanpa Naruto sengaja dia melihat pintu menuju atap di belakang Ryou itu terbuka.

'Siapa itu?' batin Naruto saat melihat ada bayangan orang di balik pintu itu. Naruto lalu memejamkan matanya.

"Aku hanya tidak mau dia khawatir dengan keadaanku saja, dan…"

"…Sampai kapan kamu yang di balik pintu itu akan mengintip!?" ucap Naruto keras.

"Hmm? siapa Naruto-san?" Tanya Ryou lalu melihat kearah pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

Naruto dan Ryou dapat mendengar suara orang itu berlari menurun dari tangga.

BRAK!

"Itte!"

Naruto berlari menuju orang itu untuk melihat keadaannya.

"Daijobu… ka?" ucap Naruto agak terkejut saat dia Naruto baru saja ingin menuruni tanggan dia berhenti saat melihat siapa yang mengintipnya dan Ryou.

"Kamu…" ucap Naruto lirih.

Orang itu berdiri dan merapikan pakaiiannya.

"…Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" Tanya Naruto pada orang itu.

 **Chapter 5 end**

Tidak banyak komentar.

Saya SENGAJA bikin endingnya seperti ini supaya tidak terlalu cepat kelihatan siapa tokoh baru yang akan muncul di cerita ini.

 **Untuk para reader yang lainnya**

Terimakasih sudah mau membaca cerita saya ini.

 **Untuk yang bertanya soal incest**

Saya tidak PHP cerita saya ini memang tidak incest.

Yang sabar ya reader, nanti setelah kita bercerita tentang Naruko. Kalian akan tau kenapa ini bukan incest. :D

Untuk yang paham tentunya sudah tau bukan seperti apa Naruko nantinya.

Tapi tenang saja, akan saya jamin tebakan kalian tidak akan benar semuanya tentang Naruko. ;)

 **Untuk hasil poting dan kapan akhir dari poting.**

Akhir dari poting ini akan selesai setelah flashbacknya Naruto.

Jika kalian sudah bertemu dengan flashback masa kecilnya Naruto nanti, berarti beberapa chapter lagi potingnya di tutup dan **NEW ARC** akan terbuka.

Naruko : 18

Rias : 14

Sona : 13

Hinata : 3

Seperti yang kalian lihat, sepertinya Hinata tidak memiliki harapan lagi.

Jadi akan saya buat cerita Hinata sebagai cerita penutup fic saya ini.

Terimakasih untuk para reader yang sudah review dan memberikan suara kalian

 **Ah penting.**

Untuk yang sudah mengoreksi dan membantu saya pada chapter 4 kemarin saya ucapkan terimakasih banyak.

Sudah saya perbaiki seperti yang seharusnya. Jadi tidak akan ada kesalahan lagi.

Saya lebih suka cerita pertama saya ini sempurna tidak ada kesalahan. Tapi karena saya juga manusia, mungkin akan ada beberapa kesalah di dalam cerita saya ini.

 **Maka** dari itu saya mohon bantuannya untuk memeberikan saran dan komentarnya agar cerita ini sempurna.

 **Tentunya** flame tidak akan saya masukkan kedalam catatan saya.

 **Memang** benar typo sulit untuk di hindari. Jadi untuk kedepannya saya harap untuk memakluminya ya. Ahaha.

 **KHUSUS untuk guest yang flame**

Maaf tidak mungkin anda hanya ingin mencari sensasi.

Tapi saya tidak akan banyak komentar tentang review dari guest yang ngeflame seperti kau. Sekian Terimakasih.

 **Terakhir untuk semuanya.**

Jaa sampai jumpa minggu depan, jangan lupa review, fav, dan follow. ;)

Semoga hari-hari kalian berjalan lancar.

HAVE A GOOD DAY

 **Hikarinoyami logout**


	6. Chapter 6

**GOMEN NA MINNA** karena **baru** update, saya akhir-akhir ini sibuk dengan **kuliah saya**.

Karena **Selalu** dikejar-kejar sama **laporan** (ToT)

 **Jadi** saya hanya baru dapat memperbaiki kesalahan yang berada pada chapter 6 ini.

Untuk **chapter** 7 nya, akan saya up pada **hari minggu** malam besok

Bersamamu sedikit lebih lama

()

Pair : naruto x single pair (Sona,Rias,Hinata,Naruko)

()

Story cerate by : hikarinoyami13

()

 **NO** **INCEST** , **NO** **HAREM**

()

Genre : romance, hurt/comfort, drama

()

Rating for story : rating M (untuk beberapa alasan)

 **I'm not own the character of naruto shippuden or high school dxd**

 **I'm not own the another anime character in my story**

 **Chapter sebelumnya**

 _Naruto membaringkan badannya dan melipat tangannya di belakang kepalanya._

" _Jadi kenapa Naruto-san tidak memberitau Naruko-chan soal itu?" Tanya Ryou penasaran._

 _Naruto melirik kearah Ryou yang melihat kearahnya, tanpa Naruto sengaja dia melihat pintu menuju atap di belakang Ryou itu terbuka._

' _Siapa itu?' batin Naruto saat melihat ada bayangan orang di balik pintu itu. Naruto lalu memejamkan matanya._

" _Aku hanya tidak mau dia khawatir dengan keadaanku saja, dan…"_

"… _Sampai kapan kamu yang di balik pintu itu akan mengintip!?" ucap Naruto keras._

" _Hmm? siapa Naruto-san?" Tanya Ryou lalu melihat kearah pintu yang sedikit terbuka._

 _Naruto dan Ryou dapat mendengar suara orang itu berlari menurun dari tangga._

 _BRAK!_

" _Itte!"_

 _Naruto berlari menuju orang itu untuk melihat keadaannya._

" _Daijobu… ka?" ucap Naruto agak terkejut saat dia Naruto baru saja ingin menuruni tanggan dia berhenti saat melihat siapa yang mengintipnya dan Ryou._

" _Kamu…" ucap Naruto lirih._

 _Orang itu berdiri dan merapikan pakaiiannya._

"… _Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" Tanya Naruto pada orang itu._

 **Chapter 6**

Naruto melihat orang itu dengan pandangan datar. Masa lalu Naruto dengan orang itu berputar kembali di kepala Naruto sesudah sekian lamanya. Dan memori itu membuat Naruto benar-benar tidak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi.

Naruto awalnya berniat pergi dari sana mengurungkan niatnya saat mata Naruto melihat kalau kakinya membengkak karena terkilir.

'Aku tidak mungkin meningalkannya di sini sendirian dengan keadaan seperti itu' batin Naruto lalu menghela nafas malas.

Naruto berjalan mendekati orang itu dan memeriksa kakinya.

"I-itte!" ringis orang itu saat Naruto mengobat kakinya yang terkilir.

"Tahanlah sedikit, mendokuse…" ucap Naruto malas.

Orang itu memandang Naruto yang tengah mencoba mengobati kakinya.

Dia jadi ingat masa lalunya bersama Naruto. Tapi sekarang semuanya sudah berbeda, dia tidak bisa membalikkan waktu seperti dulu lagi.

"Ada apa Naruto…-san" Ryou datang dengan kotak bekal di tangannya dan melihat Naruto sedang bersama seseorang.

"K-kaichou! Apa kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Ryou khawatir dan berlari kecil mendekatinya.

Ya yang jatuh dari tangga adalah kaichou Kuoh senior high school.

Wanita cantik dengan rambut kuning cerah dengan mata biru lautannya yang menenangkan ternyata mengintip kegiatan Naruto dan Ryou.

"Un tidak apa-apa, hanya terkilir saja" ucapnya lalu melihat Naruto dan Ryou secara bergantian.

"Ada apa kaichou?" Tanya Ryou.

"Ah ie, apa kalian berdua berpa—ITTE!" kaichou tidak bisa menyelesaikan ucapannya saat Naruto memijit kakinya yang terkilir dengan kuat.

"Pelan-pelan saja baka! Sakit tau!" ucap kaichou marah.

"Ah maaf kaichou tanganku bergerak dengan sendirinya" ucap Naruto merasa tidak bersalah.

Ryou dan kaichou sweatdrop saat Naruto berkata seperti itu.

'Memangnya tangan bisa bergerak sendiri ya?' batin Ryou dan kaichou

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto membuat sang kaichou memangdang Naruto bingung.

"Apanya?" Tanya kaichou balik.

"Kakimu, apa masih bisa berjalan?"

Kaichou melihat kearah kakinya dan menggerak-gerakkan kakinya untuk memastikan masih sakit atau tidak.

TING!

Muncul lampu pijar di atas kepala kaichou saat mendapat ide yang bagus.

"Ah sepertinya sudah mendingan, arigato"

"Baguslah"

"Kalau begitu aku kembali kekelas dulu, sampai ketemu nanti Fujibayashi-san, Naruto-kun"

"Naruto…-kun?" gumam Ryou saat mendengar kaichou memanggil Naruto seperti itu.

Saat kaichou berjalan beberapa langkah dia terjatuh lagi karena kakinya masih merasa sakit **(mungkin)**.

"Itte!"

"K-kaichou, daijobu desu ka? **(apa kamu tidak apa-apa?)** " tanya Ryou khawatir.

"Un, daijobu… aku masih bisa berjalan, tidak usah khawatir" balas kaichou.

Ryou lalu melihat kebelakang kearah Naruto yang memandang kejadian itu biasa-biasa saja.

"Hmm? ada apa Ryou-chan?" Tanya Naruto pura-pura tidak tau.

"Mou~ Naruto-san cepat bantu kaichou"

"Heee~ kenapa harus aku?" ucap Naruto malas.

"Karena kamu laki-laki Naruto-san…"

Naruto membuan wajahnya malas, dia benar-benar tidak ingin berurusan dengan kaichou. Kalau bisa dia ingin pergi dari sana sekarang, tapi dia tidak mungkin meninggalkan Ryou di sini sendirian setelah memakan bekal buatan Ryou.

"M-masaka!? **(tidak mungkin)** " ucap kaichou horror lalu melihat kearah bawahannya Naruto.

Naruto langsung menutup barangnya malu saat mengetahui arah yang dilihat kaichou.

"Woi kemana kamu melihat hah!" ucap Naruto dengan wajah memerah.

"N-Naruto-kun, jangan bilang kalau kamu—"

"Aaaa wakatta wakatta aku akan membawamu ke UKS" ucap Naruto terpaksa.

Sedangkan Ryou dan kaichou terkikik geli melihat tingkah Naruto.

Naruto lalu berjongkok di depan kaichou dan memberi isyaran menyuruh kaicho untuk naik.

"Kenapa kamu berjongkok seperti itu Naruto-kun?" Tanya kaicho pura-pura tidak tau.

"Ghk, S-sudah cepatlah naik" ucap Naruto kesal.

"Sini aku bantu" ucap Ryou membantu kaicho naik ke punggung Naruto.

Pipi Naruto dan kaicho memerah saat kaicho sudah di gendongan Naruto.

'Sial pahanya lembut sekali!' kutuk Naruto dalam hatinya.

Ini pertamakalinya dia menggendong wanita lain selain Naruko.

Bahkan dia menggendong Naruko hanya sewaktu kecil dulu saja. Tentunya hasrat sewaktu kecil dan sekarang perbedaannya sangat besar.

Kaicho membatasi punggung Naruto dan dadanya dengan kedua tangannya agar tidak bersentuhan.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka sudah sampai di persimpangan setelah menuruni tangga.

"K-kalau begitu kamu masuklah duluan Ryou-chan, nanti aku menyusul setelah meletakkan barang ini pada tempatnya" ucap Naruto dan mengacungkan jempolnya kearah Ryou dengan senyuman lima jarinya di hiasi dengan ujung giginya yang berkilau.

TWICH TWICH

Muncul perempatan di kepala kaicho saat mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan.

BUK! BUK!

Kaicho memukul kepala Naruto dengan penuh kasih sayang hingga membuahkan beberapa benjolan di kepala Naruto.

"Kau bilang sesuatu NA-RU-TO-KUN~?"

"Hai sumimasen deshita **(aku minta maaf)** " ucap Naruto menangis anime.

Ryou benar-benar senang bisa berteman dengan Naruto yang selalu membuatnya tertawa melihat tingkahnya.

"Hehehe baiklah kalau begitu aku masuk duluan Naruto-san" ucap Ryou lalu berjalan kearah kelas.

Sedangkan Naruto berjalan kearah sebaliknya ke ruang UKS.

Di dalam perjalanan Naruto mendapat pandangan tidak percaya dari orang-orang yang melewati meraka berdua.

Mereka tidak percaya kalau Naruto berani menggendong ketua osis di sekolah ini.

Bahkan anggota osis tidak ada yang berani melakukan itu pada sang ketua osis yang cantik dan di puja-puja oleh para laki-laki di sekolah itu.

 **Pindah scene**

SREEK

"Ano sumimasen, sensei?" ucap Naruto sopan.

"Are? Tidak ada orang ya?" Tanya kaicho saat Naruto tidak mendapat balasan dari orang di dalam UKS.

Naruto mengabaikan pertanyaan kaicho lalu berjalan kesalah satu kasur yang ada di sana dan menurunkan menurunkan kaicho.

"Jaa, saatnya kembali kekelas" ucap Naruto malas seraya berjalan kearah pintu.

"!" Naruto terhenti saat dia merasakan kalau lengan bajunya di tahan oleh kaicho.

"Apa kamu tidak merindukanku?" Tanyanya bercanda.

Naruto tidak menjawab apa-apa dan itu sudah menjawab pertanyaan sang kaicho.

Tapi masih belum puas kaicho menanyakan hal lainnya.

Tapi kali ini raut wajahnya berubah drastic.

"Apa kamu masih marah padaku?" tanya kaicho lirih.

"Apa aku masih harus menjawab itu untukmu?" tanya Naruto balik dan menarik tangannya sehingga membuat pegangan kaicho pada lengan baju Naruto terlepas.

Tentunya gerakan tiba-tiba seperti membuat kaicho tersentak kaget.

Dan sekian dekitnya raut wajah kaicho kembali sedih.

"Gomen…" gumam kaicho mencengkam erat rok sekolahnya.

"Kamu tidak perlu minta maaf padaku" ucap Naruto membuat kaicho memandangnya penuh harap.

"Lagi pula dari awal memang akulah yang salah…" ucapan Naruto benar-benar membuat kaicho bingung, padahal dialah yang salah. Tapi kenapa Naruto yang meminta maaf?

Naruto berjalan dan berdiri di depan pintu UKS.

"…Karena sudah hadir di antara kalian ' _berdua_ '" ujar Naruto lalu menutup pintu UKS.

Meninggalkan kaicho sendiri di sana yang tengah menyesali kesalahannya.

Sudah berulang kali dia meminta maaf pada Naruto, berulang kali dia berusaha untuk meminta maaf.

Tapi Naruto sepertinya tetap tidak menjawab permohonan maaf dari nya.

 **Pindah scene**

Di dalam kelas, Naruto tidak focus dengan pelajaran yang tengah di ajarkan oleh guru di depan.

Dia tengah asik melihat keluar sambil mencoba menenangkan pikirannya sekarang.

WHUSS! PAK!

"Ugh, TEME! Siapa yang melempar, hah!?" teriak Naruto saat wajahnya di hadiahi oleh penghapus yang terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi dan meninggalkan bekas di wajahnya itu membuat seisi kelas menjadi hening.

Sedangkan guru yang mengajar melongo tidak percaya apa yang saja baru Naruto katakan padanya.

"N-Naruto-san" bisik Ryou di sampingnya menarik perhatian Naruto.

"Huh!" Naruto melihat kearah Ryou dan dia juga melihat Ryou sepertinya menunjuk seseorang.

Tangan Ryou yang di bawah meja menunjuk-nunjuk kedepan dan Naruto mengikuti arah yang di tunjuk oleh Ryou padanya.

Seketika wajahnya menjadi pucat saat menyadari siapa yang melempar penghapus itu kepadanya dan kata-katanya barusan benar-benar telah membangunkan seekor ular betina yang berbahaya.

"Sedang memikirkan sesuatu? U-ZU-MA-KI? Hmm?~" tanya Anko dengan beberapa perempatan di keningnya.

"A-Ah tidak anko-sensei aku hanya—" Naruto dengan cepat menghindar kesamping saat buku yang ada di tangan anko terbang kearahnya.

"Rupanya hukuman di hari pertama kita bertemu masih belum cukup untukmu ya?..." Anko menundukkan kepalanya dan setelah itu aura negative mengelilingi tubuh Anko.

"…He-hehe-ehehe baiklah Uzumaki… kali ini hukumanmu akan aku buat lebih menyenangkan dari pertama kita bertemu" ucap anko tertawa senang.

Tapi entah kenapa tawa itu membuat seluru siswa dan siswi kelas 1-E menjadi merinding.

SKIP TIME

"Aku tidak mempermasalahkan apa saja hukuman yang akan di berikan Anko-sensei…" ucap Naruto lirih yang kelihatannya sedang mengerjakan sesuatu.

'… Tapi kenapa harus membersihkan toilet!' teriak Naruto dalam pikirannya.

"Haaaah~"

" _Hoi, lihat itu. Bukankah dia…"_ bisik siswa yang sedang membersihkan tangannya di toilet bersama dua temannya.

" _Un, tidak salah lagi dia pasti Uzumaki yang di rumorkan itu, aku dengar tadi jam istirahat dia menggendong kaicho…"_ balas temannya yang satunya juga berbisik tengah menyisir rambutnya.

"Heh! Dia pasti di hukum karena sering bolos sekolah, dan pelecehan terhadap kaicho. Dia seharusnya bersyukur karena tidak di usir dari sekolah ini"ucap teman lainnya yang berbadan besar dan tinggi dengan suara keras menyandarkan punggungnya pada pintu masuk/keluar toilet.

" _Oi dia mendengarmu"_ __bisik temannya yang tadi mencuci tangan.

"Sudahlah ayo! Aku tidak ingin berlama-lama di sini" ucap laki-laki itu lalu pergi dan di susul oleh kedua temannya.

Naruto tidak terlalu menanggapi ucapan mereka bertiga, karena hal itu sia-sia saja.

Mereka tidak akan mengerti dengan keadaannya sekarang yang sangat membutuhkan uang.

Naruto menghela nafasnya dan melihat sekeliling berapa banyak lagi tempat yang harus dia bersihkan.

"Haaaah~" untuk kesekian kalinya Naruto menghela nafas lalu melanjutkan hukumannya.

SKIP TIME

Lebih dari dua puluh menit terlewatkan dan Naruto juga sudah hampir menyelesaikan tugasnya disini.

"Rupanya kau di sini, Dobe" ucap orang yang berdiri di dekat pintu toilet.

"Ada apa Teme?" tanya Naruto malas.

"Shikamaru bilang kalau dia akan kesini menjemput Naruko" ujar Sasuke membuat Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Dari mana dia tau kalau kami ada di sini?" tanya Naruto.

"Mungkin ada salah satu murid atau guru di sini melaporkan alamat kalian padanya"

"Gh!" gerutu Naruto kesal.

"Kemungkinan dua hari lagi mereka akan datang… mengingat jarak dari sana ke kota Kuoh sangat jauh"

"Souka… apa mereka semua akan kesini menjemput Naruko?"

"Menurut infomasi dari Shikamaru… kakak tertuanya tidak bisa karena ada beberapa urusan di perusahaannya. Shikamaru bilang kalau salah satu adiknya lah yang akan datang menjemput Naruko kesini…"

"… aku yakin kalau adik Narukolah yang akan menjemputnya kesini." lanjut Sasuke.

Naruto diam tidak berkata apa-apa, dia lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Tapi kali ini kecepatannya di tambah dari sebelumnya.

Tidak sampai lima menit Naruto sudah selesai dari hukumannya lalu mengambil tasnya dan pergi mencari seseorang.

Sasuke melihat punggung Naruto yang semakin menjauh, dan saat Naruto tidak terlihat lagi Sasuke juga pergi dari sana.

 **Pindah scene**

Di apartemen Uzumaki.

Naruto baru saja sampai di sana, dan saat dia ingin membuka pintu dia melihat Naruko yang sedang memasang sepatunya dengan mengenakan baju casual dan membawa tas.

Naruko melihat kakaknya pulang hanya diam saja, dan dengan cepat memasang sepatunya.

"Kamu mau kemana Naruko?" tanya Naruto saat Naruko melewatinya.

Naruko berhenti membelakangi Naruto.

"…Kami harus mengerjakan tugas di rumah Sona-chan" jawab Naruko lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Ah Naruko, apa besok kamu ingin ikut onii-chan pergi ke…" Naruto menghentikan ucapannya saat melihat Naruko yang sepertinya tidak memperdulikan ucapannya dan pergi begitu saja.

"…Makam ayah dan ibu" lanjut Naruto lirih.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya lesu lalu merenguh ponselnya di dalam kantong…

TUUUUUT TUUUUT TUUUUT CKLEK

" _Ada apa dobe?"_ tanya Sasuke di seberang terlpon.

"Pagi besok… Aku akan berangkat kesana dan juga aku akan ke kampung halamanku sebentar untuk ke kuburan otou-san dan okaa-chan, jadi bisakah kau bilang kepada ketua kelasku bahwa aku tidak bisa datang kesekolah untuk beberapa hari kedepan?"

" _Hmm? kenapa mendadak begini? Lagi pula kenapa harus aku? Apa kau tidak punya nomor ketua kelasmu?"_ tanya Sasuke beruntun.

"Baka ga omae wa **(kau bodoh ya)**? kedua adiknya itu masih membenciku sejak insiden itu kau tau" ucap Naruto membuat Sasuke diam di seberang telpon sana.

" _Haaah baiklah, besok akan aku temui ketua kelasmu"_ ucap Sasuke.

"Un, arigato na watashi no yuujin **(my best friend)** "

" _hn"_ balas Sasuke simple lalu Naruto memutuskan sambungannya.

Naruto melihat kearah langit yang kelihatannya tidak begitu bersahabat lalu langsung saja pergi ke tempat kerja.

Awalnya Naruto ke apartemen hanya ingin mengajak Naruko pergi kesuatu tempat besoknya.

Tapi sepertinya Naruko tidak ingin mendengarnya lagi…

'Ma… sikatanai ka **(mau bagaimana lagi)** ' batin Naruto sedih.

Keesokkan harinya, dengan cuaca yang mendung Naruto sekarang tengah berdiri di depan stasiun kereta api bersama Sasuke.

Beberapa menit kemudian kereta berhenti dan pintu pun terbuka.

Naruto berjalan masuk lalu berhenti di depan pintu kereta api itu.

"Tolong katakan pada Naruko 'Gomen' aku padahal ingin pergi bersamanya, tapi aku rasa dia lebih baik pergi bersama mereka saja" ucap Naruto.

Naruto melirik kebelakang lalu tersenyum tipis, begitu juga dengan Sasuke yang juga tersenyum tipis di wajahnya.

Pintu keretapun tertutup rapat, dan pergi menuju tujuan selanjutnya.

 **Pindah scene**

Naruko sekarang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya dan melihat kearah sampingnya sudah ada lagi Naruto di sana.

Futon sudah di rapikan di sudut kamar, dan ada secarik kertas di sana.

Naruko berjalan keluar tidak memperdulikan secarik kertas itu, tapi saat dia masuk ruang tengah dia melihat nasi goreng sudah tersaji di sana yang sudah di bungkusi plastic agar tetap hangat dan di samping nasi goreng di atas meja itu juga ada secarik kertas.

'Palingan rasanya pasti tidak enak' batin Naruko.

Naruko juga tidak memperdulikan itu dan langsung pergi ke kamar mandi melakukan ritual pagi.

SKIP TIME

Naruko sudah selesai dengan ritual paginya dan sekarang dia berencana pergi main ke rumah Hinata.

Tapi baru saja Naruko selesai memasang sepatunya seseorang memencet bell.

TING! TING!

"Hai"

CKLEK

"Hisashiburi dane onee-sama" ucap orang yang memencet bell barusan dengan rambut kuning di ikat twin tail.

Di belakangnya ada dua orang berkepala botak berbadan besar mengenakan baju hitam

Satu orang lagi berbaju putih keunguan dengan rambut abu-abu menggunakan kacamata dan postur badannya sangat ideal.

"Siapa… Kalian?"

Sedangkan yang di tanya seperti itu menjadi kaget.

"O-Onee-sama… jangan bercanda seperti itu, apa kamu tidak ingat lagi denganku?" tanya orang itu yang masih kaget.

"Ojou-sama persilahkan saya mengingat anda dengan adik anda ini" ucap laki-laki berbaju putih keunguan di samping orang yang memanggil Naruko onee-sama.

Dan dibalas anggukan dari orang itu.

"Naruko ojou-sama, perkenalkan nama saya claude… saya adalah pengawal setia keluarga phenex" ucap claude membuat Naruko membelalakan matanya tidak percaya.

Keluarga phenex? Yang benar saja, apa yang di lakukan keluarga phenex di tempat seperti ini?

Seperti itu lah pemikiran Naruko sekarang.

"Dan ojou-sama di hadapan anda ini adalah Ravel phenex ojou-sama desu…" ucap claude lalu memperbaiki letak kacamatanya.

"…Ravel ojou-sama adalah adik kandung anda, dia adalah keluarga anda" lanjut claude membuat Naruko untuk kesekian kalinya membelalakkan matanya terkejut.

"T-tidak mungkin, aku tidak memiliki seorang adik… aku hanya berdua bersama Naruto nii-chan" ucap Naruko masih tidak percaya.

"Naruto onii-chan? Dia bukanlah keluargamu onee-sama, aku adalah keluargamu yang sebenarnya"

Tanpa sadar Naruko mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang.

Naruko menutup mulutnya dan menggeleng pelan tidak percaya dengan semua yang di katakan oleh Ravel.

"T-tidak, itu tidak mungkin… A-a-aku tidak percaya ini, kalian pasti salah orang" ucap Naruko dengan suara bergetar.

"Kamu tidak bisa menolak kenyataan ini onee-sama, sepertinya selama kamu bersama Naruto nii-chan banyak hal yang terjadi ya?" ujar Ravel tenang.

Naruko mencoba mengingat-ingat tentang Ravel, tapi tetap saja dia tidak bisa mengingatnya.

Semakin dia mencoba mengingatnya semakin sakit kepala Naruko.

"Jika onee-sama masih tidak percaya maka akan aku buktikan" ucap Ravel menarik perhatian Naruko.

Ravel berjalan memasuki mobil di ikuti oleh claude.

Naruko masih berdiri di sana dan dua pengawal tadi masih berdiri di dekat Naruko.

"Silahkan masuk ojou-sama" ucap kedua pengawal itu.

Naruko ragu-ragu untuk mengikuti orang-orang yang tidak dia kenal ini. Tapi entah mengapa hati kecilnya ingin tau akan kebenaran ini dan mengikuti mereka kesuatu tempat yang akan menjawab semua pertanyaannya.

Saat Sasuke baru sampai di persimpangan di dekat apartemen Naruto, mobil yang di naiki oleh Naruko pergi dari sana.

Sasuke sempat melihat wanita berambut kuning barusan memasuki mobil yang dia yakini kalau itu adalah salah satu keluarga phenex.

"Maaf Naruto, sepertinya aku terlambat…" ucap Sasuke lirih lalu pergi dari sana.

 **Pindah scene**

Di suatu tempat di dekat perbukitkan ada rumah yang megah yang mungkin bisa di bilang terlalu besar untuk satu atau empat orang di dalamnya yang memiliki lambang burung api yang mengembangkan sayapnya.

Pintu gerbang terbuka dan mobil yang menjemput Naruko tadi sudah sampai di sana.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu utama para pengawal membukakan pintu mobil dan meletakkan karpet merah dari awal pintu mobil hingga kedalam rumah.

"Okaerinasai Ojou-sama" ucap para maid yang berdiri dan berbaris rapi di depan pintu masuk.

"Apa onii-sama ada di dalam?" tanya Ravel.

"Ruval-sama bilang kalau dia ingin pergi kesuatu tempat untuk menenangkan pikirannya, sedangkan raiser-sama dia pergi bersama pasangan-pasangannya" jawab salah satu maid yang menggunakan baju yang berbeda. Sudah pasti itu kepala maid di rumah ini.

"Ini… apa ini rumahmu?" tanya orang yang baru masuk membuat semua pelayan maid melihat kearah pintu masuk.

Semua maid memandang tidak percaya siapa yang datang, orang yang selama ini pergi entah kemana akhirnya datang kembali.

"Naruko ojou-sama… anda benar-benar Naruko ojou-samakan?" tanya ketua maid mewakili semuanya.

"Eh!? ah iya namaku Naruko… apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Naruko bingung.

Ketua maid itu memandang sedih Naruko lalu melihat kearah Ravel.

Ravel mengerti maksud dari ketua maid di rumahnya itu hanya menggeleng lemah.

Ketua maid itu lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah semua maidnya, dan semua maid mengangguk mengerti.

"Okaerinasai Naruko ojou-sama" ucap mereka serempak.

"Ah? Un" Naruko benar-benar bingun harus bersikap seperti apa. Semua yang terjadi hari ini benar-benar membuatnya bingung.

Ravel berjalan dan di ikuti Naruko di belakangnya menuju ruang keluarga.

Dan sesampainya mereka di sana Naruko memandang tidak percaya apa yang dia lihat.

"A-apa itu a-aku?" tanya Naruko tidak percaya saat melihat sebuah foto keluarga yang lumayan besar dengan enam orang di dalamnya.

Dan pandangan Naruko terfokus pada gambar anak kecil berambut pirang panjang dengan rambut ikat twin tail mengenakan baju dress mewah.

"Hai… itu foto kita" ucap Ravel membuat Naruko melihat sekeliling mencari foto seseorang.

"Mencari foto Naruto onii-chan?" tanya Ravel membuat Naruko mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ravel dan mengangguk.

"Ikuti aku onee-sama" ucap Ravel lalu berjalan ke kamarnya.

Ravel lalu mengambil sebuah kota di meja hiasnya dan mengambil satu lembar foto yang masih bagus dan rapi di dalamnya.

"Hanya ini foto yang kita miliki bersama Naruto onii-chan" ucap Ravel lalu menyerahkan foto itu pada Naruko.

Di sana tampak tiga anak kecil yang sedang main kejar-kejaran di taman.

Dua perempuan berambut kuning yang mengenakan baju mewah berlari di kejar oleh laki-laki berambut kuning yang mengenakan baju abu-abu yang sudah usang.

"Apa maksudnya ini? Kenapa Naruto nii-chan berpakaiian seperti ini?" tanya Naruko merasa sakit di hatinya saat melihat kakaknya mengenakan baju seperti itu.

Naruko duduk bersipuh saat mengetahui semua ini.

'Jadi selama ini Naruto nii-chan adalah…' batin Naruko.

"Onee-sama aku mohon untuk mengerti…" ucap Ravel mencoba menghibur Naruko.

Tetes demi tetes air yang berasal dari mata Naruko turun membasahi foto itu.

"Ojou-sama ruval-sama baru saja pulang, dan ruval-sama bilang kalau dia tidak bisa pergi karena ada perusahaan yang akan menjalani kontrak penting dengan perusahaan lainnya" ucap claude yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"raiser nii-sama bagaimana?" tanya Ravel dan dibalas gelengan lemah dari claude.

Ravel mengangguk mengerti, ini sudah biasa karena setiap tahu raiser tidak pernah pergi bersama mereka kesana.

"Onee-chan, ayo kita pergi. Otou-sama dan okaa-sama sudah menunggu kita" ujar Ravel membuat Naruko menegakkan kepalanya.

"Otou-san… okaa-san?" tanya Naruko.

"Hai kita akan menemui otou-sama dan okaa-sama, ayo kita pergi"

Naruko mengangguk pelan lalu mengikuti Ravel untuk bertemu dengan orang mereka.

 **Pindah scene**

Naruto sekarang tengah berdiri di antara dua batu yang bertuliskan nama orang yang sangat berharga baginya.

Di sebelah kiri dan kanan bertulisan RIP Leone phenex dan Oz Vessalius phenex.

Naruto meletakkan dua kuncup bunga tulip di depan batu itu lalu berdo'a.

Tanpa Naruto ketahui bahwa orang lain juga ada yang datang.

Mobil itu berhenti di depan gerbang pemakaman.

"Kenapa kita kesini Ravel?" tanya Naruko yang berjalan mengikuti Ravel dari belakang.

"Kita akan ke makam okaa-sama dan otou-sama, onee-sama" ujar Ravel sambil berjalan.

Tapi dia berhenti beberapa meter dari makam orang tuanya saat melihat ada orang di sana.

Ravel menarik tangan Naruko untuk bersembunyi di balik-balik pohon di dekat sana.

"Naruto nii-chan? Bagaimana bisa dia disini? Bukankah dia bekerja hari ini" ucap Naruko kaget.

"Ssshhh, sepertinya Naruto onii-chan sedang berbicara sendiri. Ayo kita lebih dekat lagi onee-sama" ucap Ravel lalu berpindah ke tempat persembunyian yang lebih dekat jaraknya dari Naruto dan menguping semua percakapan Naruto pada makam orang tua mereka.

"Otou-sama, okaa-sama… Naruko sekarang sudah menginjak SMA lho, tidak terasa bukan… dia sudah tumbuh menjadi perempuan yang cantik dan pintar, dia bahkan termasuk dalam sepuluh besar nilai tertinggi di sekolah. Hebat bukan?" ucap Naruto berbicara pada dua batu nisan di depannya.

Ucapan Naruto barusan membuat Naruko merasa senang saat di puji oleh orang yang selama ini yang dia anggap kakaknya itu.

"Aku rasa sekarang tugasku sudah selesai… aku sudah menepati janjiku pada kalian"

Ravel menjadi penasaran apa maksud dari Naruto begitupun dengan Naruko.

"Naruko juga sepertinya sudah tidak membutuhkanku untuk melindunginya lagi…"

"… ehehe dia bahkan bilang kalau dia ingin aku membagi bebanku ini dengannya. Baka da na **(konyol yakan)**? Demo… sugoi daro! **(tapi… hebat bukan)** , Naruko tumbuh menjadi perempuan yang kuat dan hebat" ucap Naruto dengan senyuman lima jarinya.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka dia akan berkata seperti itu, tentunya aku tidak ingin dia ikut menanggung bebanku ini, karena janji yang aku buat dengan kalian"

"Sesuai janjiku, aku akan menjaga Naruko hingga dia tumbuh dewasa dan menjauhkannya dari segala macam bahaya dan beban dunia ini" ucap Naruto membuat Naruko menutup mulutnya tidak percaya dengan semua yang dia dengar ini

"Dan tugas terakhirku sebagai pelayan anda sudah terpenuhi okaa-sama, otou-sama. Aku harap kalian sudah bisa tidur dengan tenang di sana"

Naruto melihat kearah langit seraya memejamkan matanya.

"Jika kalian tidak menemukanku dan membantuku waktu itu, aku mungkin tidak akan bisa hidup hingga sekarang…"

"…kalian benar-benar telah menyelamatkan hidupku" ucap Naruto.

"Apa aku boleh menceritakan masa laluku sebelum aku bertemu kalian? Okaa-sama, otou-sama?" tanya Naruto pada dua batu nisan di depannya.

"Aku dulu hanyalah orang miskin yang tidak memiliki apa-apa…" ucap Naruto membuat Naruko dan Ravel maju lebih dekat lagi untuk mendengar masa lalu Naruto.

NARUTO POV ON

 _Flashback ON_

 _Aku tinggal Di gudang konrtrakan kecil yang terletak di tepi kota bersama_ _okaa-chan yang_ _bernama_ _Uzumaki Kushina. okaa-chan adalah salah satu keturunan terakhir dari keluarga Uzumaki._

 _Ayahku bernama_ _Namikaze Minato_ _sudah meninggal saat aku berumur 3 tahun karena kecelakaan lalu lintas_ _saat dia pergi bekerja di pagi hari_ _._

 _Dan seja_ _k saat_ _ayahku meninggal_ _aku berusaha mencari uang membantu_ _okaa-chan_ _untuk membayar kontrakan dan mengisi kebutuhan secukupnya._

 _Kami bekerja di sebuah kedai ramen cukup terkenal di perkotaan dengan gaji yang kalau di gabung bisa di bilang lumayan hanya untuk makan_ _dan_ _untuk membayar kontrakan_ _. D_ _engan_ _okaa-chan_ _sebagai pelayan_ _kedai_ _dan aku mencuci_ _piring_ _di dapur._

 _Sudah 2 bulan kami bekerja di sana_ _,_ _dan_ _tanpa sepengetahuan okaa-chan_ _aku bekerja sambilan di kedai shushi_ _di_ _dekat_ _kedai ramen tempat kami_ _bekerja_ _untuk menambah uang kebutuhan kami._

 _Aku tidak ingin okaa-chan bekerja terlalu keras. Setidaknya aku juga ingin berguna baginya._

 _Saat itu umurku baru akan menginjak_ _ke_ _4 tahun_ _._

" _Naruto-chan_ _minggu depan adalah hari ulang tahunmu, kamu mau hadiah apa?" Tanya_ _okaa-chan_ _padaku._

 _Aku menggeleng lembut membalas ucapan okaa-chan._

" _T_ _idak apa-apa bu, aku mengerti dengan keadaan kita sekarang. Lebih baik_ _okaa-chan_ _simpan_ _saja_ _uangnya"_ _dan_ _jawabanku itu membuat mata_ _okaa-chan_ _berkaca-kaca_ _._

 _Aku tentunya kaget saat melihat okaa-chan seperti ini langsung saja menjadi cemas._

" _E_ _h! Kenapa_ _okaa-chan_ _menangis? Apa_ _Naruto_ _salah bicar_ _a_ _? Maaf kalau kata-kata_ _Naruto_ _membuat_ _okaa-chan_ _menangis" ucapku sambil menghapus air mata_ _okaa-chan itu_ _._

 _Tapi_ _Air matanya tidak berhenti keluar lalu dia memelukku_ _erat._

" _H_ _iks…_ _Gomen ne Naruto-chan_ _hiks, hiks karena_ _kaa-chan_ _tidak bisa memberi hadiah di hari ulang tahunmu_ _ini_ _" ucap_ _okaa-chan_ _yang menangis sambil memelukku_

" _Gomen ne Naruto-chan_ _…hiks_ _Gomen ne_ _" aku mengelus lembut punggung_ _okaa-chan_ _untuk menenangkannya._

 _Ini kedua kalinya aku melihat okaa-chan menangis setelah otou-san meninggal._

 _SKIP TIME_

 _Sudah satu bulan_ _berlalu_ _setelah hari ulang tahunku_ _._

 _Kami hanya merayakannya dengan berjalan-jalan ke taman terdekat_ _dan bermain bersama_ _._

 _Dan_ _Hari ini_ _adalah_ _hari_ _minggu_ _di mana semua orang pergi beristirahat_ _._

 _A_ _ku dan_ _okaa-chan_ _membersihkan gudang bersama-sama di iringi dengan senyum yang selalu terpampang di wajahku._

 _Tapi senyuman itu tidak bertahan lama saat okaa-chan tiba-tiba terbaring di lantai_ _._

 _Aku langsung berhenti dan berlari kearah okaa-chan_

" _Kaa-chan_ _?"_ _panggilku dan_ _sedikit menggoyangkan tubuh_ _okaa-chan_ _tapi tidak ada respon sama sekali_ _._

" _K-kaa-chan_ _kenapa? jawab aku_ _kaa-chan_ _!_ _kaa-chan_ _!_ _kaa-chan_ _!" aku berlari ke_ _luar mencari pertolongan untuk_ _membawa_ _okaa-chan_ _ke rumah sakit._ _Dan untungnya ada beberapa orang yang lewat di sana mau membantuku membawa okaa-chan kerumah sakit._

 _ **Pindah scene**_

 _Di kamar rawat terlihat seorang wanita berambut_ _merah_ _tebaring tidak sadarkan diri, dan di sebelahnya ada anak kecil yang_ _sedari tadi_ _terus menangis._

" _H_ _iks… kaa-chan hiks, hiks kaa-chan cepat sembuh, jangan tinggalkan_ _naruto_ _sendiri hiks, hiks…_ _naruto_ _tidak ingin sendiri kaa-chan"_

 _Puk_

 _Aku melihat ke samping_ _saat merasakan ada tangan besar yang menggenggam bahuku, yang rupanya adalah dokter yang memeriksa okaa-chan barusan._

 _Aku langsung saja berdiri dan menarik-narik lengan baju dokter itu._

" _D_ _okter apa_ _okaa-chan_ _akan baik-baik saja dok!?" tanyaku penuh harap._

 _Tapi saat aku bertanya seperti itu dokter itu hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya_

 _Mataku bergetar melihat reaksi dokter itu, dadaku terasa seperti di injak-injak saat melihat jawaban dari dokter itu._

" _Nee dokter katakan padaku dok… A_ _ku mohon dok, katakan kalau okaa-chan akan baik-baik saja!"_ _ucapku dengan nada tinggi._

 _Dokter itu berjongkok di depanku lalu menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipiku_

" _M_ _aaf nak tapi keadaan_ _kaa-chan_ _mu sangat buruk_ _…_ _kondisinya sangat lemah di karenakan_ _sering_ _tidak makan. Kami sudah melakukan semampu kami untuk menolongnya…"_

" _Aku hiks, hiks… aku akan lakukan apapun hiks, hiks… Karena itulah tolong sembuhkan kaa-chan dokter! Aku mohon!"_ _aku bersujud di depan dokter itu memohon untuk mengobati kaa-chan yang sedang sakit._

 _Dokter itu memegang bahuku_

" _Angkat kepalamu nak" ucapnya lalu aku menganggkat kepalaku melihat dokter itu tepat di matanya._

" _M_ _aaf nak tapi yang bisa kau lakukan sekarang adalah berdo'a kepada tuhan untuk kesehatan kaa-chan mu, kami sudah melakukan sebisa kami untuk membantu kaa-chan mu" setelah dokter mengatakan itu dia pergi meninggalkanku sendiri di sana._

 _Aku terdiam di sana dengan terbelalak dan mata yang bergetar, air mataku tidak berhenti keluar dari mataku. Bahkan aku tidak tau sudah berapa lama aku menangis hari ini._

 _Aku lalu kembali duduk di samping ranjang kaa-chan dan menggenggam tangannya lembut._

" _Okaa-chan…" ucapku lirih._

" _Hiks, hiks… okaa-chan" aku menenggelamkan wajahku di atas ranjang di samping tangan kaa-chan, dan terus menangis tanpa aku sadari kalau aku tertidur di sana._

 _SKIP TIME_

 _Sudah dua minggu_ _okaa-chan_ _di rawat di rumah sakit dan kondisinya masih belum sadar. Aku selalu datang setelah bekerja_ _untuk menjenguk kaa-chan dan menemaninya di sana selalu._

 _Aku datang untuk merawatnya dan_ _terus berharap kalau dia akan sembuh. Pemilik gudang datang beberapa hari yang lalu meminta tagihan bulan ini, tapi aku Cuma bayar setengahnya karena aku juga harus membayar uang perawatan_ _okaa-chan_ _yang masih belum lunas._

 _Pagi hari yang mendung aku terbangun pagi-pagi karena merasa kan ada tangan orang_ _mengelus_ _kepalaku_ _._

 _Tangan ini…_

 _Perasaan ini…_

 _Aku sangat merindukan kedua hal itu. Aku lalu mengalihkan pandanganku kesamping, mendapatkan kalau kaa-chan tengah tersenyum kearahku._

" _Kaa-chan_ _!_ _B_ _agaimana keadaan_ _kaa-chan_ _? Apa sudah baikan? Apa kaa-chan lapar, tunggu sebentar akan aku beli kan makanan kesuka—" ucapanku terhenti karena kaa-chan meng-genggam tanganku saat aku akan pergi membeli makanan untuknya_

" _T_ _etaplah di sini Naruto-chan, kaa-chan ingin bersamamu"_ _aku lalu duduk kembali di samping kaa-chan._

" _tent_ _u kaa-chan,_ _naruto_ _akan selalu bersama kaa-chan jadi kaa-chan tidak usah khawatir" ucapku lembut sambil me_ _nggenggam_ _tangan kaa-chan_ _._

" _M_ _aafkan kaa-chan ya Naruto-chan… karena sudah merepotkanmu"_ _ucap kaa-chan lirih,_ _aku_ _langsung_ _menggeleng cepat_ _meralat ucapan kaa-chan._

" _T_ _idak_ _apa-apa kok kaa-chan_ _" ucapku pada kaa-chan._

" _K_ _aa-chan sangat bersyukur mempunyai anak sebaikmu, seharus nya anak sebesarmu uhuk_ _,_ _uhuk tidak menjalani ke-_ _ke_ _hidupan seperti ini_ _Kamu seharusnya pergi bermain dan menghabiskan masa kecilmu bersenang-senang dengan temanmu_ _uhuk, uhuk…" ucap okaa-chan di sela batunya_

" _K_ _aa-chan! Tunggu di sini aku akan panggil dokter du—_ _"_

" _T_ _idak usah Naruto-chan uhuk, tetaplah di sini bersama kaa-chan"_

" _D-demo kaa-chan_ _"_

" _K_ _aa-chan mohon_ _Naruto-chan, tetaplah disini…_ _ **temani kaa-chan sedikit lebih lama**_ _" aku tidak bisa menahan diri lagi, lalu aku menekan tombol darurat di dinding_ _di samping atas_ _ranjang_ _._

" _T_ _unggulah_ _okaa-chan_ _dokter akan datang sebentar lagi"_ _ucapku khawatir_ _kaa-chan berusaha menjangkau pipiku,_ _dan_ _aku memajukan wajahku_ _lalu_ _menggenggam tangan okaa-chan di pipi kananku._

 _Kaa-chan me_ _nghapus air mataku dan mengelus lembut pipiku yang sudah basah ini._

" _M_ _aafkan kaa-chan Naruto-chan"_ _ucap_ _okaa-chan lirih._

 _Aku kaget saat melihat air bening nan suci keluar dari matanya_ _untuk ke tiga kalinya_ _._

" _E_ _h!? kenapa kaa-chan menangis? kenapa kaa-chan minta maaf? Kaa-chan tidak salah apa-apa kok dengan Naruto"_ _ucapku dengan senyumanku yang bergetar._

" _Gomen hiks, hiks… Gomen_ _…_ _Gomen ne Naruto-chan_ _" kata-kata itu terulang di bibir okaa-chan_ _._

 _Aku menggeleng_ _lagi menyangkal ucapan okaa-chan._

" _K_ _aa-chan tidak salah apa-apa kok, seharus nya aku yang meminta maaf karena tidak terlalu berguna untuk mu kaa-chan" ujar Naruto._

 _Okaa-chan tersenyum saat mendengar perkataanku barusan_

" _Naruto-chan_ _…_ _"_

" _iya kaa-chan?"_ _aku berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk tetap tersenyum di depan okaa-chan, tapi sepertinya mulutku ini sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk tersenyum._

" _Jadilah anak yang kuat_ _, jalanilah hidupmu, dan pilihlah jalanmu sendiri_ _, yang lebih penting jangan pernah membuat perempuan menangis dan memperlakukan perempuan dengan kasar_ _. Ehehe" ucap okaa-chan tertawa_ _kecil_ _di bagian akhirnya._

"… _Apapun yang menjadi pilihanmu kedepan…kaa-chan,dan ayahmu akan selalu mendukungmu_ _._ _Dan ketahuilah kalau kami selalu bersama mu… di sini" ucap okaa-chan menunjuk dadaku._

" _K_ _ami menyayangimu Naruto-chan_ _, dulu, sekarang… dan sampai kapanpun_ _"_ _ucap kaa-chan lalu_ _tangan kaa-chan tiba-tiba terjatuh, tergerai lemas di atas ranjang._

 _Mataku terbelalak dan bergetar melihat tangan kaa-chan tidak bergerak sedikitpun_

" _K_ _aa-chan? Kaa-chan!? Bangun kaa-chan! Jangan bercanda kaa-chan_ _" ucapku menggoyangkan tubuh kaa-chan._

" _Ehehe bercanda kaa-chan tidak lucu_ _. Bangun kaa-chan,_ _kenapa kaa-chan tidur? Ayo kita pulang kerumah…" ucapku sambil menggoyang-goyang tubuh kaa-chan_

" _H_ _iks, hiks… ayo kita pulang_ _kaa-chan._ _Naruto sudah belajar masak lho hiks, hiks… di rumah nanti Naruto masakan nasi goreng kesukaan kaa-chan, kaa-chan pasti akan senang mencicipi nasi goreng buatan Naruto hiks, hiks… kaa-chan… kaa-chan"_

 _Aku menggenggam tangan okaa-chan dengan erat berharap kalau dia akan mejawabku_

" _H_ _iks…aku mohon hiks… jangan tinggalkan_ _Naruto_ _sendiri_ _kaa-chan_ _hiks, hiks, hiks"_ _ucapku lagi._

 _Tapi_ _masih tidak ada jawaban dari okaa-chan_

" _Hiks, hiks…_ _KAA_ _-_ _CHAAAAAAAAN_ _!"_

VVVVVVVVV

V…( T )…V

VVVVVVVV

V…()…V

VVVVVV

V…( B )…V

VVVVVV

V…()…V

VVVVVVVV

V…( C )…V

VVVVVVVVV

 **Chapter 06 end**

Maaf mungkin chapter ini agak sedikit wordnya dari yang kemarin.

Saya juga minta maaf karena baru up, karena saya beberapa hari ini di sibukkan karena PKK di universitas saya, jadi saya kurang waktu untuk mengetik dan memikirkan alur cerita ini.

Saya bahkan nangis sendiri baca chapter ini.

 **Semoga reader terhibur.**

Baiklah sesi balas review

 **Khusus 526**

Saya sangat senang anda sudah menunggu dan menagih jadwal update saya.

Tapi saya harus meminta maaf karena keterlambatan ini.

Dan jadwal update saya mungkin akan di rubah, alasannya silahkan baca terus kebawah.

 **Untuk auliaprimarahman**

Naruto menggunakan sulap, ahahaha… itu hanya bagian untuk penghilang seriusnya cerita ini. Dan bagian itu hanya untuk hiburan saja.

 **Untuk yang kritik dan member saran untuk saya**

terimakasih banyak, saya sudah berusaha yang terbaik untuk para reader sekalian, dan jika ada complain atau kesalah dalam pengetikan saya harap lapor.

Karena saya author yang terbuka dengan pendapat lainnya

Kecuali FLAME!

 **Untuk the black water**

Aku rasa itu terlalu sadis ya? ahahaha :''D

 **Untuk yang minta update cepat (T-T)**

Hontouni gomennasai, saya tidak bisa berjanji untuk update cepat, karena mulai dari minggu depan saya akan di sibukkan dengan kuliah saya.

Jadi mungkin jadwal update saya akan di ubah.

Nanti saya akan perhitungkan kapan saya akan update, dan saat sudah di tentukan saya akan **umumkan jadwal update** saya untuk kedepannya.

 **Untuk yang bertanya chapter berapa habisnya?**

Kemungkinan sekitar 15-20 chapter.

Tapi masih belum tau juga soal itu, karena terkadang jalan cerita cinta mereka mungkin tidak akan cepat selesai.

Jadi bersabar saja menunggu endingnya.

 **Untuk pair nya Naruto.**

Naruko : 26

Rias : 20

Sona : 16

 **Ayo ayo** jangan sampai pilihanmu kalah oleh yang lain :D

Tutupnya sampai flashback Naruto habis lho…

 **PENTING :**

Untuk cerita flashback Naruto, mungkin akan memakan satu atau dua chapter.

Karena saya masih harus menceritakan pertemuanya dengan Sasuke dan temannya yg lain.

 **Untuk yang penasaran pertemuan Naruto dengan Sona**

Akan saya jelaskan jika sampai pada saat kisah cinta Sona.

Saya rasa itu akan bagus dan menambah kesan jika saya ceritakan masa lalu Sona bersama Naruto di saat kisah cintanya Sona nanti.

Jadi harap bersabar bagi yang penasaran.

 **Baiklah hanya itu balasan review untuk chapter kemarin.**

Jika ada typo harap di maafkan, karena tidak bisa di hindari.

Have a good day everyone.

Semoga para reader sehat selalu kedepannya.

Sekian dari saya, harap tunggu pengumuman chapter depannya yah reader ;)

Saya **hikarinoyami13** logout


	7. Chapter 7

Bersamamu sedikit lebih lama

()

Pair : naruto x single pair (Sona,Rias,Hinata,Naruko)

()

Story cerate by : hikarinoyami13

()

 **NO** **INCEST** , **NO** **HAREM**

()

Genre : romance, hurt/comfort, drama

()

Rating for story : rating M (untuk beberapa alasan)

"Naruto" bicara biasa

" _Naruto" flashback_

'Naruto' membathin

 **(Naruto) penjelasan/arti dari kata disebelahnya**

 **I'm not own the character of naruto shippuden or high school dxd**

 **I'm not own the another anime character in my story**

 **Chapter sebelumnya**

" _Naruto-chan…"_

" _iya kaa-chan?" aku berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk tetap tersenyum di depan okaa-chan, tapi sepertinya mulutku ini sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk tersenyum._

" _Jadilah anak yang kuat_ _, jalanilah hidupmu, dan pilihlah jalanmu sendiri_ _, yang lebih penting jangan pernah membuat perempuan menangis dan memperlakukan perempuan dengan kasar_ _. Ehehe" ucap okaa-chan tertawa di bagian akhirnya._

"… _Apapun yang menjadi pilihanmu kedepan…kaa-chan,dan ayahmu akan selalu mendukung ketahuilah kalau kami selalu bersama mu… di sini" ucap okaa-chan menunjuk dadaku._

" _K_ _ami menyayangimu Naruto-chan_ _, dulu, sekarang… dan sampai kapanpun_ _"_ _ucap kaa-chan lalu_ _tangan kaa-chan tiba-tiba ter-jatuh, tergerai lemas di atas ranjang._

 _Mataku terbelalak dan bergetar melihat tangan kaa-chan tidak bergerak sedikitpun_

" _K_ _aa-chan? Kaa-chan!? Bangun kaa-chan! Jangan bercanda kaa-chan_ _" ucapku menggoyangkan tubuh kaa-chan._

" _Ehehe bercanda kaa-chan tidak lucu_ _. Bangun kaa-chan,_ _kenapa kaa-chan tidur? Ayo kita pulang kerumah…" ucapku sambil menggoyang-goyang tubuh kaa-chan_

" _H_ _iks, hiks… ayo kita pulang_ _kaa-chan._ _Naruto sudah belajar masak lho hiks, hiks… di rumah nanti Naruto masakan nasi goreng kesukaan kaa-chan, kaa-chan pasti akan senang mencicipi nasi goreng buatan Naruto hiks, hiks… kaa-chan… kaa-chan"_

 _Aku menggenggam tangan okaa-chan dengan erat berharap kalau dia akan mejawabku_

" _H_ _iks…aku mohon hiks… jangan tinggalkan_ _Naruto_ _sendiri_ _kaa-chan_ _hiks, hiks, hiks"_ _ucapku lagi._

 _Tapi_ _masih tidak ada jawaban dari okaa-chan_

" _Hiks, hiks…_ _KAA_ _-_ _CHAAAAAAAAN_ _!"_

 **Chapter 7 ARC IV : The Beginning of Uzumaki Naruto life story**

 _Keesokan harinya._

 _Di hari yang tidak bersahabat kaa-chan di makamkan di samping makam otou-san…_

 _Tetangga, dan rekan-rekan kerja kaa-chan dan bahkan paman kedai ramen datang ke acara pemakaman kaa-chan hari ini._

 _Aku memandang kosong kearah kedua batu nisan itu…_

 _Saat itu aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa-apa lagi._

 _Memangnya apa yang bisa di aku lakukan dengan tubuh kecilku ini?_

 _Satu persatu kalimat terakhir kaa-chan terngiang di kepalaku._

' _P_ _ilihlah jalanmu sendiri_ _…'_

 _Hujanpun mulai menetes satu persatu, membuat semua orang pergi dan meninggalkan aku sendiri di sana._

' _K_ _ami selalu bersama mu_ _…'_

 _Aku terduduk bersipuh masih dengan pandangan kosong._

 _Air mata ini mulai mengalir keluar dan menyatu dengan air hujan yang membasahi kepala dan seluruh tubuhku yang masih kecil ini._

 _PUK_

" _Ayo kita pulang… Naruto-chan" ucap paman pemilik kedai membuat aku melihat kearah belakang dan kembali melihat kearah kuburan otou-san dan okaa-chan._

' _Jadilah anak yang kuat…'_

 _Aku lalu menghapus kasar air mataku lalu memasang wajah tegar di depan makam orang tuaku._

" _Aku akan menjadi anak yang kuat kaa-chan…" ucapku tegas di depan kuburan kedua orang tuaku._

 _Lalu aku mengikuti ojii-san pemilik kedai pergi dari sana._

 _ **Pindah scene**_

 _Di depan pintu rumah kontrakan yang kami tinggali, aku menggenggam kenop pintu dengan perasaan ragu untuk membuka pintu itu._

 _Aku akhirnya menelan ludahku dan membuka pintu itu perlahan._

 _CKLEK_

" _Tadaima" ucapku lirih saat pintu sudah sepenuhnya terbuka._

" _OKAERI NASAI"_

" _huh?" ucapku kaget._

 _Didalam sudah ada banyak orang di sana, dengan minum dan makanan sudah tersaji di atas meja tamu._

" _Naruto-kun, ayo kita makan bersama" ucap perempuan dengan kacamata menghiasi wajahnya dengan mata violet dan rambut pendek, kami bertemu saat aku bekerja di cabang kedai sushi milik ayahnya._

 _Kami menjadi teman dekat dan sering bermain bersama setelah aku bekerja. Bagiku dia adalah teman pertamaku._

" _Sona-chan? Semuanya juga ada disini?"_

" _Kami harusnya datang saat pemakaman kushina, tapi kami terlambat karena dijalan macet" ujar laki-laki paruh baya._

 _Aku lalu melihat kearah orang-orang yang tadi hadir dalam acara pemakaman juga datang kemari._

" _Kami di ajak oleh Sitri-san kesini"_

" _Ayo bergabung dengan kami Naruto-chan, Serafall tidak bisa datang karena dia harus sekolah hari ini" ucap wanita paruh baya yang mirip dengan temanku yang berkaca mata itu seraya mengulurkan tangannya kearahku._

" _Hayaku_ _ **(ayo cepat)**_ _Naruto-kun" ucap Sona seraya menarik-narik tanganku._

" _Sona-chan…" gumamku kecil._

 _Aku memandang kearah mereka yang tengah berkumpul di meja makan, dengan makanan sudah tersedia di sana._

 _Ada ayah dan ibunya Sona-chan, dan teman-teman kerja kaa-chan juga datang berkumpul disini._

 _Tiba-tiba bayangan kaa-chan yang sedang menantiku di dapur terlintas dimataku._

 _Flashback saat kaa-chan menanti aku pulang dari kerjaku yang tidak diketahui oleh kaa-chan kembali berputar di benakku._

 _Mataku berkaca-kaca, dan bahuku bergetar menahan tangis. Tapi sekuat apapun aku menahan tangis ini tetap saja usahaku itu hanya usaha yang sia-sia._

 _Aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua telapak tanganku berusaha untuk menghentikan tangis ini, berharap air mata ini tidak keluar untuk kesekian kalinya, berusaha agar air mata ini tidak jatuh lagi untuk kesekian kalinya._

 _Namun…_

" _Hiks… Ghk hiks, hiks…"_

 _Semakin kuat aku menahan tangis ini, semakin deras air mata ini keluar membasahi pipiku._

 _Dengan gerakan kasar aku menghapus air mata di pipiku berkali-kali, air mata ini tidak berhenti._

" _Naruto-kun" ucap Sona bersedih._

 _GREP_

" _Huh?"_

 _Untuk kesekian kalinya aku kaget saat ibunya sona memelukku dengan penuh kasih sayang._

" _jangan menangis… Naruto-chan. Aku yakin kushina tidak ingin melihat anaknya ini menangis" ucap lembut ibunya sona._

 _Entah kenapa aku merasa nyaman dan hatiku mulai menjadi tenang._

 _Air mataku mulai berhenti mengalir dan diriku membalas pelukan dari ibunya Sona._

 _Aku menenangkan diri di pelukannya, berusaha tegar menghadapi kenyataan yang ada, dan mencoba mengikhlaskan kepergian mereka._

" _Arigato obaa-san" ucapku seraya melepaskan pelukannya._

" _ayo kita berkumpul dengan yang lainnya" ucap obaa-san menuntunku kemeja makan, berkumpul dengan yang lain._

 _Malam itu bebanku terasa lebih ringan saat semuanya ada disini, aku bahkan hampir melupakan masalah yang terjadi pada diriku._

 _Sona juga sangat semangat menceritakan soal temannya dari underworld dan mengajakku kapan-kapan ke sana untuk berkunjung bermain bersama temannya itu._

 _SKIP TIME_

 _Sudah hampir dua bulan setelah meninggalnya kaa-chan, aku bekerja keras untuk mencari uang melunasi biaya sewa tempat tinggalku, dan Malam itu pemilik gudang itu pergi dari rumah setelah aku membayar tagihan rumah._

 _Paman pemilik kedai tempat aku berkerja datang berkunjung mengatakan kalau dia mempunyai teman yang menjadi pengurus panti asuhan di kota sebelah dan memberikan aku beberapa perbekalan selama dalam perjalan kesana besok._

 _SKIP TIME_

 _Keesokan harinya aku tengah berdiri di depan kuburan otou-san dan okaa-chan dengan tas yang lumayan besar di punggungku. Aku berdo'a di depan kuburan mereka seraya berpamitan kepada mereka._

" _Otou-san… okaa-chan" gumamku lalu meletakkan sepucuk bunga lili di tengah-tengah kuburan mereka lalu berjalan meninggalkan makam itu._

 _Beberapa langkah dari makan orang tuaku, akupun berhenti dan melihat kebelakang._

" _Kaa-chan… Otou-san. Aku akan pergi ke kota sebelah untuk masuk kedalam panti asuhan"_

 _Aku maju kedepan lalu meletakkan dua tangkai bunga di depan kuburan itu seraya berdo'a._

" _Walau aku berusaha keras tetap saja aku masih anak kecil"_

 _Aku berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan kuburan itu._

 _Tapi aku berhenti tidak jauh dari kuburan itu lalu melihat kebelakang kearah kuburan kaa-chan dan tou-san._

" _Ittekimasu!_ _ **(aku berangkat)**_ _" ucapku lalu memberikan senyuman lebar terbaikku untuk mereka._

 _Angin lembut berhembus menerpa wajahku seakan menjadi jawaban dari ucapanku barusan._

 _Aku memejamkan mataku lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalananku menuju kota sebelah._

 _ **Pindah scene**_

 _Sekaran aku sedang berdiri sendiri di stasiun kereta api menunggu kereta menuju tujuanku datang._

" _perhatian, kereta menuju konoha sebentar lagi akan sampai. Diharapkan bagi penumpang harap tidak melewati garis tunggu kereta. Semoga perjalan anda menyenangkan, Sekian terimakasih"_

 _Sudah lewat dari tiga puluh menit aku menunggu akhirnya kereta keberangkatanku datang juga._

 _Aku dengan sigap turun dari kursi tunggu dan berlari kearah garis tunggu kereta._

" _TUNGGU NARUTO-KUN!" teriakan itu membuat semua orang melihat kearah sumber suara dan begitupun juga aku._

 _Di depan pintu stasiun di sana berdiri tuan dan nyonya Sitri, dan juga… Sona._

 _Sona segera berlari kearahku dengan kemampuan yang dia punya. Sedangkan ayah dan ibunya hanya berdiri di sana melihat Sona berlari kearahku._

 _Sesampainya Sona di depanku, Sona langsung menarik-narik lengan bajuku._

" _Aku mohon jangan pergi Naruto-kun. Bukankah beberapa bulan yang lalu kamu janji kalau kamu akan ikut pergi bermain bersama temanku di underworld_ _ **(anggap aja underworld nama kota)**_ _" ucap Sona dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca._

" _Gomen ne Sona-chan, aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan temanmu dari underword, tapi aku harus pergi ke Konoha…" jawabanku membuat Sona semakin menggenggam erat lengan bajuku, tidak ingin kalau orang yang berharga bagi sona pergi meninggalkannya._

" _Doishite_ _ **(kenapa)**_ _?" ucap Sona dengan raut wajah sedih dan mata yang berkaca-kaca._

" _Aku ingin masuk kepanti asuhan yang ada di sana. Ojii-san bilang kalau temannya mau menerima aku disana" jawabku jujur._

" _Tidak…" gumam Sona yang kurang jelas di pendengaranku._

" _Huh?"_

" _Aku tidak ingin Naruto-kun pergi kemanapun" ucap Sona tegas._

 _Keretaku sudah berhenti dan pintu mulai terbuka._

 _Tapi Sona tetap tidak mau melepaskan genggamannya dari lengan bajuku._

" _Sona-chan" panggil ibunya yang sudah berada di samping Sona._

" _Biarkan Naruto-chan pergi. Walaupun tidak ada Naruto-chan disini, bukankah kemarin temanmu Naruko-chan sudah mengajakmu kerumahnya untuk bermain?" ucap Sitri obaa-san berusaha menghibur Sona, tapi hasilnya tetap sama saja._

" _Tidak perlu bersedih Sona-chan…" Sitri obaa-san menggantungkan kalimatnya dan mengusap kepala Sona lembut._

" _Karena suatu saat kalian pasti akan bertemu lagi" ucapnya lembut._

" _Apa Naruto-kun tetap akan pergi?" tanya Sona padaku._

 _Aku menganggung pelan menjawab ucapan Sona dan dengan sekejap Sona melepaskan genggamannya pada lengan bajuku._

" _Moo, shiranai!_ _ **(aku tidak peduli lagi)**_ _!" ucap Sona marah lalu berjalan pergi._

" _Tunggu Sona, kamu mau kemana" tanya Sitri ojii-san._

" _Aku mau pulang!" jawabnya kesal._

 _Aku tidak tau harus berkata apa-apa lagi, pintu kereta sudah mau di tutup dan Sona sekarang marah padaku._

" _Naruto-chan semoga kamu sampai di tujuan dengan selamat" ucap Sitri obaa-san lembut lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sona yang berjalan pergi._

" _aku akan menyusulnya dulu anata_ _ **(sayang)**_ _" ucapnya pada suaminya._

 _Sitri ojii-san hanya menganggung membalas ucapan istrinya. Setelah mendapat izin dia langsung pergi menyusul Sona._

 _Sitri ojii-san kembali melihat kearahku dan berkata._

" _Naruto-kun, hidup sendiri itu memang susah. Apa lagi anak seusiamu, tapi itu bukanlah sebuah alasan seorang laki-laki untuk menyerah. Jalanilah pilihan hidupmu" ucap Sitri ojii-san._

 _Aku mengangguk lalu melihat kearah Sona yang baru saja menutup pintu mobil kasar._

 _Sitri ojii-san mengikuti arah yang aku lihat dan tersenyum sedih melihat anaknya yang marah seperti itu._

" _Tentang Sona… tidak usah khawatir, dia pasti akan baik-baik saja. Dia hanya tidak ingin temannya pergi meninggalkan dirinya sendiri. Sejak kakaknya pergi sekolah keluar negeri meninggalkannya sendiri dia sering sekali sendiri menyendiri seraya membaca buku kesukaannya"_

" _Ah dan berikan ini pada pengasuh panti asuhan saat kamu sampai nanti" tambah Sitri jii-san menyerahkan amplop kepadaku._

" _jika tidak tau jalan jangan malu-malu bertanya kepada orang lain"_

" _Hai!" ucapku semangat lalu masuk kedalam kereta._

 _Pintu kereta perlahan mulai tertutup._

 _Sitri ojii-san melambaikan tangannya padaku, akupun membalas lambaiiannya._

 _SKIP TIME_

 _ **Pindah scene**_

" _pemberhentian selanjutnya Konohagakure" ucap orang melalui speaker kereta api._

 _Akupun berdiri dari tempat dudukku dan bersiap di depan pintu, begitupun orang-orang lain yang ingin berhenti di Konoha._

 _Kereta perlahan mulai berhenti dan pintupun terbuka. Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari dalam kereta dan melihat secarik kertas yang bertuliskan alamat panti asuhan tujuanku._

 _Setelah mengecek tujuanku lalu aku pergi ke halte bus terdekat._

" _Whoa"_

 _Saat aku keluar dari stasiun kereta hal pertama yang aku lihat adalah bangunan besar dan tinggi. Selama aku berjalan ke halte bus aku melihat ke kiri dan kekanan memandang hebatnya bangunan-bangunan di kota Konoha yang sangat maju di banding tempatku tinggal._

 _Beberapa menit kemudian akupun sampai di halte bus terdekat dan kebetulan busnya baru sampai dan aku langsung masuk kedalam._

 _SKIP TIME_

 _ **Pindah scene**_

 _Sudah satu jam lebih aku menaiki bus ini tapi masih belum juga sampai di tujuanku. Aku melihat sekitar tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi di dalam bus kecuali aku dan supir bus itu sendiri._

 _Akupun maju kedepan dan bertanya pada supir bus itu._

" _A-ano, ojii-san…"_

" _hmm? ada apa anak muda? Duduklah di belakang nanti kamu jatuh" ucap supir itu padaku._

" _Eto… apa alamat yang aku berikan pada jii-san masih jauh?" tanyaku ragu-ragu._

 _Paman itu tersenyum padaku lalu mengusap kepalaku ramah._

" _tenang saja anak muda sebentar lagi sampai… lebih baik kamu duduk di kursi sana, nanti kamu jatuh" ucap paman itu._

" _Ah hai, wakatta_ _ **(aku mengerti)**_ _"_

 _Aku duduk di kursi belakang supir itu lalu melihat kearah keluar bis, tanpa aku sadari aku tertidur dengan sendirinya._

 _Aku tidak tau sudah berapa lama waktu terlewatkan saat aku tertidur dan mobil bus itu berhenti membuat aku terbangun dari tidurku._

" _Hai, kita sudah sampai anak muda" ucap supir itu riang._

" _Ano… ojii-san, ini dimana?" tanyaku bingung._

" _Ah jadi ini pertamanya kamu kesini ya?"_

 _Aku mengangguk membalas ucapan paman itu._

" _Panti asuhan tujuanmu ada di desa ini. Walaupun panti asuhan disini baru, tapi pengurus disana adalah orang yang ramah…" ucap paman itu menjelaskan tentang panti asuhan itu._

" _Nah, disana panti asuhan tujuanmu" lanjut paman itu seraya menunjuk rumah sederhana yang terletak agak jauh dari perumahan desa lainnya._

 _Rumah itu bisa di bilang lumayan besar dengan bangunannya terbuat dari kayu dan ada jam besar atas pintu masuknya._

" _sebenarnya dulu disana adalah gereja kecil di deas ini, namun karena suatu kejadian gereja itu menjadi rata…" ucap nya bercerita_

" _tapi sekarang disana sudah di didirikan panti asuhan dan yang menjaganya adalah salah satu temanku. Jadilah anak baik di sana" lanjutnya._

" _Un, arigato ojii-san" ucapku lalu merenguh uang dari saku celanaku._

" _Tidak usah anak muda, simpan saja uangmu" ucap paman itu tersenyum padaku._

" _Hontou desu ka_ _ **(benarkah)**_ _?" tanyaku ragu._

" _Ya" balas paman itu seraya tersenyum padaku._

" _ARIGATO OJII-SAN" ucapku lalu keluar dari bis._

" _sampaikan salamku untuk pengurus panti di sana ya" seru paman itu dari dalam bis._

" _HAI!_ _ **(ya)**_ _" jawabku semangat._

 _Lalu pintu mobil bis itu tertutup dan paman itu melanjutkan perjalanannya._

 _Setelah bi situ sudah pergi cukup jauh aku membalikkan badanku dan melihat desa tempat panti asuhanku berada._

 _Kebetulan halte bus ini terletak di perbukitan sehingga aku bisa melihat desa yang ada di bawah._

 _Desa kecil yang terletak di kaki bukit dengan ladang padi yang luas menjadi penghias desa ini._

" _Yosh!" teriakku lalu berjalan dengan penuh semangat kesana._

 _ **Pindah scene**_

 _Di depan pintu panti asuhan aku melihat kesekeliling mencari apakah ada orang, di tempat yang cukup jauh dari perumahan desa dan terletak di dalam hutan panti asuhan ini didirikan._

 _TOK TOK TOK_

" _Ano… permisi"_

 _Aku mengetuk pintu itu dengan lumayan keras berharap akan ada jawaban dari dalam._

 _CKLEK DHUK_

" _Itte"_

 _Pintu terdorong kearah keluar membuat aku terbentur pintu dan mengikuti pintu kebelakang._

" _Hai, ada a…pa?" ucap suara wanita yang membuka pintu itu bingung melihat sekitar mencari orang yang mengetuk pintu barusan._

" _A-anooo…" ucapku dari belakang pintu lalu berjalan kedepan wanita yang membuka pintu._

" _Ah sumimasen deshita_ _ **(aku minta maaf)**_ _apa kamu terluka?" tanya wanita dewasa itu cemas._

" _Ah Ie_ _ **(ah tidak)**_ _, hanya terbentur saja. tidak ada yang terluka" ucapku sambil mengusap-usap kepalaku._

" _banarkah? Sini aku periksa, siapa tau ada yang terluka atau yang lainnya" ucapnya sangat cemas._

" _tidak, aku tidak apa-apa kok onee-chan, sungguh" ujarku menenangkan wanita dewasa itu._

" _Yo-yokatta…" ucapnya sambil menghembuskan nafas lega._

" _Ano, onee-chan"_

" _Hai_ _ **(ya)**_ _?"_

 _Aku membuka tasku lalu mengambil amplop yang di berikan oleh Sitri ojii-san padaku._

" _apa onee-chan pengurus panti asuhan ini?" tanyaku untuk memastikan._

" _Ah ya aku adalah pengasuh dipanti asuhan ini, ada apa anak muda?" tanyanya lalu berjongkok di depanku._

 _Aku lalu menyerahkan amplop ini padanya._

" _hmm? apa ini?" tanyanya penasaran._

" _Sitri ojii-san menyuruhku untuk menyerahkan amplop ini pada pengurus panti asuhan di sini saat aku sudah sampai di sini" ujarku membuat wanita itu bingung._

" _siapa yang mengetuk pintu barusan yakushi-san?" tanya laki-laki yang hampir tergolong sudah tua baru saja keluar dari dalam panti asuhan._

" _Ah ini ada anak muda bilang kalau Sitri-san memintanya menyerahkan amplop ini pada pengurus panti asuhan" ujar wanita yang barusan di panggil yakushi._

" _Ah rupanya kamu anak yang di katakan oleh Sitri-san?" tanya orang itu lalu mengambil amplop itu._

 _Aku mengangguk lemah menjawab ucapan ojii-san itu._

" _Yakushi-san, mulai sekarang dia adalah anak baru disini" ujarnya membuat Yakushi sedikit kaget._

" _Ah jadi dia anak yang anda katakan itu?" tanya Yakushi dan di balas anggukan dari laki-laki itu._

 _Yakushi sekali lagi berjongkok di depanku lalu mengusap kepalaku lebut._

" _Siapa namamu nak?"_

" _N-Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto desu"_

" _Naruto-kun… selamat datang dalam keluarga kami" ucapnya lembut lalu menuntunku masuk kedalam._

 _Sesudah masuk kedalam aku berhenti di depan pintu melihat ada banyak kasur yang berderet di tepi kanan dan kiri yang sudah di rapikan._

" _Kasurmu di sebelah sini Naruto-kun" ujar Yakushi yang berdiri di samping kasur yang terletak paling ujung sebelah kanan._

 _Aku melihat kearah Yakushi nee-san lalu berjalan menuju kearahnya._

" _Ano? Apa disini hanya ada aku?" tanyaku sambil melihat sekeliling._

" _tidak, masih banyak yang lainnya Naruto-kun, mereka sekarang sedang pergi bekerja"_

" _bekerja? Apa ada tempat bekerja di sekitar sini?" tanyaku antusias._

" _Mochiron desu_ _ **(tentu saja)**_ _, mereka bekerja membantu para petani di sini menanam padi mereka"_

" _TADAIMAAA!"_

 _Suara ramai yang terkesan sedang panic baru saja membuka pintu menarik perhatianku dan Yakushi nee-chan._

" _Okaerina— d-doishite_ _ **(kenapa)**_ _!?"_

" _onee-san, sai pingsan lagi" ucap salah satu anak yang menggendong laki-laki seumuranku yang kulitnya sangat putih._

 _Bahkan bisa di bilang putihnya kulit anak yang bernama sai itu._

" _cepat baringkan dia di kasur Itachi"_

" _Hai" balasnya lalu langsung membaringkan sai di kasurnya._

 _Aku juga ikut berkumpul di sekitar kasurnya yang bernama sai itu._

" _siapa kau, apa kau anak baru disini" ucap orang dari belakangku._

 _Aku membalikkan badanku dan melihat laki-laki yang sebaya denganku dengan wajah emonya yang entah mengapa membuatku merasa kesal._

" _memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku._

" _hn" ucapnya lalu berdiri di samping laki-laki yang bernama Itachi tadi._

" _laki-laki ini menyebalkan" gumamku kesal._

" _dia hanya kelelahan, dia perlu isitrahat yang cukup" ujar Yakushi nee-chan lalu menghadap kami semua._

" _kalian pasti letih setelah bekerja, aku sudah menyiapkan makan di dapur. Aku akan menjaga sai di sini…"_

 _Mereka semua mengangguk kecuali aku yang tidak tau apa-apa._

" _ah Itachi tunggu sebentar" ucap Yakushi memanggil Itachi._

" _ada apa onee-san"_

 _PUK_

 _Yakushi nee-chan menggenggam bahuku dan tersenyum padaku._

" _Ayo perkenalkan namamu Naruto-kun"_

" _Ah-hai… hajimemashite watashi namae wa Uzumaki Naruto desu, yoroshiku onegaishimasu" ucapku canggung._

" _hajimemashite Naruto-kun, watashi namae wa Uchiha Itachi, yoroshiku ne"_

" _sateto_ _ **(baiklah setelah itu)**_ _Itachi, tolong ajak Naruto-kun ikut makan bersama yang lainnya, sementara aku menjaga sai disini" ucap Yakushi._

" _Un, wakatta_ _ **(aku mengerti)**_ _ayo Naruto" ajak Itachi berjalan mendahuluiku._

 _Dari jauh aku dan Itachi sudah bisa mendengar suara berisik yang berasal dari dalam dapur._

 _Saat kami sampai di depan pintu dapur kami berhenti saat melihat semua anak-anak panti asuhan berlarian kesana kemari, bermain, dan yang sudah besar duduk dengan tenang menyantap makanan mereka, mengabaikan teriakan anak-anak yang lainnya._

" _Ehehe maaf ya Naruto, mungkin nanti kamu akan terbiasa dengan keributan ini"_

" _ah ya, tidak apa-apa Itachi nii-san…" ucapku lalu mengikuti Itachi masuk mengambil makanan._

 _Aku mengikuti itachi nii-san yang berjalan menuju tempat ibu dapur, lalu ibu dapur itu langsung mengambilkan makanan dan memberikan dua porsi makanan pada itachi._

 _Aku yang berada di belakang itachi lalu maju kedepan untuk mengambil bagianku._

" _Ah, apa kamu baru disini nak?" Tanya nya lalu mengambilkan makanan untukku juga._

" _H-Hai, Uzumaki Naruto desu, y-yoroshiku onegaishimasu obaa-san"_

" _ehehe anak yang pemalu namun energik…"_

" _Hai ini untukmu" ucapnya seraya memberikan makanan padaku._

" _arigato obaa-san"_

" _Un, makan yang banyak ya" ujarnya lalu berjalan kembali kedalam._

" _ayo Naruto-kun" ucap itachi._

 _Aku mengikuti itachi yang berjalan menuju seorang anak yang seumuran denganku yang duduk di pojokan dengan wajah emonya itu._

' _Bukankah dia yang menyebalkan tadi?' batinku_

" _onii-san, kenapa bersama anak baru ini?" ucap laki-laki yang barusan aku temui tadi._

" _Sasuke, itu tidak sopan. Kamu juga harus akrab dengan teman-teman baru…" ujar Itachi meletakkan makanannya di atas meja lalu mendorong Sasuke kedepan._

" _ayo perkenalkan namamu Sasuke"_

" _Hn"_

 _TWICH_

 _Muncul perempatan di kepalaku dan Itachi saat mendengar jawaban Sasuke barusan._

" _Sasuke!"_

" _Ghk, baiklah…" ucap Sasuke malas lalu dia menghadap tepat di hadapanku._

 _Dia diam dengan mata bosan menatapku, sedangkan aku membalas tatapannya dengan menatapnya tajam._

 _Hening_

 _Itulah yang terjadi antara kami berdua, dan akhirnya Itachi memecah keheningan antara kami._

" _Jika kalian seperti ini terus kalian tidak kebagian makan malam"_

" _Hn, Uchiha Sasuke" ucap perkenalan Sasuke yang hanya menyebutkan namanya saja._

 _Itachi sepertinya hanya tersenyum kaku melihat tingkah adiknya ini lalu berdiri di tengah anatara kami berdua dan memegang bahuku._

" _Ayo Naruto sekarang giliranmu" ucap Itachi._

" _namaku—"_

" _Tidak perlu…" Sasuke langsung memotong ucapanku lalu duduk dan menyantap makanannya._

" _Eh? Co-cotto oei_ _ **(tunggu hei)**_ _…TEME" ucapku kesal saat melihat dia sudah makan terlebih dahulu._

 _Aku dan Itachi berdiam diri disana memandang Sasuke makan dalam hening._

" _Sudahlah, ayo Naruto kita juga harus makan" ucap Itachi mendorong punggungku menuju kursi kosong di samping sasuke._

" _Ah hai" ucapku duduk di samping kanan sasuke, sedangkan itachi di samping kiri sasuke._

 _Mata kami saling melirik satu sama lain, lalu dengan serempak kami bergeser saling menjauhi._

 _Itachi menghembuskan nafas lelah melihat tingkah kami berdua yang kelihatannya tidak bisa akur sama sekali._

 _Apakah ini yang dinamakan benci pada pandangan pertama?_

 _SKIP TIME_

 _Setelah selesai makan, semuanya pergi melihat keadaan sai yang masih pingsan diatas tempat tidur._

 _Disana sekarang sedang berdiri semua penjaga panti asuhan yang ada._

" _Bagaimana keadaan nya Yakushi" tanya Itachi._

 _Yakushi tertunduk sedih dan menggeleng pelan._

" _Dia masih belum bangun, aku akan menghubungi dokter sebentar" ucap Yakushi lalu pergi kebelakang untuk menghubungi dokter._

" _dia terlalu memaksakan diri, dia seharusnya tidak ikut bekerja" ucap ojii-san menghela nafas lelah._

" _Dan untuk kalian! Tidak seharusnya membiarkan sai bekerja!" semuanya melihat kebawah karena tidak berani menatap mata ojii-san yang sedang marah. Kecuali aku tentunya karena aku baru saja datang kesini._

" _tapi sai— "salah satu anak di sana ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi mendapat tatapan tajam dari ojii-san itu membuatnya langsung diam dan menundukkan kepalanya kembali dan menggumamkan sesuatu._

 _Untuk kedua kalinya ojii-san menghela nafas lalu berjalan kebelakang menyusul yakushi._

 _SKIP TIME_

 _Dokter sudah memriksa tubuhnya sai dan membereskan peralatannya dan memasukkannya kedalam tas._

 _Dokter itu berdiri dan memberikan isyarat pada pengurus panti untuk mengikutinya._

 _Yakushi membalikkan badannya menghadap kami dan berkata._

" _kalian tunggulah disini, dan tolong jaga sai sampai urusannya selesai"_

 _Semuanya mengangguk kecuali diriku yang masih penasaran apa yang akan mereka bicarakan._

 _Namun lebih baik aku simpan saja rasa penasaran itu dan mengkhawatirkan teman baruku ini yang sekarang belum sadarkan diri sedari tadi._

 _Tapi tiba-tiba aku merasakan ingin buang air kecil dan menarik lengan baju itachi nii-san._

" _hm? Ada apa Naruto-kun?" Tanya itachi lalu memisahkan diri dari yang lain._

" _ano… toilet ada dimana itachi nii-san?"_

" _Oh di sebelah sana lalu belok kekiri, di sudut sana ada toilet di samping kamar mandi" ucap itachi seraya menunjuk ada jalan lainnya sebelum masuk kedapur._

" _un arigato itachi nii-san" ucapku lalu ke toilet._

 _Dua menit kemudian aku keluar dari toilet dan tidak sengaja terdengar suara dari arah dapur._

 _aku tentu saja menjadi sangat penasaran apa yang sedang terjadi di sana, lalu aku meletakkan kepalaku di dekat dinding kayu agar aku bisa mendengar ucapan mereka._

"…" _Mataku lalu terbelalak saat mendengar percakapan mereka tentang sai._

 _Aku menyandarkan punggungku pada dinding di sana dan melihat kearah bawah. Tanganku tergepal kuat saat menyadari sesuatu tentang dunia ini yang masih banyak yang belum aku ketahui, terutama tentang kehidupan orang-orang di sekitarku yang masih banyak kejadian-kejadian tidak terduga._

 _Aku cukup lama di sana sambil merenungkan betapa tidak adilnya hidup ini._

" _oi gaki_ _ **(bocah)**_ _"_

 _Aku melihat kearah sumber suara yaitu dari laki-laki tua yang menjadi pengasuh panti asuhan ini._

 _Ojii-san itu menatapku cukup lama lalu menghela nafas, Dia kemudian berjongkok di depanku._

" _apa kau mendengar semuanya" tanyanya padaku._

 _Aku mengangguk lemah menjawab pertanyaan ojii-san tersebut._

" _sebaiknya kau tidak memberitahukan hal itu pada yang lainnya gaki" ucapnya lalu berdiri._

 _Aku yang merasa agak tidak senang di panggil bocah langsung saja menahan lengan bajunya saat dia baru akan pergi._

" _aku bukan gaki_ _ **(bocah)**_ _, aku punya nama sendiri jii-san"_

" _hoo? Jadi siapa namamu GA-KI?" tanyanya padaku._

" _Uzumaki Naruto desu. Ingat nama itu baik-baik kuso jiji_ _ **(dasar orang tua)**_ _"_

 _Orang tua itu diam melihatku tepat di mataku, dia lalu tertawa kecil beberapa detik kemudia._

" _omoshiroi gaki_ _ **(bocah yang menarik)**_ _, namaku fujimoto shiro, ingat itu baik-baik kuso gaki_ _ **(dasar bocah)**_ _"_

 _Entah kenapa aku juga tidak tau, saat dia mengulangi kata-kataku barusan kami berdua tertawa kecil bersama._

" _berjanjilah kalau kau tidak akan memberitahu yang lainnya tentang itu gaki"_

 _Dia masih tetap saja memanggilku seperti itu, tapi bukannya kesal aku malah membalasnya dengan tetap memanggilnya dengan sebutan jiji_ _ **(kakek)**_

" _un wakatta jiji"_

" _heh dasar gaki" ucapnya sambil mengacak-acak rambutku lalu berjalan kedepan._

 _ **NARUTO POV END**_

 _Beberapa menit kemudian sai akhirnya menunjukkan tanda-tanda dia akan bangun, dan yakushi adalah orang pertama yang menyadari hal itu langsung saja berdiri dan duduk di samping kasurnya._

" _ummmnnnhh~ i-ini dimana?" Tanya sai yang baru saja membuka matanya._

 _Dia melihat kesampingnya melihat yakushi yang sudah menahan-nahan air matanya._

 _Sai hanya tersenyum lemah lalu berkata_

" _apa aku merepotkan kalian lagi?"_

 _Yakushi menggeleng lalu menghapus air matanya yang sedikit keluar._

" _yo! Sai, bagaimana mimpimu? Apa ada bertemu dengan hal indah di sana?" ucap fujimoto shiro bercanda._

" _shiro-san!" bentak yakushi pada shiro._

" _ahahaha aku hanya bercanda" ucapnya lalu membantu sai duduk._

" _maaf sudah merepotkan kalian shiro jii-san dan yakushi nee-chan. Dan juga teman-teman pasti repot karena aku" ucap sai menundukkan kepalanya._

" _itu tidak benar! Kau tidak pernah merepotkan kami" ucap shiro mengusap kepala sai._

 _Sai menatap shiro ragu lalu melihat sekeliling semuanya tersenyum padanya._

 _Sai menutup matanya lalu tersenyum kecil_

" _arigato minna, dan…"_

 _Sai menggantungkan kalimatnya lalu melihat kearah Naruto._

" _laki-laki berkumis kucing itu siapa?" Tanya sai blak-blakkan dengan senyuman polos kepala Naruto._

 _Semua perhatian akhirnya beralih kepada Naruto yang berdiri terasingi dari yang lainnya._

 _Yakushi berjalan mendekati Naruto lalu berdiri di belakang Naruto menggenggam pundaknya._

" _ayo Naruto-kun, perkenalkan dirimu pada semuanya"_

" _hai. Watashi wa namae, Uzumaki Naruto desu, kore kara_ _ **(mulai sekarang dan kedepan)**_ _yoroshiku onegaishimasu" ucap Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya._

" _Selamat datang dalam keluarga besar kami gaki" ucap shiro pada Naruto lalu mengulurkan sebelah tangannya pada Naruto._

 _Yang lainnya saling bertukar pandangan lalu mengangguk serempak._

" _selamat datang Naruto" ucap yang lainnya serempak dan juga mengulurkan sebelah tangannya padaku._

 _Mata Naruto menjadi agak berkaca-kaca melihat cara mereka menyambut Naruto. Padahal dia sudah dari tadi disini, kenapa baru sekarang mereka mengucapkannya._

' _ya sudahlah, yang terpenting mereka sekarang sudah menjadi keluarga baruku, dan aku menjadi bagian dari mereka' batin Naruto senang._

 _Yakushi sedikit mendorong punggung Naruto supaya dia melangkah maju dan menerima uluran tangan mereka._

 _Dan dari detik ini, kehidupannya bersama teman-teman barunya, di tempat baru ini dia akan menjalani kehidupan yang baru._

 _Dia tidak akan tau apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya, namun Naruto yakin bahwa dia bisa menjalani semuanya dengan semangat dan kuat seperti yang diinginkan oleh ibunya._

V…( T )…V

V

V…(To)…V

V

V…( B )…V

V

V…(Be)…V

V

V…( C )…V

V…(Continue)…V

 **Balasan review**

Baiklah apakabar kalian semuanya? Maaf karena menggantung cerita ini, karena kesibukan saat kuliah dan sekarang baru dapat kesempatan untuk melanjutkan cerita saya.

Merry crismas untuk yang merayakan, dan selamat tahun baru.

Untuk yang tidak merayakan selamat hari libur sedunia, semoga hari-hari kalian di lindungi oleh tuhan yang maha esa.

Saya sudah membaca semua review dari para reader yang saya cintai, dan mohon maaf akan banyaknya kesalahan dalam cerita.

 **Saya akan langsung balas semua review**

Untuk tentang Naruto mencampuri urusan Sona dengan orang lain/ anda maksud adalah Naruto menjadi orang ketiga dalam hubungan Sona dengan laki-laki lain adalah salah, yang Naruto ikut campur urusan cintanya adalah sang setokaicho **(ketua osis)**.

Karena Sona, Rias, Hinata, dan naruko masih kelas 1 otomatis Sona masih belum jadi osis karena Sona akan jadi osis saat dia menginjak kelas 3.

"Dan siapa itu ketua osisnya thor?"

Masih misteri ya reader-reader **^_^**

Mohon harap baca-baca lagi, terimakasih.

Lalu untuk soal kalimat-kalimat yang tidak rapi itu saya minta maaf, akan saya usahakan memperbaikinya.

Lalu soal NARUKO dia masih menjadi misteri, dan aku tidak akan menspoiler kisah Naruto dan naruko sampai saatnya tiba.

Naruko bisa termasuk senjata rahasiaku untuk membuat cerita ini menarik.

Aku sempat kemarin sebelum poting ingin menjadikan naruko pemain terakhir.

NAMUN karena naruko yang menang, sesuai janji narukolah yang akan menjadi pair pertama Naruto nanti di kisah cinta naruko dan Naruto.

 **Soal poting suara**

-Uzumaki naruko / naruko Phenex?

Mendapatkan suara sebanyak **31 suara**

-Rias Gremory

Mendapatkan suara sebanyak **25 suara**

-Sona Sitri

Mendapatkan suara sebanyak **21 suara**

 **-** Hyuuga Hinata

Mendapatkan suara sebanyak **13 suara**

Mereka masih mendapat kesempatan untuk mendapatkan lebih banyak suara lagi.

Dan seperti persyaratan, poting akan habis sampai aku selesaikan flashbacknya kehidupan Naruto.

Sampai waktu itu tiba, silahkan berikan suara kalian.

 **Untuk yang baru membaca cerita saya**

Terimakasih sudah mau membaca, saya tidak menyangka cerita saya akan dibaca lagi,

Karena saya lihat cerita saya sudah berada di urutan yang sangat jauh karena tertimpa oleh cerita-cerita yang baru.

Saya jadi harus membuka halaman ke 8 baru bertemu dengan cerita saya lagi **T_T**

 **Mungkin feeling saat ibu Naruto meninggal kurang sedih?**

Saya baca review dari pembaca banyak yang menangis membacanya, ada yang baper, dan ada yang bisa "anjir thor nangis-nangis gua bacanya" **:D**

 **Oke ini review terakhir**

Untuk yang marah soal kemarin saya up chapter 6, saya minta maaf.

Kemarin itu hanya perbaikan dari kesalahan-kesalahan dari ketikan saya, jadi saya perbaiki sementara lalu up kan chapter 6 dahulu.

 **DAN UNTUK YANG BILANG KALAU CERITA SAYA MENJIPLAK PUNYA ORANG LAIN**

MAAF YA SAYA TIDAK MENJIPLAK CERITA ORANG LAIN, KECUALI SAYA MENDAPAT INSPIRASI DARI ANIME-ANIME YANG SAYA TONTON.

JIKA KEMUNGKINAN SAMA, ITU BERARTI KEBETULAN SAJA. KARENA SAYA JUGA SERING MENGAMBIL INSPIRASI DARI BACAAN-BACAAN CERITA YANG LAINNYA **NAMUN** TIDAK MENIRUNYA.

Sebagai seorang penulis cerita, tentunya menjiplak adalah suatu hal yang memalukan.

Dan saya sebagai penulis cerita merasa sangat malu jika menjiplak cerita orang lain, dan **saya tidak ingin menjiplak cerita orang lain kecuali saya sudah meminta izin dari orang yang mempunyai cerita tersebut**

Sekian terimakasih untuk semuanya

I love you all.

and i love you flame, 100x kiss for you yang ngeflame

Marry crismas and Happy new years. Bye bye **(-_^)**

Hikarinoyami13 **logout**


	8. Chapter 8

Bersamamu sedikit lebih lama

()

Pair : naruto x single pair (Sona,Rias,Hinata,Naruko)

()

Story cerate by : hikarinoyami13

()

 **NO** **INCEST** , **NO** **HAREM**

()

Genre : romance, hurt/comfort, drama

()

Rating for story : rating M (untuk beberapa alasan)

"Naruto" bicara biasa

" _Naruto" flashback_

'Naruto' membathin

 **(Naruto) penjelasan/arti dari kata disebelahnya**

 **I'm not own the character of naruto shippuden or high school dxd**

 **I'm not own the another anime character in my story**

 **Chapter sebelumnya**

 _Yakushi berjalan mendekati Naruto lalu berdiri di belakang Naruto menggenggam pundaknya._

" _ayo Naruto-kun, perkenalkan dirimu pada semuanya"_

" _hai. Watashi wa namae, Uzumaki Naruto desu, kore kara_ _ **(mulai sekarang dan kedepan)**_ _yoroshiku onegaishimasu" ucap Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya._

" _Selamat datang dalam keluarga besar kami gaki" ucap shiro pada Naruto lalu mengulurkan sebelah tangannya pada Naruto._

 _Yang lainnya saling bertukar pandangan lalu mengangguk serempak._

" _selamat datang Naruto" ucap yang lainnya serempak dan juga mengulurkan sebelah tangannya padaku._

 _Mata Naruto menjadi agak berkaca-kaca melihat cara mereka menyambut Naruto. Padahal dia sudah dari tadi disini, kenapa baru sekarang mereka mengucapkannya._

' _ya sudahlah, yang terpenting mereka sekarang sudah menjadi keluarga baruku, dan aku menjadi bagian dari mereka' batin Naruto senang._

 _Yakushi sedikit mendorong punggung Naruto supaya dia melangkah maju dan menerima uluran tangan mereka._

 _Dan dari detik ini, kehidupannya bersama teman-teman barunya, di tempat baru ini dia akan menjalani kehidupan yang baru._

 _Dia tidak akan tau apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya, namun Naruto yakin bahwa dia bisa menjalani semuanya dengan semangat dan kuat seperti yang diinginkan oleh ibunya._

 **Chapter 8**

 _Sudah hampir satu tahun Naruto berada disana, dan dia sudah sangat dekat dengan semua penghuni yang ada disana kecuali dengan sasuke. Setiap kali mereka bertemu ataupun berdekatan mereka selalu saja tidak bisa akur, bahkan yakushi tidak tau bagaimana lagi membuat mereka berdua akrab._

 _Saat ini semua anak panti asuhan pergi keluar berpencar menjalankan kegiatan mereka._

 _Ada yang memancing ikan, bekerja di ladang, belanja bahan makanan, dan juga ada yang mencari kayu api._

 _Kita focus ke tokoh utama yang sekarang tengah memanjat pohon yang lumayan tinggi dengan anak burung kecil di tangannya yang jatuh kebawah tak berdaya dengan sedikit bulu di badan burung kecil itu._

 _Sesampainya Naruto didekat sarang dia lalu meletakkan burung itu di dalamnya._

 _Anak burung itu berkicau kencang seakan ketakutan dan mencari orang tuanya yang entah kemana._

" _dimana ibumu?" Tanya Naruto pada anak burung itu._

 _Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Naruto, dia hanya ingin bertanya seperti pada burung kecil itu. Namun bukannya jawaban yang di dapat, malah kicauan burung itu semakin kencang dan terkesan kasar._

" _apa kamu kesepian?" sekali Naruto bertanya kepada burung itu._

 _Naruto mengelus kepala anak burung itu dengan ujung jari telunjuknya, membuat kicauan anak burung itu tidak lagi sekasar yang barusan, dan anak burung itu tampaknya sedikit lebih tenang dari yang barusan._

" _daijobu_ _ **(jangan khawatir)**_ _… ibumu pasti akan kembali" ucap Naruto seraya tersenyum kecil melihat anak burung itu yang nampaknya menyukai apa yang dia lakukan sekarang._

 _Naruto lalu turun dari pohon itu melanjutkan tujuannya datang kehutan ini._

 _Tapi sebelum dia terlalu jauh dari pohon itu, ada seekor burung dewasa lewat di atas kepalanya membuat Naruto melihat kearah burung itu yang berhenti di sangkar burung yang ada di atas pohon tadi._

 _Ibu dari burung itu baru saja datang kesarangnya dan memberikan makanan yang dia bawa dari mulutnya kepada anaknya yang Naruto tolong._

 _Dari jauh walau kurang jelas namun dapat Naruto lihat kalau anak burung itu meloncat-loncat senang dan gembira mencoba mengambil makanan dari mulut ibunya._

 _Hal itu membuat senyuman Naruto lebih lebar dari sebelumnya_

" _yokatta_ _ **(syukurlah)**_ _" gumam Naruto lalu pergi dari sana._

 _Beberapa menit kemudian setelah Naruto mendapat beberapa kayu dia tiba-tiba mendengar suara teriakan keras._

 _ **GGHHRROOOOAAAARRRRR**_

" _KYAAAAAA" Naruto melihat kesamping kiri saat terdengar suara teriakan seorang perempuan._

 _Naruto langsung saja menuju kesana melihat ada apa yang terjadi._

 _Agak sedikit jauh Naruto dari sumber suara, alangkah terkejutnya dia saat melihat di sana ada beruang besar yang sedang memojokkan wanita yang seumuran dengannya di pohon._

 _Kaki Naruto bergetar hebat karena ketakutan. Ini pertama kalinya dia bertemu dengan beruang secara langsung dalam hidupnya._

 _Dan sekarang dia sangat ketakutan._

" _hiks, hiks dareka… tasukete_ _ **(siapapun, tolong aku)**_ _" ucap wanita itu di sela tangis dan takutnya._

" _G-gabriel" gumam Naruto dengan mulut yang bergetar._

 _Naruto lalu agak sedikit melihat kesamping saat ujung mata Naruto menangkap sesorang dalam penglihatannya._

' _sasuke, apa yang dia lakukan disini? Apakah dia juga mendengar teriakan barusan?' batin Naruto._

 _ **GGHHRROOOOAAAARRRRR**_

 _Raungan beruang yang besar dan lantang membuat burung-burung sekitar terbang ketakutan menjauhi sumber suara, dengan raungan yang keras dan mengerikan itu membuat sasuke dan Naruto mengambil beberapa langkah kebelakang tanpa mereka sadari karena syaraf tubuh mereka merespon ketakutan tingkat tinggi menyebabkan mereka mundur kebelakang._

 _Dalam pikiran mereka ingin sekali lari dari sana, namun entah kenapa kaki mereka tidak bisa digerakkan seperti keinginan mereka untuk lari dari sana._

 _ **Slow motion on**_

 _Tanpa menunggu lama beruang itu langsung saja mengangkat sebelah tangannya kebelakang bersiap untuk mencakar Gabriel yang sekarang ketakutan setengah mati._

 _Gabriel menutup matanya rapat-rapat dan pasrah akan hidupnya sekarang ini._

 _Namun di dalam lubuk hatinya dia masih ingin hidup bersama teman-temannya di panti asuhan._

 _Sasuke membelalakkan matanya saat beruang itu ingin menyerang Gabriel dengan mulut yang menganga ingin berteriak dan sedikit air mata di ujung matanya._

 _Sedangkan Naruto sekarang sudah bersipuh di atas tanah dengan mata yang bergetar dan tangannya yang bergetar juga ketakutan._

 _Satu persatu pertanyaan berputar di kepala Naruto._

' _apa… apa aku akan kehilangan orang yang berharga dalam hidupku lagi?'_

' _apa aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa?'_

 _Dia merasa tidak berdaya, dan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk menyelamatkan temannya itu._

 _Apa dia hanya bisa melihat kematian temannya?_

 _Walau tangannya bergetar Naruto menggepalkan tangannya dengan kencang._

' _aku…' batin Naruto lalu menggigit bibirnya sampai berdarah._

'… _TIDAK INGIN'_

 _Naruto menguatkan otot kakinya sekuat tenaga bersiap untuk berlari kedepan._

'… _KEHILANGAN ORANG'_

 _Dia berlari dengan cepat secepat yang dia bisa menuju beruang itu, dan langsung mengambil kayu yang berukuran medium di depan jalannya._

'… _YANG BERHAGA BAGIKU'_

 _Dengan mengacungkan kayu yang lumayan tajam itu keatas Naruto meloncat kearah punggung beruang itu._

' _LAGI!'_

 _ **Slow motion off**_

" _HAAAAAAAAAA!"_

 _Kali ini Naruto mengumpulkan semua tenaganya pada lengannya untuk mengayunkan kayu yang dia pegang sekarang sekuat yang dia bisa._

 _Gabriel yang mendengar suara teriakan membuka matanya dan melihat siapa yang berteriak barusan berharap bahwa orang dewasa akan datang menyelamatkannya dari beruang ini. Namun alangkah terkejutnya dia saat yang diharapkannya berbeda dari kenyataan yang lihat._

" _Naruto…-kun" gumam Gabriel saat melihat Naruto dengan berani menyerang beruang yang ada di depannya ini._

 _Sedangkan sasuke memandang Naruto tidak percaya apa yang baru saja dia lihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, Uzumaki Naruto atau namikaze Naruto dengan benari dan bodohnya berlari menyerang beruang yang tidak mungkin anak seusia mereka berani untuk melawan._

 _Dia merasa tidak berguna dalam situasi seperti ini, membuat rasa kesal tersendiri di dalam hati Sasuke saat hanya bisa melihat aksi Naruto._

 _ **GGHHHRRROOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR**_

 _Teriak beruang itu kesakitan saat Naruto menancapkan kayu itu dalam menusuk kulit beruang tersebut._

 _Beruang itu berdiri lalu berusaha menyerang Naruto dengan sebelah tangannya, namun karena tangannya tidak sampai menjangkau Naruto dengan sebisanya beruang itu menjangkau Naruto yang di punggungnya dengan cara beruputar._

 _Membuat Naruto terlempar dan berguling di tanah karena tidak kuat berpegangan pada kayu itu dan berhenti terlempar saat menabrak kayu dengan vertical._

 _Burung-burung yang ada di pohon itu pergi meninggalkan pohon yang Naruto tabrak._

" _AGH!" Naruto meringis kesakitan saat punggungnya menabrak kayu dengan cukup keras._

 _Naruto lalu menggenggam pinggangnya yang kelihatannya berdarah, nampaknya cakar beruang tersebut mengenai pinggang Naruto saat beruang itu berusaha menjangkaunya saat dia tusuk barusan._

" _sasuke… cepat bawa Gabriel lari dari sini" ucap Naruto lemah membuat Beruang itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto dan berjalan mendekatinya._

 _Sasuke dan Gabriel yang tidak terlalu jauh tentunya mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan._

 _Garbiel menggeleng kepalanya lemah dengan pandangan tidak percaya apa yang dia lihat, takut, khawatir, cemas akan keadaan Naruto sekarang yang sudah menyelamatkan hidupnya._

 _Tidak mungkin dia pergi meninggalkan Naruto di sana sendirian. Dan dengan luka seperti itu, Naruto tidak mungkin bisa lari dari beruang tersebut. Dia tidak ingin pergi meninggalkan Naruto dari sana._

 _Gabriel melihat ada batu kecil di samping nya lalu menggenggam batu tersebut, Gabriel berniat melempar batu tersebut agar beruangnya kembali kearahnya dan lari bersama Sasuke._

 _Namun apa yang bisa di harapkan? Tangannya sekarang malah bergetar saat ingin melempar batu tersebut, rasa takut akan di kejar untuk kedua kalinya oleh beruang membuat dia tidak berani untuk melempar batu tersebut._

 _Di sisi lain sasuke merasa kesal karena di perintah Naruto, namun hanya itu satu-satunya jalan untuk selamat. Sasuke yang melihat Gabriel yang akan melempar batu kearah beruang itu berlari mencegah Gabriel dan menarik tangan Gabriel lari dari sana._

 _Gabriel yang di Tarik lari dari sana tentu saja kaget._

" _tunggu kita tidak bisa lari sasuke, Naruto-kun masih disana" ucap Gabriel yang tengah di Tarik oleh Sasuke, namun Sasuke tidak mengubris ucapan Gabriel dan tetap berlari._

 _Gabriel tidak ingin lari! Dia ingin menyelamatkan Naruto seperti Naruto menyelamatkannya!_

 _TAPI KENAPA!?_

 _Kakinya tidak bisa menolak untuk lari dari sana_

 _KENAPA!?_

 _Tubuhnya tidak bisa menolak untuk pergi dari sana_

 _KENAPA!_

 _Padahal dia ingin menyelamatkan Naruto, dia ingin menolong Naruto. Tapi tubuhnya berkata lain, dia merasa kesal dengan dirinya sendiri dan mulai menyalahkan dirinya sendiri di setiap langkahnya._

" _NARUTO-KUN!" teriak Gabriel._

 _Naruto sekarang tidak bisa apa-apa, tubuhnya terasa sakit dan tidak mungkin untuk di gerakkan._

 _Naruto melihat kepergian Gabriel dan Sasuke merasa tenang, sekarang tidak ada penyesalan lagi dalam hidupnya. Naruto lalu merebahkan badannya baring di atas tanah dibawah pohon melihat kearah langit yang biru karena tidak berani menatap beruang yang sekarang tengah berjalan kearahnya._

' _setidaknya, mereka selamat' batin Naruto yang Kesadarannya perlahan mulai memudar._

 _Namun sebelum Naruto kehilangan seluruh kesadarannya dia mendengar sesuatu yang membuatnya tersenyum._

" _maaf aku telat gaki_ _ **(bocah)**_ _…" ucap seseorang dari jauh._

 _Lalu_

 _ **DOR!**_

' _kau lama sekali… kuso jiji_ _ **(dasar kakek)**_ _' batin Naruto saat mendengar suara tembakan dan raungan beruang sebelum dia sudah tidak sadarkan diri._

 _ **GGHHHRRROOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR**_

 _Untuk kedua kalinya beruang itu berteriak kesakitan, namun kali ini lebih sakit dari sebelumnya karena serang kali ini menggunakan senjata api dan tembakan itu tepat mengenai punggung sebelah kirinya._

 _Dengan rasa sakit itu membuat beruang itu lari ketakutan akan tembakan selanjutnya yang akan dia terima jika dia masih berada di sana._

 _Orang yang menembakkan senjata api itu berlari kearah Naruto yang sudah pingsan, dia melihat keadaan Naruto yang bisa di bilang sedih untuk ukuran anak-anak kecil seukuran Naruto sekarang yang seharusnya tidak mendapatkan pengalaman seperti itu. shiro mengakat tubuh Naruto dengan gaya bridestyle._

"… _kau telah berjuang keras" lanjutnya lalu berlari pulang kepanti untuk mengobati luka di tubuh Naruto._

 _ **SKIP TIME**_

 _Malam harinya semua anak-anak yang ada di panti asuhan tengah duduk berkumpul mengelilingi tempat tidur Naruto yang masih belum sadar sejak dia pingsan tadi._

 _Semuanya merasa cemas akan keadaan Naruto, terutama Gabriel yang di selamatkan oleh Naruto, dia benar-benar cemas akan keadaan Naruto sekarang yang masih belum membuka matanya sejak dia di bawa pulang oleh shiro._

" _Naruto-kun!" ucap Gabriel saat melihat Naruto menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan bangun._

 _Semua yang ada di sana langsung mendekati Kasur Naruto kecuali Sasuke yang sekarang tengah melihat semua orang yang berkumpul di sekitar Kasur Naruto dari Kasur miliknya yang besebrangan dengan Kasur Naruto. Dia merasa seperti pecundang saat mengingat kejadian siang tadi yang hanya bisa lari dari beruang tersebut, sedangkan Naruto dengan beraninya menyerang beruang itu dari belakang._

" _cih" Sasuke lalu pergi keluar dari sana sendirian tanpa di sadari oleh yang lainnya yang sedang berkumpul mengelilingi Kasur Naruto._

" _Naruto-kun, yokatta_ _ **(syukurlah)**_ _kamu sudah bangun" ucap yakushi khawatir._

 _Naruto berusaha untuk bangkit dari tidurnya, tapi dia terhenti saat merasakan tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit, terutama di bagian pinggang dan punggungnya._

 _Semuanya menghembuskan nafas lega saat Naruto sudah sadar. Walau Naruto pendatang baru, tapi dia sangat bersahabat dengan semua yang ada di panti asuhan. Kecuali dengan Sasuke yang menjadi teman bertengkarnya hampir setiap hari._

 _Sasuke yang rupanya masih berdiri di depan pintu panti asuhan merasa sangat kesal, dia merasa kalah dari pecundang tersebut._

 _bahkan hanya mengingat raungan beruang tadi siang masih membuat tangannya bergetar ketakutan, dia tidak terima akan kekalahannya ini. Suatu saat dia pasti akan lebih hebat dari Naruto itu sendiri._

 _Dia lalu mencekam katangannya kuat-kuat dan menahan bahunya dengan tangan kirinya agar tidak bergetar lagi._

' _KUSO!_ _ **(sial!)**_ _' batin sauske kesal._

 _ **SKIP TIME**_

 _ **Naruto POV ON**_

 _Sejak kejadian itu, hubunganku dengan Gabriel mulai akrab. Bahkan kami selalu saja kemana-mana bersama layaknya seorang saudara._

 _Dan Sasuke selalu memandangku dengan tatapan marah dan kesal, semuanya berharap kami berdua bisa akur. Namun apa daya, entah kenapa aku dan Sasuke tidak bisa sejalan dan selalu saja bertengkar saat bekerja di saat yang bersamaan._

 _Suatu hari ada tamu dari luar datang ke panti asuhan berbicara kepada shiro, yakushi dan pengasuh panti lainnya di dapur._

 _Kami di larang oleh shiro untuk menguping/mengintip dan lain-lain sebagainya. Saat kami bertanya kenapa dia hanya bilang "akan datang giliran kalian nantinya"_

 _Dan saat itu Gabriel di panggil oleh yakushi bertemu dengan tamu tersebut. Kami semua anak-anak dari panti asuhan mengintip apa yang terjadi dari jendela dapur, penasaran akan apa yang terjadi kami semua tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengintip._

 _Yakushi mengetahui kalau kami mengintip melalui jendela hanya diam saja tidak mencengah atau marah dengan kami._

 _Aku yang sedang mengintip melihat Gabriel yang kelihatannya sangat senang sekali, dia bahkan sampai menangis._

 _Semua pengurus panti asuhan terlihat sangat senang dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan di dalam, dan membuat kami yang diluar penasaran apa yang sebenarnya terjadi._

 _Namun bagi mereka yang sudah dewasa mengerti akan hal tersebut jadi mereka tidak bingung lagi apa yang terjadi di dalam sana._

 _Semuanya mulai pergi dari sana dan menyisakan diriku sendiri yang masih melihat Gabriel yang sekarang sedang duduk di pangkuan seorang perempuan dewasa dengan wajah penuh kebahagiaan._

 _Aku lalu pergi dari sana melanjutkan kegiatan yang harus di lakukan siang ini._

 _ **Pindah scene**_

 _Aku sekarang sedang merebahkan badanku di tepi sungai dengan sebuah pancing yang aku tancapkan ke tanah dengan batu-batu pengganjalnya agar tetap berdiri kokoh, menanti umpan di makan oleh ikan-ikan besar. Aku melihat kearah ember yang ada di sebelah kiriku yang masih kosong sedari tadi._

 _Menghembuskan nafas lelah lalu memejamkan mata ini karena bosan menanti ikan yang tidak dapat-dapat. Baru saja beberapa menit aku memejamkan mataku, aku mendengar langkah kaki dan berhenti di sampingku._

" _Nee Naruto-kun"_

" _Hmm?"_

" _Sudah berapa ikan yang didapat?" Tanya Gabriel padaku._

 _Aku lalu membuka mataku dan duduk memeriksa umpan pancingku. Dan yang benar saja, cacing yang aku pakai menjadi umpannya sudah tidak ada lagi._

 _Gabriel melihat tidak ada umpan tertawa kecil_

" _Eheheh, Mou~ Naruto-kun. pantas saja tidak mendapat ikan sedari tadi, umpannya saja tidak ada"_

" _Tadi sudah aku pasang kok umpannya" ucapku tidak terima di tertawakan dengan pipiku yang mungkin merona karena malu._

 _Gabriel tidak membalas ucapanku lalu melihat kearah sungai yang tenang itu. Aku yang sudah memasang umpan pada pancingnya kembali menancapkan pancingnya ke tanah._

 _Sunyi terjadi di antara kami, namun suara-suara burung pada siang hari dan jangkring pohon menjadi nada kesunyian ini._

 _Inginku bertanya apa yang terjadi di dapur tadi, namun sebelum aku bertanya Gabriel sudah membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu._

" _sore nanti aku akan pergi"_

" _Heh?" aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi di dapur, yang aku tau hanya Gabriel yang sangat bahagia saat orang itu datang._

 _Namun aku tidak bahwa hal ini akan terjadi, tentu ini membuat diriku kaget sekali._

 _Seketika entah kenapa suara di sekitarku terhenti_

" _Orang itu datang untuk mengadopsiku menjadi anak mereka…" ucap Gabriel senang. Dapat aku tebak bahwa ini adalah hari yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupnya. Gabriel berdiri dari tempat duduk nya memandang kearah sungai seraya memejamkan matanya._

 _Aku tersenyum gentir mendengar berita ini, walau hanya sebentar tapi Gabriel adalah sahabatnya disini. Tentu aku akan merasa kesepian nantinya._

"… _Jadi ini salam perpisahan, Naruto-kun"_

 _Gabriel lalu menghadapkan badannya kearahku dan tersenyum._

 _Aku masih duduk di sana mengalihkan kepalaku kekanan melihat wajah Gabriel yang sangat bahagia._

 _Aku memberikan senyuman terbaikku kepada Gabriel, berharap nanti dia bisa bertemu lagi dengan Gabriel, walau tidak tau kapan hal itu akan terjadi._

V…( T )…V

V

V…(To)…V

V

V…( B )…V

V

V…(Be)…V

V

V…( C )…V

V…(Continue)…V

 **A/N :** Maafkan diriku semuanya karena baru update, saya baru saja beberapa minggu libur dari kuliah saya. Dan sekarang baru ada waktu untuk mengetik chapter baru

Dan ini sebagai rasa terimakasihku pada semua reader yang sudah mau membaca cerita gak jelas saya ini, dan kemarin adalah hari ulang tahunku, anggap ini sebagai rasa terimkasihku pada kalian semua yang sudah mengucapkan dan merayakan ulang tahunku.

Dan satu **hal penting** saya akan **membaca ulang** cerita saya sendiri dan **mengubah** bagian-bagian yang **kurang nyambung atau terasa janggal** jika di baca.

 **-Pengenalan character baru**

 **Fujimoto shiro** = tokoh anime yang ada di ao no exorcist (blue exorcist)

 **Tokoh-tokoh lainnya** kalian pasti sudah tau :D

 **Arigato gozaimashita**

- **balasan review**

Oke untuk semua yang sudah membaca ceritaku untuk 3x nya aku bilang terimakasih **(T_T)**

Berharap chapter ini dapat menghibur kalian semuanya.

.

.

Dan **penutup**

Untuk islam Saya **hikari no yami** dan sekeluarga mengucapkan minal aizin walfaizin, mohon maaf lahir dan batin selamat hari raya idul fitri 1439 H

Untuk Kristen(katolik, protestan), hindu/budha saya mohon maaf lahir dan batin semoga tali silaturahmi antara agama tidak terputuskan **apapun yang terjadi**.

AMIIIINNNN

- **chapter selanjutnya**

Insyaallah hari kamis depan up chapter baru :D

 **-hasil poting**

Uzumaki Naruko/Naruko Phenex : 31

Sona Sitri : 25

Rias Gremory : 25

Hyuuga Hinata : 6

 **Ending dari flashback Naruto adalah chapter 9**

Nantikan kelanjutannya ;D

 **hikari no yami log out**


End file.
